Chosen Of The Gods
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: A Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy romance... Draco wants Harry... Harry wants Draco... They both get more than they bargained for!
1. Introduction

Prologue 

"You'll soon find out, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

Those were the first words I ever said to him. Those first words condemned me to the fate of enemy. I had insulted his soon-to-be best friend Ron Weasley. After that I was put into Slytherin House and he in Gryffindor. That also didn't help matters much. I continually insulted his friend Hermione Granger. That didn't help either.

In all truth, he hated me and I forced myself to believe I felt the same about him. I talked down to and insulted him as much as I could just to keep up the ridiculous charade. And it pained me deeply to do that to the one I desired most. So, as the years passed his hate and my supposed hate grew and grew. I suppressed my feelings, which is something I do not recommend one do, and life went on as usual. After 4th year, the dark lord Voldemort returned and my family was forced into hiding. But I was still permitted to attend Hogwarts.

I will tell you how it all began, from the summer after 4th year onwards. We have a very complicated story that I must get off my chest and onto paper. I must tell you now, that it is not a very common tale. Some might say even farfetched. But this is all true, that is very important to remember… It is all true…

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of this… I only wish to use her genius to weave my own tale… No money made… Don't Sue… I swear it is sooo not worth it!

A/N: Is this promising? Would you like to see more? I'm in the middle of thinking on how to start the first chapter… Well, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic… I thought I'd try it because I really like Harry Potter and this idea was kicking around in my head… I usually write Lord of the Rings fanfics but it's time for a change: ) Anyway, please review but don't flame me because if I get flamed I cannot write because it rests on my mind, constructive criticism and flaming is completely different… So, tell me what you think in a review… Thanks so much for taking the time to read this… Luv Gia


	2. The Summer Of Hiding

Chapter One 

**The Summer of Hiding**

          My father was frantic.  He was charging through the manor in search of any lost trinket.  We were frenzied in the midst of packing to move to a house in which even I didn't know the location.  I must admit that I was terrified for my family and what might happen to us should the dark lord find us.  It was even too horrible to imagine.  I hate to think what he did to traitors.

"Draco!" Father snapped.  I turned abruptly from my suitcase.  "Are you ready?"

"Just about," I answered quietly.

"Well you have five minutes to finish.  Whatever you miss gets left behind," and with that he swept out of the room.  I stared at the doorway, out into the open hallway for some time before I resumed my packing and did a once around the room.   After I was quite certain I had not left anything I looked around my room forlornly and accepted that I may never see it again.

I walked solemnly with my suitcase through the corridors of Malfoy Manor.  I gazed at the bare walls the once had been home to nearly a thousand portraits and paintings.  I listened as my shoes echoed off the walls as they hit the stone floor.  The entire corridor rang with melancholy.  I could almost feel my home sigh as I stepped out the front door and down the steps.  

I turned once more to gaze on the best home I had ever had.  I remembered my childhood I had spent there.  The endless games of hide and seek with my mother and, yes, my father.  Many people see him as a harsh man but he was quite a softy.  I bet he would threaten to murder me with my last sentence.  The servants I would leave behind, many of them had become my good friends.  But all good things must come to an end; I just wished it could have been upon happier circumstances.  

*        *         *

Much to my dismay, I wasn't allowed to look out of the carriage and, as we neared our destination, I was told that I had to be put under a sleeping spell, as was my mother.   I had protested greatly, but my mother persuaded me with kind and gentle words.  In the end I gave in and was basically knocked out with a spell.  So we trundled along to god knows where, with me sleeping soundly and, I am sure, drooling. 

*        *        *

I woke up in a room much like the one I had in Malfoy Manor.  I was still a little tired from the spell, but I sat bolt upright and regretted it not two seconds later as the blood rushed to or from it, I cannot remember which, causing my head to throb.  So I sat there, holding my head, wondering where I was.  I considered asking my father but I abandoned the thought almost immediately thinking I would probably get lectured on why it is important to just trust your parents.  

*        *         *

Summer passed without any threats or any problems.   I was isolated inside the mansion and I had to find what amusement I could without magic.  At one point I was so desperate for something to do I found the "roller skates" my uncle had bought me for my 15th birthday.  They are a muggle fad, used to get around places.  I had those on and went down the spiral ramp in the far end of the mansion.  I nearly broke my neck in the process but I had quite the time doing it! 

 Another time I was going stir crazy, I found a sled in the attic.  Now, let me tell you, a sled and a mansion full of stairs is, or is not, I guess it depends on who one asks, a very good idea.  I had the time of my life but I nearly took out mom and dad on several occasions.  In the end, they took that too.   So, you will not guess what I took up as a hobby… Muggle baking!  By hand and everything.  No magic!  Now, I know many of you may sneer at anything muggle, but it is really quite fun.  I had found some cook books in my mother's room while I was helping her unpack.  

"What are these?" I had asked eyeing the overly colourful books.  She looked up and tried to snatch them away.  But I was out of her reach in an instant.  "These aren't muggle are they?"

Mother blushed in embarrassment.  She bowed her head in defeat.  "They are."

I laughed, then immediately felt bad for it.  I had to make her feel better.  I mean as heartless as I am to Potter, she is my mother.

"Do you…" I began.  "Do you think you could teach me how to cook?"

She brightened immensely at my question.  "Of course I can." She smiled warmly.  I smiled happily.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Draco," she smiled.  Then, she swept out of her room to the kitchen to see if we had something to work with to teach me the basics.

*        *         *

          The morning was slightly cold as we neared the fall.  It was in the last few weeks of August.  I was sleeping soundly.  When someone covered my mouth.  My eyes snapped open.  Lord Voldemort.  His hand was over my mouth.  He smiled evilly at my futile attempts to get free from his grasp.          

"Keep silent and I may yet let you live, young Malfoy," his cruel words were said icily as he lifted me from my bed.   He kept his hand over my mouth until he threw me at one of the blacked cloaked people I had just noticed.  The second his hand left my mouth I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Father was in my room in an instant.  He was shocked at what he saw there.  Lord Voldemort and about six black-cloaked people manhandling his only son.  

"Leave my son out of this… Your quarrel is with me!" Father shouted.

"No, I don't think I will," Voldemort said thoughtfully.  "I prefer to make the stakes high."

At that moment, mother burst into the room.  She was out of breath and tears were running down her ashen face.

"Take her as well," Voldemort said coldly. 

"Take me if you must but leave my son alone!" Mother said enraged.

"No, the both of you will pay for your husband's folly," Voldemort said as if it didn't faze him that he had to kill two people.

I bit the hand of my holder, who let out an infuriated shout as my teeth sunk into his flesh.  As he let go of me, I ran from his clutches.

          "Draco- no!" My father shouted.  He had his wand out in an instant to stop Voldemort from using a curse on me.  But he was too late.  Just as Voldemort brought his arm down, mother shielded me with her body and the curse hit her.  She fell to the floor.  Instantly, I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my arms.

"Narcissa!!" Father shouted as she fell.

"Draco… Luscius…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

She wilted in my arms. Her life was gone.  I looked up from her to Voldemort.  Tears flowed freely down my face.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "You bastard!!!"

"Drastatiany!" Father shouted.  A blinding white light shot out of his wand and all six of the black-cloaked figures were frozen.  Voldemort looked at his followers, then to father.

"We are not finished yet, Malfoy.  Consider this a warning," he sneered and in a flash, he was gone.  

Father turned to me, tears flowing down his face; he lifted me from my mother's dead body as I sobbed in protest. 

"Come now, Draco," he said quietly embracing me. "Your mom wouldn't want the dark lord to win, now would she?  We must be strong for her sake.  Can you do something for me?"

I nodded.

"Draco, I want you to go downstairs to the fireplace.  Put a handful of the dust on the mantle in the fire, and then say 'Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Daniella Eustace.'  Then tell her what happened o.k?  Tell her that we have six death eaters trapped in our home.  Can you do that, Draco?"  

"I can," I left my father and walked slowly out the door.  I heard him break down.  I heard him cry and ask why.  It is a terrible thing, to lose one's spouse.

I ran down the stairs.  I entered the family room and grabbed some of the sparkling powder off the mantle.  I threw it into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic.  Head Auror, Daniella Eustace," I said as steadily as I could.  A woman's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Daniella Eustace," she said in a dignified tone.

"It's Draco Malfoy," I said quietly.

"O.k.  What's the problem?" She asked concerned.

"Voldemort just killed my mother and my father has six death eaters trapped upstairs," I answered, shocked at the steadiness of my voice.  Inside I felt like I was dying.  

"Oh my goodness."  In a little burst of light, she was standing in our living room.  

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns all characters except for Daniella Eustace.  So don't sue, I swear it's not worth it.

A/N:  So how was that?  Good?   I hope you liked it.  I had fun writing it this afternoon.  Instead of going to the Skilled Trades Fair!  Lol… I know it sounds weird to have fun writing tragedy but I like writing. Period.  Anyway, please review and Thank you for doing so, just don't flame because if you do I can't write.  Thanks again.  Luv Gia 


	3. The Most Unlikely Voice

**Chapter Two**

**The Most Unlikely Voice**

"Where are they?"  Daniella asked urgently.  

"Follow me," I said.  I turned and ran out of the room.  She was close behind me.  I took her up the stairs and we entered the room.  She stopped short as she looked from the black- cloaked death eaters to my father holding my mother's dead body, weeping.

"Quattroforan!" She said and flicked her wand at the death eaters. They disappeared and she turned back to my father.  "Mr. Malfoy?"  

Father looked up, his eyes were haunted and it made me shudder at the emptiness inside.  I can only imagine what he went through, watching as his enemy killed his wife, my mother.        

"Daniella?" He rasped.

"That's me," she answered gently.

"You have to catch that son of a bitch.  Look what he did to my wife, what he almost did to my son!" Father was getting angry now.

"We will," she said quietly.  "I thank you for holding the death eaters.  They will be questioned.  You have my sincere condolences.  If there is anything I can do-."

"Catch that bastard and kill him like so many others he's killed," father answered bitterly.  

"We will."

*        *         *

My mother's passing changed my father.  He increasingly shut himself away after the funeral.  He never lost the haunted look in his eyes.  I began to worry about him.  He rarely ate, at least around me.  I haven't heard him laugh with feeling since.  And it hurts knowing that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, you will never evoke the smile that makes his eyes sparkle.  When my mother died it was like he died too.  I often heard him crying as if it would make it all better, if it would make her return but it would not and I doubt he would let himself believe that.  Don't get me wrong, I cried countless nights but eventually I accepted I wouldn't see her again for quite some time.  

*        *         *

My letter arrived from school.  Four weeks after my mother died.  It crushed me knowing that I had to go back and leave my father behind, in his misery.  I had to go back and make that bastard pay for what he did.  Make him cry for no more as I watch him slowly die.  I will let him suffer the pain he inflicted upon us.  The countless tears shed for that whom he killed.  I will make that bastard pay.

*        *         *

"Come along, Draco," father said, emotionlessly, as he pulled gently at the sleeve of my robe.  I was standing in front of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.'

"Yes, dad," I answered turning to follow him, but something, more like someone, caught my eye.  "Dad," I whispered. 

"What is it, Draco?" He asked.  The dark figure was gone.

"Never mind.  It is nothing," I answered a little shocked that it was gone.  

We walked through Diagon Alley going in and out of shops.  In Madame Malkin's, I saw the figure again.  And again in Ollivander's.  Once outside the figure is dead ahead, at the ice cream shop, glaring at us, at me.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone's following us," I say quietly.

"I know," he answered.  "Since Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"Not a clue," he answered.

"This could be bad, you know."

"Of course I know," he answered.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"Perhaps.  Perhaps not," he said quietly.  I looked to where the figure was.  Gone.  "Perhaps not… For now, anyway."

*        *         *

The day before school started, we made our way to muggle London to stay in the Leaky Cauldron.  The day was bleak and weary.  It was depressing just to look out the window of the carriage.  It made me think.  Think of all the rage I now carried.  Think of all the hatred I could hold for one person, no, one inhuman monster.  Think of how it could be if mother was there to see me off to school.  But she was with me for the rest of my life.  I later learned that.  

I watched my dad, staring out the window.  I wondered what he was thinking.  I wondered if it was taking all of his will not to break down right there.  I often heard him at night.  Whimpering, crying, flat out shouting in rage sometimes.  Sometimes screaming about how it wasn't fair, about how it should have been him.  Every time I heard him say that, every time I heard him cry, I knew that he had died, if not physically, he did so emotionally.  I know he only goes on for my sake.  I know he only goes on because he loves me.  But it hurts me knowing that I am keeping him from his first love.  Narcissa Malfoy.  Why did it have to be this way?  Why did you have to go?

I know I keep talking like that.  But it kept running through my mind.  I could still here her words in my mind.  'Draco… Luscius… I'm sorry…' I mean it would haunt you too, would it not?

*        *         *

So, the day wore on and we arrived at our destination.  The Leaky Cauldron.  It's not exactly my idea of four-star accommodations, but it worked.  I unpacked the few things I would need for the night and left my room.

"Dad?" I asked as I entered his quaint room. 

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Can I go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" I ask quietly, thinking he won't let me go because of previous events. 

"Sure… Of course, just be back for dinner," he answered as he looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses.  I turned to leave but he said something else.  "You know, Draco, you remind me so much of me when I was your age, but you are still so very much like your mother as well."

I stared at him.  What could I have said?  He smiled softly.  

"Go on, boy.  Have fun, check out the new brooms," he said as he went back to his book.

"O.k." I said. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Bye," he said and I left. 

*        *         *

I walked down Diagon Alley.  I took in the sights and smells as if it was the first time I had ever been there.  The street takes on a different life as night falls over the cobbles.   I gazed around, wide eyed, as I slowly made my way down the alley.  Some shops were closing while others were just opening.  Then I heard it.  The voice.  His voice.

"No, I don't think I like these," he said.  I stopped dead in front of Madame Malkin's.  

No way.  I was hearing things.  It couldn't be him.  His voice was softer, but perhaps he had grown in confidence over the summer.  It was slightly deeper, but not a ridiculous baritone.  It was more of a tenor and it sounded really… good.

"How about these, dear?" Madam Malkin said.  I supposed she had brought out more robes.

"Yes… I like the deep green," he said.

"Of course, dear.  They bring out your eyes," she said lightly.  After a moment I heard the bell of a cash register.

The door to the front of the shop opened.  I tried to move but my legs decided not to work right then and I couldn't.  He stepped out of the shop and nearly ran into me.

"Watch it," he said as he picked up his robes.  

"Sorry," I said hastily as I tried to retreat, but I ended up running into him again which made me feel like an idiot.  This time he knew who I was.  Hatred filled those green eyes and inwardly I cringed.  

"Malfoy," he said contemptuously. 

"Potter."

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns all characters so far except for Daniella.

A/N:  How was that?  Did you like it?  I hope so.  Anyway,  I'm glad the seven of you guys like this.  Thank you for reading and Thank you for reviewing.  Please review and tell me what you think of this.  Tell me if it floats your boat!  Haha… Just don't flame.  Be critical if you need to be but other than that don't flame.  Well I gotta go…  Thanks again for reading this… Luv Gia


	4. Return To Hogwarts

**A/N: Enjoy…**

**Chapter Three**

**Return to Hogwarts**

I stared at my supposed archenemy.  He glared back.  We stood in thundering silence.  My ears were ringing; everything seemed to stop around us, even time.  We looked into each other's eyes, for god only knows how long.  His expression softened.

"I'm sorry," he said as he turned to leave.  

"It was my fault," I said and as he turned to look at me I turned and made my retreat.  I basically ran as fast as I could back to the Leaky Cauldron. I felt his eyes burning in my back.  I booked it up the stairs, ran into my room and slammed the door.  

I flopped, face first, onto my bed.  I don't know why but by time I was running up the stairs to my room, I had tears rolling down my cheeks.  Perhaps, I was crying at my own weakness to not be able to let him take the blame, or maybe it was because I couldn't keep up the stupid sham any longer.  I really couldn't tell.  Perhaps it was both.  There came a knock on the door.

"Draco?" Dad's voice drifted through the aged wood of my room's door.  I quickly wiped away my tears while sniffling. 

"Come in," I said shakily.  The door slowly creaked open and I looked up, red eyed.  Dad walked in little by little as if he was treading on dangerous ground.  

"They didn't say I had to deal with upset 15 year olds when I became a father," he said trying to cheer me up.  Which it did.  I smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that.  They didn't tell me I had to deal with certain things in school either," I said in a vain attempt to sound like the normal old Malfoy me.  He smiled.

"What's wrong?  Is it your mom?" He asked.

"It's always mom, but that's not why I am upset at this moment in time," I sniffed.  I really didn't want to tell him what was wrong.  I did not know if he approved of well… you know.  

"Then what's wrong?  No matter what I am behind you," he said quietly.  He probably knew what I was, seeing as I was a dashing Malfoy and so far hadn't brought any girls home to meet the parents.  

I took a deep breath and poured my heart out.  I told him about how I felt about Potter and that he didn't return the feelings.  That I had condemned myself to the wretched fate of enemy.  Told him what I felt now that mom was gone.  Told him that I was going to kill Voldemort and make him pay.  Told him that everything with the Potter situation escalated in the previous 15 minutes.  Told him it kills me to be evil to him.  Told him it hurts yelling at and insulting him.  Told him that I do have feelings but no one at that dejected school seemed to grasp that concept because of my last name.  Told him that, contrary to popular belief, I can't have everything I want.  That I can't change the world.  That I am only one person.  I was crying, sobbing and at times shouting as if it was the only way to be heard.   When I was finished, I was a mess.  Father sat there and listened to everything, looking thoughtful.  I stared at him in silence, well almost silence because I was still trying to regain my composure.

"Do you know what?" He asked after a length of time.

"What?" I sniffed.

"What's meant to be will find a way." He said simply with a comforting hand on my shoulder and left me to contemplate what he said.  Those words have stayed with me to this very day.

*        *         *

I woke in the morning feeling so much better having gotten that off my chest.  I wondered how dad felt about it.  I wondered if he cared that I did not care for women.  Oh well, I guess it did not matter.  What's said is said.  I was packed and ready to leave by nine am.  So, I sat in my room and read my mother's cookbooks.  I know it sounds lame, but I was crying as I        remembered the fun times we had with those books.  It hurt knowing that we would never cook together again, at least not for a while.   

"Draco?" Dad's gentle voice met my ears as he poked his head into my room.

"Mhmm?"

"Ready to go?  You're train leaves in about an hour," he stated calmly.  I nodded and stood. 

I placed my mother's books in my suitcase and followed dad down the stairs out onto the busy streets of muggle London.  A normal looking car replaced our carriage.  Slowly, we made our way to King's Cross Station.  The hustle and bustle of muggles trying to get where they were going swirled around us, and we went unnoticed as we slipped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.  

The beautiful scarlet steam engine came into view.  It looked as formidable as ever and wonderful in its own way.  It was as inviting as my mother's smile…  _No, I must stop thinking like this_, I shook myself.  _She's gone, she's gone and there is nothing I or anyone else can do to bring her back.  No matter how much I want it…_ _She's gone…_  I was a very depressing soul for a good chunk of that year.  

"Come on Draco.  Let's get your things onto the train," Father said quietly.  I nodded slightly.  

We made our way toward the train and Father put my things in the side compartments.  The day was typical of September.  A bit cool and bright.  No cloud in the sky and the sky was the colour of a tropical sea, aquamarine blue.  This would have been the kind of day to make me smile, but how could I have done so then?

"Well, I won't be seeing you until Christmas holidays, then?" Father asked quietly.

"I suppose not," I answered solemnly. 

"Have fun then and I'll try to write everyday."

"I'll try to write everyday and I'll try to have fun.  If that's possible."

"Oh, don't talk like that.  This is the greatest time in your life to make friends.  This is the best time to make memories and god knows that's not going to happen while your in Slytherin.  Branch out and be different.  Tradition needs to be broken sometimes," he winked.  I caught what he meant.  I smiled.  He gave me a small smile before he hugged me.  "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too," I said quietly.  

"Now, go on before you miss your train."  With that I turned and stepped onto the train.  I walked to an empty compartment and waved as my father disappeared with the rest of the train.

I was sitting alone, staring out the window, watching houses and pastures and most anything else pass me by.  The vending woman came by with her trolley of snacks.

"Anything for you, dear?" She asked with a kind smile.  I was feeling a little hungry.

"Could I get a butterbeer and a packet of crisps?" I asked.

"Of course," she bent and pulled out what I had asked for.  She handed it to me. "1 sickle and 1 knut, please."  

I handed her the money and she went on her way.  Again, I found myself watching the passing towns and odd houses, as the scenery grew darker.  After about three hours on the train, Harry burst into my compartment.

"What do you want Potter?" I sneered.

"Nothing.  I'm just hiding.  So, if you stop talking, we won't have to converse whatsoever until my friends find me," he said matter-of-factly.

I did not care to answer at the moment.  So, I returned my gaze to the window.  The sky grew steadily darker.  Suddenly, Harry erupted into a fit of laughter as he dove under his seat.  At that moment, I saw Ron walk by, spot me and leave.  

"Perfect hiding place.  Thanks Malfoy," he smiled at me for the first time in his life.  And for the first time in mine I smiled back, which I think caught him off guard.  Hell, it caught me off guard. 

*        *         *

_We will be arriving at Hogwarts Station in about five minutes.  Please prepare to depart the train, _a disembodied voice floated through the train.  Harry had left about twenty minutes before when Ron's voice floated through the air saying that he had found everyone else and that Harry had won.  I was left alone again, but when the train came I a halt I was dressed in my robes and ready to leave.  Though, I did not want to see Crabbe Goyle or Pansy.  I sighed as I heard her shrill voice ring through the air.

"Draco!" She called as I just stepped off the train.  She ran right up to me and hugged me but I just let I did nothing in return.  "Where have you been?  We were looking all over for you!"

"I was near the front of the train," I answered annoyed that I could not have been alone for a little while longer.

"Oh," she answered hurt that I had not come and found her.  "I'm really sorry about your mom."

"Um… Thanks," I said unsure on how to take the sympathy.  

We walked to where the carriages were to pick us up.  Pansy and I shared a carriage.  As we made our way down the bumpy road, I looked out of the window out onto the vast expanse of deep dark water that reminded me of my soul.  

Soon, we had arrived and were stepping into the entrance hall with the rest of the students above first year.   It was just as magnificent as ever with its high pillars of white marble and lovely would trim.  We walked into the halls and settled at our usual table.  Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  The traditional, no one makes friends outside of their own houses.  It was really quite frustrating but I later changed that.  We all began talking again.  Crabbe and Goyle parked themselves one on each side of me, much to my dismay.  After a moment's chatter the sorting ceremony began.  Many of the students were shaking like crumpled leaves in the wind.  We received about 10 new students.  

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood to make him start of the year speech.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts!  I trust you had a wonderful summer!  I have a few start of term notices before the feast gets underway…"

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all… I just use her brilliant characters for my twisted stories… I swear no money made so don't sue… I swear it's so not worth it.

A/N:  Well, how was that?  Did you like it?  I know it took me forever to write but I have been writing the Moon Shone Brightly and Eight Princes and After Eleven Years more often than this because this type of my writing requires inspiration… And you don't get inspiration when you're stressed out about marks… I've got 78% in History!! Oh man you have no idea how happy I was!!  Well, please review… Thank you for reading my story… Luv Gia


	5. Beginning Classes and The Not So Good Lu...

**A/N: Enjoy…**

**Chapter Four**

**The Beginning of Classes And The Not So Good Lunch**

I woke in the morning feeling kind of sick to my stomach, but it soon passed as I stepped out of the shower.  The steam was invigorating.  I made my way back to my dorm, changed into my robes and was joined by Crabbe and Goyle as we made our way to the great hall.  

As we stepped through the big oak doors, the noise that met my ears was dizzying.  But one quickly gets used to it as you melt into it.  I did not each much that day, too much was on my mind, even though Pansy urged me to in her annoying pug-like way.  There was one girl sitting across from me, she was a first year, and she kept making googly eyes at me, which was quite annoying.  

"Hi!" She said in a very high, really annoying squeaky voice.  

"Umm… Yeah," I said as I returned my attention to my scrambled eggs and toast.

"My name's Ana.  What's yours?" She asked.  Boy, was this kid annoying.

"Draco."

"That's a cool name!  Do you know what it means?"

"Hmm… I think it means dragon in Latin," I said getting annoyed that she would not buzz off.  I know I sound evil but you have obviously never met the kid.  She looked almost like Pansy but she had the dumb blonde air about her.  No offence to blondes seeing as I am one, it was just how I felt at that moment in time.  

"Where do you-." She started.

"Uh, I think I have to leave," I said quickly shoving some food into my mouth then making a quick retreat.  I went to the prefects at the head of the table to get my timetable for this semester.   Here's what I had.

**_Monday:  _**Divination, Double Potions w/ Gryffindors

**_Tuesday:  _**Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures

**_Wednesday:  _**Defence Against the Dark Arts w/ (yup you guessed it) Gryffindors

**_Thursday:  _**Astronomy, Ancient Runes

**_Friday:  _**Transfiguration, History of Magic.

          So, I made my way out of the great hall.  I walked down some corridors until I found the Divination classroom.  Same hole in the ceiling.  I was standing there quietly.  Crabbe and Goyle had finally met up with me and took their usual positions on either side of me.  

          Once everyone had arrived, the silver ladder had dropped down as we could climb up.  The same wispy Trelawney stepped from the shadows and greeted us in her grave way.  I was not in Harry's class this year, so no visions of death and such. Which was quite a relief.  It gets quite annoying after a while.  So, the class went as usual, same cryptic messages in the crystal balls.  I just made up my reading and it seemed to please her. 

Soon, the bell had rung and we were on our way to the great hall.  I was getting sick of Crabbe and Goyle whining about having "damn potions" with 'god damn Gryffindors.'  I stopped abruptly; it took a moment for them to realize this.

"Guys, I hate to say this but… Piss off!" I yelled very annoyed.  "Same goes to Pansy.  When I feel like it I might start talking to you three again!"

Did I ever sound like such a bitch.  Oh, well what can one do when you're mad?  Thus, I left them there standing like morons.  I walked the rest of the way to the great hall.  I got some lunch (Yorkshire pudding, some mashed potatoes and Chocolate milk) and sat down as far away from all the people of my house as I could.  Then I heard her, that annoying high, squeaky voice.  

"Draco!" Ana yelled.  _Here she comes to wreck the day!_ I though bitterly.  

"Same to you!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, piss off!" Man, I was in a bad mood.  She looked at me as if she was about to cry.  I was going to apologize but I stopped myself.  No, if I was not firm she would not leave me alone and she was a _first _year.  

"Okay," she squeaked.

          Everyone else at the Slytherin table inched away from me.  I was glad for it too.  I was in no mood for human contact.  I think I had the male version of pms (well skip the 'm' part, O.K. just forget about it I was just very, very bitchy).  I ate in contented silence, as I contemplated nothing short of the universe.  For once, I forgot about Harry, I forgot about Voldemort and everything else that had went wrong in my life.  I was just then and there and happy might I add.  

          The bell rang again signalling five minutes before class started and it was time to head to the dungeons for potions.  The last person I wanted to see right then was Snape.  He had his ways of pissing me off.  I was not in the mood for his crap.   When I arrived at the dungeons, I had my own little circle of space where people dared not to go.  I smiled to myself.  This was the life.  

*        *         *

          "Potter, Malfoy you two will be potions partners from now until mid-terms," Snape said dryly.  Harry and I just stared at each other.  "Well?  What are you two waiting for? Move!"

          We were up from our seats in an instant and seated at bench #1.  Snape had got it into his head that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor should be partners.  So, each Slytherin was paired with a Gryffindor, much to many of their dismays.  I laughed at Pansy as she was put with Hermione.  

          "Poor Hermione," Harry sighed as he sat down opposite me.

          "I know, eh?" I said absently, still laughing.  "I feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with that."

          He snorted.

*        *         *

          Right around the middle of class my stomach began to churn.  I could feel my lunch turning over and over.  _Oh god.  What next? _I thought cursing whatever I had had for lunch.  My hand flew into the air and Harry looked at me. 

          "You don't look too good," he observed lamely.  

          "Thanks for no-," I stopped short for I feared if I said anymore he would be wearing what I had for lunch.  

          I waved my hand desperately in the air, back and forth. I was getting fidgety and finally Snape looked at me.  

          "What is it?" He snapped.

          "May I go to the washroom?" I asked, almost begged.

          "Just wait until I am finished with my lessons.  This is very important in life, Mr Malfoy," he said dryly.

          I put my hand back down and shot death glares at my snotty professor.  My hand came back to my stomach as it continued to stir.  

          "Are you OK?" Harry asked with genuine concern.  I was about to answer when my hand shot over my mouth and I bolted for the door.  I ran toward the washroom as if running for my life.  It was complete chaos just trying to find the goddamn loo.  I heard footsteps echoing off the hall behind me.  I didn't stop to see who was following me my mind was on other things like how I wasn't going to make it to the washroom.  So, my #1 priority was to find a wastebasket.  

          I found one in an empty classroom.  I then quickly lost my lunch.  A gentle hand came to rest on my back and rubbed back and forth.  

          "Whoa.  Get it out, bud," Harry's voice comforted as he patted my back.  Why he flowed is beyond me, but I was very grateful.  I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  I was still feeling kind of sick.  I whipped around and heaved into the wastebasket a little longer.  Harry stood there the entire time as if not fazed by my getting sick.  He rubbed my back and occasionally wiped the hair out of my eyes.  When finally I was finished I collapsed in a nearby desk.  

          "You okay then?" He asked sincerely as he sat down beside me.

          "Yeah, I am," I answered.

          "Okay, if you're sure.  I have to get back before Snape gives me double detentions," he said quietly.  I nodded.  He was up from his seat in one fluid motion.  He gave me a comforting hand on my shoulder before he walked to the door.

          "Thank you. Pott- I mean, Harry," I said quietly and he smiled.

          "Anytime, Draco," and he left.

          _What just happened there? _I asked myself.  

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything Except for Ana… Don't sue me I swear it's not worth it…

A/N:  Thanks so much for reading this.  Thanks so much Copper Fire, I totally agree with you!!!… Thanks so much to all of you… I hope you liked this… Please review… Just to mention, that was my first flame ever and it didn't bother me one bit!! I laughed my head off and bit back!  Hahaha… I know you all have opinions on this but I really strive for positive.  But whatever… Please review… I love you for it and it really helps me write!  Thanks again… Luv Gia…


	6. The Dream and Forced into the Hospital W...

**A/N: Enjoy…**

**Chapter Five**

**The Dream and Forced to the Hospital Wing**

I did not return to potions that day.  Instead, I dragged myself down to my dormitory.  I was walking down the hall toward where the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon was, when I saw something by the statue.  I ran closer and saw it was my knapsack.  I rummaged through it and everything was there.  I noticed something on the closure, a small piece of parchment.  I opened it and it read:

_I thought you might need this…_

          It had to have been Harry.  Crabbe and Goyle are so stupid they probably didn't even see me leave.  Pansy well Pansy is Pansy and she thinks I should carry her stuff.  No, not going to happen.  Ever.  And the rest of my house is… I don't actually know what they are.   There are really no words to describe them.  I wondered how he got it there too.  The bell had not even rung and it would not ring for another 30 minutes.  Well, I was glad he got it here.  I wondered how he knew where the entrance to Slytherin house was.   I guess it did not matter I had my knapsack back.  I was happy.  I still felt nauseated.  So I said our password (conquer all) and made my way to my room.  

          I pulled on my silk dark green pyjamas.  Green was my favourite colour.  I pulled back the sheets and blankets of my bed and climbed in.  I lay there awake for quite sometime.  My stomach was still bothering me and many times I had to roll over and heave into the wastebasket.  Even though I had nothing left to get sick with it still sucked.  Eventually, I dozed off into troubled sleep.

*        *         *

_          My mother is running.  I am chasing her down a never-ending corridor.  Our footsteps are ringing in my ears.  The entire thing is in slow motion.  Her gown is long, white and flowing.  It makes her look younger and ethereal.   She is laughing and calling out my name but no matter how fast I run I can never catch up._

_          Then, suddenly, I am transported to a very bright room.  It's amazing how much light is pouring in with no windows or light sources.  It is almost like I was transported to a void.  Mom is standing in what appears to be the centre of what I am seeing.  But she is not the only thing there.  She has with her a crib.  It is small and midnight-sky blue.  She beckons me closer with the gentle wave of her hand.  _

_          Slowly, I step cautiously forward. That's when I heard it.  A tiny, soft wail and then it grows louder.   She holds up one slender, pale hand signalling me to stop.   She appears to be crying, sadly.  Then, she reaches into the crib and pulls up a tiny bundle.  _

_          The second the child is in my arms, all wailing ceases.  Mom smiles at me through her tears.  I look down to see the tiny child.  I gasp in shock for the child looks exactly like me, but he has the exact same intense green eyes as Harry…_

_*        *         *_

          I woke from the dream in a cold sweat.  I promptly threw up again, what I threw up is another thing.  I looked over at the clock, 2 am.  The dorm was dark and eerily quiet.  I looked around, everyone, except me, had their curtains drawn around their beds.  I could hear Terence mumbling in his sleep about Quidditch.  Crabbe and Goyle were both sleeping soundly and I mean soundly, their snoring filled the entire dorm, but one gets used to it.  

          I let myself fall back to my bed with a dull thud from the blankets.  I lay there straining my memory for the dream.  I had lost it all except for this eternal white light and a baby.  Whatever it was, it had given me quite a stir.  I did not remember the dream until almost a year later.  But that is not important until I get there.  

          I could not sleep for the rest of the night.  So I lay there thinking about many things.  But I mostly tried to make myself remember the dream.  I ended up giving myself a headache though.  Which was not fun, because I could not find the damn aspirin.  

          After a while, I got fed up with lying there.  So, I put on my robe, took some clean clothes and headed for the showers.  I walked up the stairs and turned the corner.  I opened the door to see I had the showers all to myself.  Score.  I entered, took off my robe and pyjamas, and hung them on the hangers on the far wall.  I turned on the shower and the first few minutes of water was cold, but it began to warm up.  

          I stepped into the stall cautiously still unsure of the water temperature.  It was perfect.  I sunk to the floor and let the water fall in a gentle rain over me.  It was almost heaven.  Eventually, I washed my hair and body, pulled some clothes on and went in search of breakfast.  Why?  I do not know, I guess it was just out of habit.  

*        *         *

          I was glad everybody was keeping his or her distance.  Harry was too and that was a little upsetting but I did welcome the solitude with open arms.  I was still feeling sick.  Nothing really happened again until DADA.  

          "You look like crap," Harry pointed out.  I was put beside him in this class because he was talking to Hermione and Ron too much.

          "Thank you," I snapped.  "I feel like it too."

          "Is there a problem boys?"

          "No professor," we both said drably.  This seemed to be good enough of an answer.  Professor Alkenbrack left us and went back to his lesson. 

          "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey," he said quietly.  

          "What's with the sudden interest in my well being, Potter?" I said tersely.

          "I don't want to see you dead. Much as we hate each other, I don't like to see people dead," He said offhanded.  I rolled my eyes and he just kept looking at me.

          "I'm sure you'll manage without me," I said dryly.

          "No.  I won't because no one is more fun to torture than you, Draco," he said my first name even as I keep using his last.

          "You'll make do, Potter," I said copying down the note that was being written on the board.   He put his hand up in the air.

          "What is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor Alkenbrack asked annoyed that Harry had interrupted the lesson. 

          "May I escort Draco to the hospital wing?  He doesn't look so good and I am sure you wouldn't want him to get sick in the middle of this awesome lecture on banshees," he said boldly.  Professor Alkenbrack looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then scrutinizing at me.  He sighed.

          "Very well," he returned to the lesson.

          Harry began to scramble around throwing his books into his knapsack and doing the same for me before I had time to react.  

          "What are you doing?" I asked under my breath.

          "Quiet.  I'm getting us out of class for free," He muttered as he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of class.  He dragged me down the corridor and turned the corner before he finally let go of my arm.  

          I turned to go back to my dormitory before he grabbed my arm again.

          "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

          "To my dormitory," I answered.

          "No," he said matter-of-factly.

          "Yes," I said as I tried to get out of his grasp.

          "No, _you_ are going to the infirmary.  I said you look like crap and you said you felt like it.  So, to get you to not feel like or look like crap, you're going to need medicine," he lectured as he marched me down the opposite way of my dorm toward the Hospital wing.

*        *         *

          "Who did what to who?" Madame Pomfrey sighed as I was dragged into the hospital wing.  

          "No one did anything to anyone.  Draco here says he feels like crap and I think he looks like it," Harry said nonchalantly.  I sighed.  Did he really have to keep saying that?  I heard the bell ring.  Harry 

looked up and shrugged.

          "Well come here, Mr Malfoy," she said with a wave of her hand.  I walked over to her and she began looking into my eyes and checking my throat.  Harry began to laugh uncontrollably and I stuck out my tongue at him.  He returned the gesture.  I tried not to laugh because when he did it he looked like a six-year-old not a fifteen year old.  

          "Well, you've got a touch of the flu," Madame Pomfrey informed me.  

          "Feels more like a touch," I muttered.  She left me on the bed as she went for a potion.

          "Looks more like a touch too," Harry said as he got up on the bed beside me.

          "Thank you, Potter, really," I said sarcastically.  He laughed.

          "It's the truth or would you prefer me to lie?" 

          "When it comes to the way I look… YES LIE!" I bellowed the last two words and he laughed again.  Ron and Hermione slid, laughing, into the room.

          "Hey Harry!" Hermione said happily.  Then spotted me. "Malfoy."

          "Granger," was my harsh reply.

          "Malfoy," Ron said sharply as he turned to look at Harry imploringly.

          "Weasley," I said unkindly. 

          "Well, see ya," Harry said as he hopped off the bed to follow his friends.

          "Bye," I said quietly.  He left me, again, pondering what had just happened.  

          "Here," Madame Pomfrey said as she threw some pyjamas at me.  "You're staying here for the night.  Take this."

          She handed me a glass of steaming potion.  I took a sip and made a face.

          "That's horrible," I commented.

          "I know.  I had to take it all too many times in my youth, so I know what you're going through and you have my sympathy," she said as she helped me under the blankets.  "Drink up."    

          I closed my eyes and downed the disgusting potion.  It did help though.  Immediately, a nice, warm calm feeling descended on me.  It felt wonderful and that was the first time I slept peacefully since my mother's death.

*        *         *

          I came to consciousness before I opened my eyes.  I stretched a little and made a contented noise.  I heard someone laugh softly and I froze where I was.  I opened my eyes slowly and found myself looking into Harry's amazing green eyes.  I was lying on my side and he had his face right up close to mine.  

"Good morning," he said as he sat up.

"Morning?" I asked dumbly.  I had thought I was only asleep for a couple of hours.

          "Yeah, it's only 6am.  I had to see how you were doing.  You don't look like crap now," he smiled.

          "Thanks," I said quite sleepily.   

          "I just came to see how you were.  So I'll let you get back to sleep now.  Bye," He said as he stood.

          "Bye," I mumbled as sleep overtook me again.  

Disclaimer:  You know who owns what and whom… Need I say more?

A/N:  Well, how was that?  I'm sick today so I had a lot of time to write… I just thought this was another cute little thing between Draco and Harry…  I'm not really sure what's gonna happen next… Any suggestions?  Tell me in a review and review even if you don't have suggestions please! Thanks so much for reading this… Well, I'm tired… I'll write more as soon as I can… Thanks again for reading and reviewing… Luv Gia… 


	7. It's My Fault and Quidditch

A/N: Enjoy… Thanks for reading!! Chapter Six 

**It's My Fault and… Quidditch**

          _Draco… Luscius… I'm sorry…_

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of my lungs and tears were streaming down my ashen face.  Terence was standing over me looking quite terrified.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were screaming," he said quietly.  The rest of my roommates were looking at me disbelieving.  

          "So?" I said as I wiped my face with the sleeve of my pyjamas.  

          "So, are you alright?" He asked.

          "Piss off," and with that I turned the other way and pulled my blankets over my head.  

*        *         *

It was near the end of October and I had been having nightmares of the night my mother died for about two weeks.  It was terrible.  I was beginning to look like death on a stick.  The strange thing was that in my dreams everything is ten times worse because Voldemort gets dad as well.  That tormented me.  It scared the bloody hell out of me, in all truth.  I could not bear to lose him too.  

I was beginning to blame my mother's death on myself.  _If only you had stayed put, _I screamed inside of my mind.  _If only you weren't so stupid.  If you had not have run she would still be here.  It is all your fault.  If you would have stayed there.  She would still be alive.  It's all your fault… your… bloody… fault…  _This put me in the worst moods.  I was intolerable, as Harry later put it.  I was so depressed.  The words rang in my mind; _if it weren't for you she would still be here… _I hated myself for a time.  I would put a silencing spell on my bed and scream about how it was not fair, how it should have been me.  I know I sound like my father but that was how I felt and acted.  

I was writing to father everyday, but that did not help me.  It just made me more depressed on how I could not be there with him to help him cope with it all.  He was all alone in that dusty, dark, old mansion where I did not exactly know the location.  He said he was fine and that he hoped I was well, but he was anything but fine.  Being alone in that place probably gave him more time to dwell on the past.  I could only imagine what it was like for him…

*        *         *

"Mr. Malfoy, could you stay for a moment?" Snape asked as the bell rung and everybody was up to leave.  I nodded as I put my books into my knapsack.

"What is it, sir?" I asked as I walked up to his desk.  Even though I was depressing and intolerable, I did not lose my respect for professors.  

"You have my sincere condolences after what happened to your mother, but what happened does not give you reason to neglect your studies," he said gently.  That was the first time I ever heard him sound sincere.  He wore a look that should never be on his face, it was kind and sympathetic and almost concerned.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved, sir?" I snapped coldly.  He actually cringed at my tone.  Then, he hung his head, slightly.

"No, Draco, I haven't," he said softly. I was about to start yelling about how could he know what I was going through, but before I could start he spoke again.  "But I soon will.  My father…" He took a deep breath.  "My father is dying from cancer and there is nothing magic or muggle medicine can do about it.  Draco, I soon will know what you are going through.  So before you start to get angry with me, just know I'm here if you need anything." 

For the first time in my life I forgot about my problems.  For the first time in my life reality smacked me, hard, in the face.  It was then that I realised it had to be far worse for him to watch his father suffer.  It was only an instant and my mother was gone, but he has to watch his dad die slowly, and I am sure, painfully.  

I looked at him with tears shining in my eyes and I broke down completely.  My knees buckled and I met the floor, sobbing.  

"It's not fair," I sobbed into the floor.  He was up from his desk and kneeling beside me.  "It's terrible what is happening to your father, but it's not your fault.  You can't stop it, no matter how much you want to it's still going to happen. But my mother would still be alive it if wasn't for my foolishness! I could have stopped it but I didn't!  She died to save me!  She died and it's all because of me!!"

"But you're wrong. You couldn't have stopped it.  You were afraid.  I know what happened, your father owled me.  It's not your fault and if you keep saying it is you are going to wither away to nothing.  You must move on.  I know it's hard.  I know it's not fair, but life goes on whether you want it to or not," he said gently with a tone of finality.  He was right and I could not argue.  As much as I hurt, he was right…    

*        *         *

The arrival of November brought with it cold depressing weather and Quidditch!  Professor Snape's words had brought me back to a semi-normal me, but I still got depressed every so often and I still do now.  

*        *         *

"O.k. Malfoy, you're going to psyche out the Ravenclaw seeker as much as you can.  Fake it like there is no tomorrow," everyone snickered at Jeremy LeNoran choice of words, including me.  "Barren, Oranmore, keep bludgers going at every member of that damn team.  Everyone else, keep away from bludgers and score as often as you bloody can!  Now get your asses out there and play some Quidditch!!"

We all walked from the change rooms out onto the pitch.  Boos echoed through three quarters of the stadium while from our part we received tumults of cheers.  We mounted and waited for the Ravenclaw team.   They entered and if we though our cheers were tumultuous, Ravenclaw's was deafening.   They mounted and we waited for Madame Hooch.

"O.k.  I want a nice clean game," she said as she released the snitch and bludgers.   She blew her whistle and threw quaffle.   We kicked off into the air.

"And there goes the quaffle taken by Joley Harrison, Ravenclaw in possession!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the air.   "Quite the beautiful chaser, might I add.  Oh!  Nasty hit from the bludger shot by Barren, a Slytherin beater.   Slytherin in possession.   Can the Ravenclaw keeper, Derrick Johansson, block this shot… No!  10-0 for Slytherin."

Boos rang from the stadium again.  I did a few loops to show my happiness.  

"Come on, guys! Wooooo!" I yelled clapping.  "Oh shit!"

I dove as I pretended to curse and see the snitch.  Cho Chang saw me; I did not understand why people mark me.  I can be so mean on the Quidditch pitch.  I swerved upwards.  God I loved my Nimbus 2001.  She nearly hit the ground.  But I pulled up too early.  Thunderous cheers erupted in the stadium.

"10-10 tie!!  Come on Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"Jordan, you're supposed to be unbiased," Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"Sorry, Professor.  Slytherin in possession, no I can't believe it!  Another goal.  20-10 for Slytherin.  Come on Ravenclaw kick some ass!" Lee Jordan bellowed.

"Would you like to be fired, Lee?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No.  Sorry it won't happen again.   Oh nasty hit to Slytherin chaser, Daren Oranmore!  Ravenclaw in possession, Slytherin back to Ravenclaw, Slytherin goal!  30-10 Slytherin," Lee Jordan said with effort to stay unbiased.  

I saw it.  A small flash of gold over by our hoops.  I sped as quickly as I could, still urging the broom on.  I reached out as I approached it and just as I was about to close my fingers around it… SMACK!  Bludger hit me in the back of my head.  I fell to the ground and blacked out.

*        *         *

I slowly came to consciousness.  I opened my eyes quickly and instantly regretted it.  The light that filled my room made me groan in agony.  My hands went over my eyes.  

"Fuck! Fuck… fuck… fuck," I swore over and over again.

"Whoa, language!" I heard Harry laugh from beside me.  

"Shut up," I said as I rubbed my eyes with the bases of my palms.  He laughed again.  "What do you want?"

"You took a bludger to the head and I thought you might be dying, so I came to grieve but you're awake.  So I wasted my time," he said lightly.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.  "What time is it?"

"About 12 noon on Sunday.  You've been out for 24 hours," he pointed out.  

"I feel like I have a hangover," I groaned.

"You look pretty banged up," he said as he ran his fingers over my cheek.  I drew a sharp breath across my teeth as his fingers moved over the bone.  "Yeah, you have a huge bruise there."

"Why do you care?" I asked out of nowhere.  He just looked at me for a moment.  

"I don't know," he said quietly, as if he was lost and did not understand.  

Disclaimer:  You know who owns what and whom… What else is there to say?  Don't sue me it's not worth the time…

A/N:  How was that?  There was some smack in your face reality… For Draco that is…  Well, I hope you liked it.  It took me a while to get the little thing between Snape and him right.  I kept thinking of new ways to put it… Please, Please, Please Review!!!  Tell me what you think!!  You know I love you for it!!  Thanks again…. Luv, Gia  

P.S.  Just so you know, I will eventually get to why the story is called what it's called.  If you look hard enough I am sure you know why… And if you do know why, don't freak I'll try to give as logical explanation as possible in the circumstances.


	8. The First Kiss and A Little More

**A/N:  Enjoy, yeah I know it's short…**

**Chapter Seven**

**The First Kiss and A Little More**

This part is a bit strange because I do not even understand what made him do it now.  It was quite amazing and I am glad he made the first move because I would have made an ass out of myself it I would have to have done it.  

*        *         *

"This game is going to go well into the night if one of the seekers don't find the snitch!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the stadium.  

Indeed he was right.  It was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match and I had bettered my skills to match Harry's.  Boos rang through the stadium as our house tied the score at 50-50.   Where was that snitch?  I was zooming around frantically looking for it.  

There.  By the keepers goal post for Gryffindor.  I forced my broom to go at breakneck speed toward the goal post.  _Faster! _I thought frantically. As if it read my mind, my broom shot forward.  I sped toward the goal post, as the sun was setting.   Boos rang again.  60-50 Slytherin.   I reached out and grabbed… air.  Damn it.  Harry got it.  I was mad.   

"Harry Potter catches the snitch and receives 150 points for Gryffindor!  Gryffindor win!  Gryffindor win!!!"

My team and I landed on the ground.  It was not like it was an important game.  It was still the beginning of the season; it was only the middle of November.  That did not stop me from being upset.  The only thing I liked and I could not do it right.  I felt like I failed my mother for some reason, maybe it was because she really liked Quidditch.  But whatever it was, my failure brought on a depression that made me think of my mother. 

I stormed off the pitch and into the change rooms.  I whipped off my Quidditch robes and threw them to the ground.  I marched into the showers, and roughly cleaned myself off.  Then, I stormed off toward my dorm.  

"Draco!" Harry's voice followed me down the hall and I just kept walking.  "Draco, wait!"

I just kept walking.  I ignored him and he ran toward me.  He grabbed my arm and I turned to gaze at him, enraged.

"Piss off!" I yelled.  He stared at me as if I had struck him.  

"What's your problem?" He asked after a moments pause.  My eyes flashed with anger.

"None of your business!"

"I'm making it my business!" He countered.

"No, I won't let you.  Let me go!!"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!"  It had turned into a shouting match in the hallway.  I was surprised no teachers had come to investigate what was wrong.  "Are you mad about the Quidditch?"

"Do you think me so shallow as to throw a tantrum about a Quidditch match?!"

"No, but I just thought I'd ask."

"Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you tell me!"

"It's not important nor is it your concern!"

"It is my concern because it is bothering you!"

I managed to get free from his almost bruising grasp.  I just booked it. I ran as fast as I could toward my dorm, down the corridor, around corners, down one flight of stairs.  I was almost past the entrance to Gryffindor tower when he caught me.  He tackled me to the ground.  I struggled to get free, but he pinned my wrists to the ground.  

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.  I turned my head away from him, cursing myself for not being able to fight back my damn tears.  Then, I gave up and just let them fall.  I looked to him with angered eyes.

"Fine!" I shouted into his face.  "Do you really want to know what's been bothering me?"  He nodded as if he was unsure if he should get it out of me.  "Well, last summer, Voldemort killed _my mother_ and it's all because of _me_.  There are you hap-."

His lips covered mine in a tender kiss filled with love.  I did not stop him I let him precede and I relished it.  It was wonderful.  It was amazing. I took comfort in it.  It scared me how much I needed that and craved more. We remained there on the ground in front of Gryffindor tower for what felt like an eternity.  Then, it happened.

"Harry what are you-.  Malfoy?" Ron's horrified gasp met us on the ground.  We both scrambled up blushing and he was stammering explanation, while I just looked at my hands.  "Listen, Harry I don't care what you do.  I just wish you would have told us." 

Ron left us in an awkward silence.  I do not know why I did it, but I ran again.  Of course he caught me again.  He slammed me up against a shadowed wall and I gazed into his, now very dark, green eyes.  He gazed back into my silver blue ones.  

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Everything." 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all… I'm just the twisted person who bends the Characters to her will.  Oh, I own Barren, Daren Oranmore, Joley Harrison, and Derrick Johansson

A/N: So how was that?  It took them a while eh?  Middle of November.  Well, did you like it?  I'm thinking they are going to be all blushy around each other for a while before they start up a relationship.  Ya know?  I glad everyone who has reviewed is liking it because I have way too much fun writing this.  I wonder, has anyone figured out what's going to happen?  Tell me in a review, but don't say what's gonna happen cuz I want it to be a surprise for everyone else.  I just hope you guys don't freak when it happens.  Oh well, what can ya do?  Thanks so much for reading this.  And Reviewing, I love you guys for it!  Thanks again, Luv Gia 


	9. I Am In Control

**A/N: Enjoy, it's sorta short…**

**Chapter Eight**

**_I_ Am In Control… **

_Everything… _The word still sends a shiver down my spine.  _Everything… _It was just the way he said it that will make it stay in my mind and within my being forever.  _Everything… _It was what he wanted and was what he eventually took.  _Everything… _It's amazing what memories a single word can conjure up.  

That kiss was what I craved.  It gave me a taste and of course I wanted more.  That kiss was amazing and there are really no words to describe it.   It liberated something deep inside.  Some primal urge that could only be satisfied with my own release.   Harry had been avoiding me, or was it I was avoiding him?  Well, whoever it was, we did not speak again until potions.

*        *         *

"Hi," I said as I sat down a bench #1.  He looked up at me from his textbook with a calculating look.  His eyes shone with something that, at the time, I did not know what it was.

"Hi," he said shyly.  

"Today, we will be _attempting_ to make truthfulness potions," Professor said in his usual condescending tone.  He was beginning another boring lecture about another boring topic.  "I stress attempting because I am sure only three of you will actually get it."

I rolled my eyes and Harry heaved a sigh.  The same old crap gets boring over the years.  I think the only one who had not gotten used to it was Neville Longbottom.  I did feel sorry for the kid, even if I did not show it at times.  

"Pass the astar root," Harry said quietly.  I was brought back to reality, picked up the jar and handed it to him.  His hand closed over the small jar, and my hand too, but only for a moment.  His skin burned where it touched and I wanted more.  

"Wait until your water is boiling before adding the unicorn horn, then let it cool and add the astar root.  Once this is done, bring it back to a simmer and add the boomslang," Professor Snape said in a monotonous way.  "Let that cool and then, finally, add the mandrake juice. _If _you've done it right, the potion should be crystal clear."

"This sucks," Harry said as he began to shred the astar root.  

"Tell me about it," I replied as I dumped the powdered unicorn horn into the boiling water.  I stirred it for a couple of minutes to make sure the powder had dissolved.  

We spent the class making the potion as we glanced at each other.  Once, every so often, I would catch Harry looking at me and we both would blush.  I still did not know where we stood on the relationship front.  That boy was kind of confusing.  He would be all over me one minute, though it never got that far, the next he would just look at me with contempt, which was mainly around his friends, but it still hurt.   

It is amazing how much one wants something and when they get it, they want more because nothing is enough.  Harry was toying with me.  So, I decided to turn the tables and toy with him.  He had Quidditch practice later on tonight.  The perfect opportunity...  

After the potion had cooled, we continued with the rest of the steps.  The class passed without any incident of significance. The potion worked, but we were forbidden to ask any deeply personal questions of each other, lest we wish to lose _all_ of our house points.  

Once class was done, I left quickly to formulate my plan.  As I finished with that, I grew increasingly nervous.  It took all of my will to stop from chickening out.  At five o'clock I grabbed the invisibility cloak, I acquired in 4th year from my dad, and dragged myself to the Quidditch pitch.

*        *         *

I was seated in the bleachers.  The sun hung low on the horizon.  There was little to no cloud in the sky.  The air was crisp; the first snow was to fall any day now.  Winter was my favourite season.  It always had the beautiful delicate look about it with ice and snow.  I love it.

From somewhere on the pitch I heard Jesse Anacrown yell.

"Heads up!!"

I ducked.  No way was I going to go through the pain of another bludger to the head.  The bludger passed me like nothing and went back to trying to fell the players.  I continued to watch as Harry zoomed around catching the snitch within minutes.  The practise went well into the night.  A mysterious glow settled on the pitch.  No doubt one of the players figured out a spell to make practices longer.  No doubt it was Jesse Anacrown, he was just as insane as Oliver Wood.  Once the practice was over, they all made their way toward the showers.  

I raced down the bleacher stairs into the small, barely illuminate hallway.  It was there where I stood waiting.  I could hear them in the showers.  Laughing and talking about their next game.  Then, they all began to leave, one by one.  The Weasley twins left first, the strange thing was that they were holding hands but I shrugged it off.  Then the chasers Angelina and Katie.  Jesse left whistling to himself.  The other chaser, I did not know their name, left just after Jesse and they began to talk.  All were gone except for the one I was waiting for and he did not leave for another twenty minutes.  

Harry left the showers and was just past me when I grabbed his arm.  He whipped around to see who his attacker was, but before he had any time to react, I pushed him up against the pitch wall.  It was dark and the only way he could identify me is if he saw my hair in the moonlight, which was entirely possible because I am shorter than him. 

I kissed him, hard, almost bruising to both of our lips.  He responded immediately and tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I would not let him.  I was in control.  We kissed hungrily for I do not know how long.  The concept of time seemed to have lost all meaning and it was just there and then.   I could feel his heart pounding as I pressed my body up as close as I as I could to him.  Our chests met and we were both breathing hard every time we broke the kiss for breath before we resumed it again.   I soon felt his body responding to the kiss when his hardness hit my stomach.  I was trying desperately not to react, but to no avail.  It was then I decided to leave him in burning dissatisfaction and annoyed frustration.  

I abruptly ended the kiss and took off running.  

"Wait!" Harry's demanding plea followed me as I ran toward the great hall.  I threw the cloak around me and disappeared from his view.  

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns anything unless specified in the chapters.  Don't own your stuff man, don't sue it's so not worth it!!

A/N:  So how was that?  Did you like it?  It's a bit weird but I thought I'd put Malfoy back in control for a little while.  Yes, Harry does know it's Draco.  Ummm… I guess that's all.  I want to know if anyone knows!!  Hahaha… that is really bugging me.  I tried to make it subtle but still stand out at the same, though it won't happen for a while.  I'm sure you know…  Anyway, Thanks so much for reading and please review!!  I love you for it.  Thanks again, Luv Gia 

P.S.  I'm so stupid!!! Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood have Graduated!!!


	10. We Begin To Talk and Then I Have To Leav...

**A/N:  Took me long enough… Eh?  Enjoy! **I was listening to This I Promise You by N*Sync when I wrote this.  I suggest you listen to it while you read.  It may help you to understand all my sweet sappiness… ;-) 

**Chapter Nine**

**We Talk And Then I Have To Leave**

It was in the early days of December when we started to talk.  It took both of us a while to even be alone, well more him than me because I stopped taking Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's shit a long time before.  He kept making the first move and that did not change this time either.  If it had been up to me I would have just left it.  But he felt the need to seek me out and see what was going on.

*        *         *

It was just after dinner in the great hall and I was walking in the new fallen snow.  The view was breath taking.  The castle was crowned with sparkling white glitter and the ground was covered in powdered diamonds.  The moon shone in the deep dark of night like there was no tomorrow and it smiled down upon me.  The wind was a cold, but gentle breeze and it made my cheeks turn a light pink.  

For the first time in months, I actually felt happy.  I could remember my mother and smile.  The winter was always a lovely time. 

I remember when I was only about five years old, it was the middle of the night and the very first snow of the season was beginning to fall, my mother woke me up and dragged me out of bed.  She put a snowsuit on me and we met father at the door of the manor.  We were up until about three in the morning just sledding and making snow angels and throwing snowballs.  We went inside mom put me to bed.  When I woke up the next morning we had hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies for breakfast.  I miss those days, but it does no one good to dwell on what once was, does it?  

I was just walking around the lake, with its thin layer of frozen crystal.  The moon reflected off it just barely and it cast an ethereal glow over the water making it look silver.  I sat down on one of the stone benches that never seem to get snow on them or get wet.  I took a deep breath and the smell was amazing and intoxicating.   There really are no words to describe it.   I sighed in contentment as I gazed out over the wonder.  I sat there undisturbed for quite some time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Harry's gentle voice ask.

"It is," I replied almost dreamily.  This was probably the first time I was actually relaxed around him and dropped my façade of bitchy Malfoy-ness.  

"You know you shouldn't be out here lest you wish to catch a cold," he said quietly.

"I'll survive," I said lightly.

"I know.  Malfoys always survive," he said thoughtfully and I had no idea what he meant.

"O.k. then," I said slightly confused.  So far, we hadn't looked at each other.  I just kept my gaze out across the lake.  There was a little tension in the air and I am sure it was coming from Harry.  I really had nothing on my mind, except that I was actually happy.

"Draco, I have to… to…" Harry began and stammered.  I finally looked at him.  That was the first time I actually saw him looking vulnerable and… scared. 

"Draco, I don't know how to say this…" He trailed off. 

"Then say it and we'll figure it out from there," I said trying to give him some confidence.  We sat in silence again.  He took a few deep breaths to collect his thoughts and then looked me in the eye.  

"Draco, I'm not saying I love you.  I'm not saying that we could be together forever, but I like you and I think I've made the clear on quite a few occasions," he said hurriedly as if afraid that if he stops he will not be able to finish.  "I don't know how you feel or if you even want a relationship.  I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to just trying something, but if you don't I completely under-."

"I would like that," I said softly, but still clearly.  

"Really?" He asked as if he dared not believe his ears.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Really."  

His face lit up with an amazing smile and he threw his arms around me.  He held me close and the both of us stared out across the vast expanse of the lake in contented silence, as if that was the way it was meant to be.  Forever and always.

"Well, I can't feel my ass," Harry said matter-of-factly.  "I'm gonna go inside.  Don't stay out too late."

"I won't," I smiled and he left. 

*        *         *

It is amazing how everything can just come together.  Everything can finally be a little better than it was.  How you can go from utterly alone, to having that just one person to make it all better.  I still missed my mother terribly, but Harry made it just the little more bearable when I was away from my father as well.  We did not rush into a heavily, serious relationship.  Instead, we took it a step at a time and it was the perfect pace for both of us.  I was so glad we, more like he spoke while I listened, had that talk.  It is just, oh, how can one explain?  Amazing, perfect, wonderful, lovely, and utterly astonishing.  

*        *         *

Christmas holidays were upon us and I did not want to leave Harry but I wanted to see my father like you would not believe.   I missed him so much; I was counting the days till the train left.  But my return would be bittersweet because it would only be father.   Do not get me wrong I love my dad.  It's just that there will always be that hole in my heart that was ripped out as my mum died in my arms… 

*        *         *

"Draco!  You've still got four hours until the train leaves!" Harry said as I paced around the abandoned classroom.   We had found the place and used as a sort of sanctuary to be alone together, (get your mind out of the gutter we had not done that!).  

"I know, but I cannot wait to see him again!" I said as I hopped up onto the windowsill.  I stared out across the vast property as the snow began to fall yet again. 

"You're gonna have to.  Come here," Harry said quietly and I leapt off the sill.  I walked slowly toward him.

"Why?" I asked slyly stopping about five feet in front of him.  He closed the space between us.

"So I can do this," he pulled me close and kissed me.  I pretended I was annoyed and tried to get away.  He smiled and whispered; "I won't see you for three weeks.  At least give me something to remember you by."

I laughed at him.  

"I'll write to you.  It'll have to do," I said trying to be serious.  His arms were around my waist and I was looking into his startling green eyes.  

"I love you, you know?" He said quietly.  I was taken aback. Of all the things I expected him to say that was not one of them.  After all, it had not even been a month.  The sincerity that rang in his voice made me almost want to weep. 

"I know," I said quietly and ashamed.  I could not say it back and I do not know why.  But he said nothing and smiled sweetly.  We kissed again and went back to our wonderful silence.  It's weird.  We had this complete understanding of each other.  So we had no need for words.  It was just there in raw emotion.   

"Come on," Harry said leading me out of the classroom.  He threw the invisibility cloak around as and we walked, hand in hand, out to the train station.  

I had already taken my luggage down earlier that morning, so we just took our own time to walk in the snow, talk and laugh.  Around him was really the first time I felt light hearted, felt like I wanted to smile just to see him smile.  

The scarlet of the Hogwarts Express was vivid on the white snow and it was inviting because it looked nice and warm.  It was cold outside, give me a break.  The conductor called everyone aboard and Harry turned to me, sadness written across his features.

"I guess this is good bye," he said quietly.  I smiled.

"Il n'y a aucune une telle chose comme au revoir aussi longtemps qu'il y a amour," I said quietly and he looked at me confused.  "There is no such thing as good bye as long as there is love."

"Don't forget to write," he said pointedly.  

"I won't," I said.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" He asked as if he just remembered, which I am sure he did.

"Surprise me," I answered.  He gave me a thanks-that-was-a-lot-of-help look.  "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," he answered smugly.

"An eye for an eye," I laughed.  The train revved and I had to leave.  I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss filled with need.  "G'bye." Was my muffled farewell.

I hopped on the train and waved as it carried me away from the love of my life.  It was going to be a long three weeks without him, but dad was there.  

*        *         *

"We will be arriving at King's Cross station in a few minutes," the voice of the conductor floated through the compartment.  I pulled on my jacket.  I was not going to change into muggle clothes for the sake of well… muggles.  I walked down the corridor as we slowed to a stop.  I walked down the steps and out onto the platform.

"Draco!" Dad called.  He had aged so much within the past few months.  

"Dad!"

Disclaimer:  It's all Rowling's !!!!  Kinda sucks though….

A/N:  So how was that?  I tried my best to get this up as soon as possible but my computer was being a jackass.  I hoped you liked it!  Please review!!  That little bit Draco says is French.  Please don't laugh at me if it doesn't make sense all you people who can speak French, I'm Mohawk so I tried at least, eh?  Well, I hoped you liked it.  Thanks so much for reading and those of you who've reviewed and those of you who will!!  I love you for it.  Luv Gia


	11. Home For Christmas and The Surprise

**A/N:  Here ya go!!! ENJOY!!! Please Review!!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Home for Christmas and The Surprise**

I ran into my dad's open arms and he embraced me tight.  I had not realised how much I had missed him.  

"So, how was the first four months?" He asked as we walked toward the barrier with my trunk. 

"Excellent, given the circumstances," I replied as we ran through.  

"Anything I should know about?" He asked as he nudged me with his elbow.  I blushed and laughed.

"Yeah, the entire student body of Slytherin house is afraid of me."

"Well, then," he said trying to stop his slight laugh.  

We walked to the carriage that was going to take us from the station and dad threw my trunk onto the back of the thing.  We sat in silence in the confines of the carriage with no windows.  I was again put under a sleeping spell as we neared the mansion.  

*        *         *

The mansion was beautifully decorated.  Garlands of silver bubbles were wrought over the banisters.   Candles were in every corner of the place.  Snow that generated heat was on the, once cold, stone floor.  The Christmas tree was dazzling.  It had luminous, silver ice fairies that were dancing on the branches.  Snow was dusted over it.  Plus there were the traditional candy canes and gingerbread people.

I climbed the stairs, with my trunk, and made my way to my room.  It was just the way I had left it, except father had put a few seasonal touches in it.  Like, I had a pine garland around the top edge of the wall.   The house even smelt like Christmas.  It felt so good to be home, but at the same time it tormented me.  Not ten feet away from where I stood, my mother had died in my arms.  Why, you ask, did I not change rooms?  Even now I do not know why.  Father had asked me several times if I wanted to, but I refused.  I was drawn to the spot like if I held onto it she would still be, in the smallest measurement, there.  

*        *         *

"Can we go to… I dunno… Diagon Alley?"  I asked nonchalantly.

"Why?" Father asked.

"Because I need some things," I replied.

"Like what?" He asked.  Boy, was this annoying; trying to explain to your father that you wanted to go and buy your boyfriend a Christmas present.

"A present," I answered.

"For who?" He asked.

"Loads of people," I answered.

"Like who?"

"Like you."

"Like who else?"

"Does it matter?" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't tell me… I won't… take you to Diagon Alley!"

"That's rotten!"

"I know."

"As long as you know."

"So, who else?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"If you _really _want to go," he said smugly.  What is with people and bending my words to suit their needs?

"Harry," I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Harry!" I shouted.  He almost giggled.

"I knew it!"

"How could you know?"

"You were smiling when you got off the train."

"That could have been from anything!"

"No, it couldn't have.  I remember everything you told me that one night at the Leaky Cauldron!  And you were so upset when I put you on the train," he stated.

"Are we going then?" I said changing the subject.

"You told me so… Yes," he answered.

*        *         *

We were sitting in the carriage and dad had this superior look on his face.  I was trying to figure out what and finally I gave up and asked him.

"What are you so smug about?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied.  I turned back to my book as I waited for when I was allowed to look outside the carriage.  "What are you getting Harry?"

"I really don't know.  Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.  He sat there and thought about it for a while.  

"Do you know what he likes?" He asked after a moment.

"Quidditch and… chocolate frogs," I answered.  It made me realise I really knew nothing about him.

"Hmm… That doesn't give us much to work with," he said thoughtfully.

"I know," I said quietly.  

We went back to riding in silence as we both contemplated what I should get for Harry.  When I was allowed to look out of the carriage, I realised that the sky had gotten darker and it was snowing. 

"Do you think he'd wear a bracelet?" Dad asked after a time.

"Maybe.  What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, what if you got him a bracelet that had green, red, silver, and gold all interwoven, but nothing flashy maybe just a thin string with the colours," he suggested.  I loved the idea.

"That's perfect.  I'll get him some chocolate frogs too!" I said happily that now I knew what to get.  The problem was where would I find something so one-of-a-kind?

*        *         *

Diagon Alley was busy as ever with it being so close to Christmas and all.   Witches and wizards bustled on either side of the alley.  Some with friends, some with family, others just frantically trying to pick out that last present for the hardest person to buy for in the world.  I was with my dad and we went through to many of the jewellers.  We were down to the last one and I can't even remember what it's called.  We stepped inside and the bell on the door rang.

"Good evening, fine sirs," said the little old man behind the counter.  He was smiling pleasantly. 

"Evening," I said quietly as I walked up to the counter.  "I was wondering if you could make something for me…"

"Well, I'll try my best," he smiled.  I pulled the drawing of what I wanted out of my pocket, I had drawn it in the carriage.

"This is what I want.  I don't want it to be able to wear out or fade.  It has to be strong to last forever," I said pointedly.  He studied the drawing for a moment and then he ran into the back room.  He returned after about five minutes with a minuscule wooden chest.  He opened the chest and inside was a hoop of red, gold, sliver and green.

"It will conform to the exact size of the wrist of whomever the lucky girl is.  Is this what you had in mind?" He smiled as he picked it up and handed it to me.  I took the small bracelet in my hands and inspected it closely.  It looked like it was made from embroidery floss but upon closer inspection, it was very soft metal.  It was striking and perfect.  I hoped he would like it.  

"Exactly what I had in mind," I replied.  I did not haggle for the price I paid whatever he wished (1 gold galleon and 3 sickles) and left the store.  

After that, we walked to the sweetshop and bought some chocolate frogs.  I later bought my dad a box of fizzing whizzbees, they were his favourite sweet.  

*        *         *

"Dad, where's Merlina?" I asked coming in from the owlry.  Merlina was our owl. 

"She's out delivering something for me, why?" Dad asked.

"Because I wanted to send Harry his present," I answered.

"Well, wait until after Christmas.  She'll be tired and won't want to go anywhere," he said as he looked through the daily prophet.

"But I want him to get his present _for_ Christmas," I said almost like a child.

"He'll live," he said shortly.

"Fine," I snapped and trudged back up the stairs.  

*        *         *

I was mad at my dad for not letting me send Harry his gift before Christmas so he could get it on Christmas morning.  But I guess I could not argue with him, what could I have done except get into a big row and be mad at him for the rest of the holidays?  

*        *         *

I woke up in my warm room on Christmas morning with the biggest smile on my face.  I hopped out of bed and walked down to breakfast in my pyjamas.  It was not a sunny day but the snow was falling and that was just as lovely.  I stalked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  What I saw there made tears well up in my eyes and made me want to laugh at the same time.  

On the table was chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate.  The other part that made me want to laugh was dad.  He was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, munching on cookies and covered with flour.  I could not contain my laughter any longer; I burst out laughing at my father.  He hopped off the island.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.  

"Only a few moments," I gasped through my laughing.

"At least I tried!" He huffed.  I smiled at him, walked over to and hugged him.

"Thanks so much," I whispered.  

"No problem," he said at ease.  There was a knock at the door and I tensed.  "Could you get that please?  I have to clean up this kitchen."

"Are you sure it wise?" I asked.

"It's fine.  It's one of your relatives dropping off some gifts for you," he said lightly as he went about cleaning the kitchen.  I eyed him suspiciously and then walked out into the living room and then out into the main corridor.  I opened the door and whoever was standing there had their back to me.  I cleared my throat and they whipped around.

"Harry?" I breathed.

"Draco!" Harry said happily as he swept me into his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all… Unless of course you've encountered something different then, it probably belongs to me.

A/N:  So how was that?  Did you like it?  I hope so.  Come on guys!  Review… You know you want to!!  It really helps me write and I will say thanks soooo much in my next Author's notes.  And I'll email you with updates if you want!!!  I still can't believe only one person has got the little thing I put in there… Oh well, what can you do?  Hahaha.  I'm really happy because this is the quickest I've ever updated something.  Well, that;s all for now.  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing… Luv, Gia


	12. The First

**A/N:  I know it took me forever… But enjoy anyway!!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The First **

"You're dad sent for me," he smiled down at me.  "Love the pj's." 

"Oh my gosh," I said suddenly aware that I was in my pyjamas.  "I'll be right back, feel free to go in, eh?"

I ran back upstairs and changed again.  I threw on an old black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.  I ran a comb threw my hair, but I did not slick it back.  I just let it fall like it would naturally.  I brushed my teeth, washed my face and dashed back downstairs.   I found Harry and dad sitting in awkward silence both sipping hot chocolate.  I really hoped dad did not give Harry the third degree.

"Well this doesn't look very happy for Christmas," I said matter-of-factly.   Harry turned around and smiled.

"Oh, it is," he said happily.

"So, was this premeditated or was it a spur of the moment thing?" I asked.

"Oh, premeditated all the way," Dad smiled.  Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," I said as I sat down at the table.  We all sat in awkward silence.  

"Well, I have to go check the… Yeah," Dad said as casually as possible and left us in a hurry.  

"Anyway," I said lightly.  

"Merry Christmas," Harry said quietly as he kissed me.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered, as he pulled away, with my eyes still closed.  

*        *         *

The day went by quick enough.  Harry and Dad got along well enough.  They did have a heated argument about Quidditch though.  It was funny, actually.  We ate our dinner in the main dining room.  The chandelier had snow falling from it that disappeared just before it touched anything.  Soon we were sitting down to open the presents Harry and I had gotten each other and the ones I had gotten dad.  

*        *         *

"Thank you!" Dad said as he opened his box of fizzing whizzbees.  "I needed some more of them."

"I thought you did," I laughed.  Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  If we were older, I probably would have flipped but it was not that anyway.  

"I hope you like it," he said as he handed the box to me.  I opened it and gasped.  Inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  It was a small diamond shaped crystal.  It floated just above the cloth of the box.  Inside it swirled the colours of our houses.  Silver, gold, red, and green.  It seems we had the same idea in our heads.  "It's magnificent.  Thank you so much."

He smiled his brilliant smile that seemed to light up his whole face.  Then, he hugged me and I pulled out what I had gotten him.  I handed him the small chest and the wrapped box.  Grinning, he preceded to open the box of chocolate frogs.

"My favourite!" He said forgetting himself.  He then moved to the small chest.  He unlatched the top and opened it.  His jaw dropped slightly in surprise or awe, I really couldn't tell.  He lovingly picked up the thin bracelet and inspected it.

"It's not much," I began.

"It's perfect," he finished.  

*        *         *

I have never seen him without that bracelet.  It has become a part of him.  I was so glad that he cherished something that he received from me.  It made me so happy that he and dad seemed to get along.  Even with their previous history.  The evening passed without any occurrence, we just talked.  When it was time to turn in for the night was a different story entirely.

*        *         *

I yawned and covered it with my hand.  

"You're tired?" Harry stated more than asked.  I shook my head.

"No, I'm not," I answered sleepily.  Both Harry and Dad sighed quietly.

"Come now, Draco, you're acting like a child," Dad stated gently.

"No, I'm not," I huffed.

"Yes, you are," Harry said as he stood up and let me flop to the couch on my side.  "Come on.  Go to bed."

I looked over at dad who nodded.

"Go on you two," he said and he winked at me.  "I trust you can find Harry some where to sleep?"

We both blushed and I nodded.  I took Harry by the hand, led him out of the living room and up the stairs.  We stepped up each stair, hand in hand.  We walked slowly and cautiously.  I led him to the end of the long corridor and around the corner.  I reached out to turn the doorknob when he grabbed my wrist.  I looked at him, questioningly. 

"I have a surprise for you," he stated.  I just looked at him confused.  "Just stay out here.  I'll be five minutes.  Tops."

"O.k. then," I said as he left me.  

I heard him unzip something, then scuffling and running around.  I heard 'inflamare' and even a little swearing.  I leaned against the door.  I had suddenly caught a second wind.  I was drumming my fingertips on the door and I heard Harry call, 'One more second!'  Suddenly, the door opened and I nearly fell in.  

"Close your eyes," he said softly.  I complied, he took my hand and he led me into my room.  I heard soft piano and violin music, coming from the corner and the scent of faint vanilla hung in the air.  "O.k. open you're eyes."

Again, I complied and when I did so, I gasped.  Every inch of my room, that had a flat surface, was covered in pure white candles.  The flame cast a golden glow over the stones of the floor.  When I looked back at Harry he was smiling and pointing up.  I looked up and the ceiling mirrored the night sky.  

"Oh, Harry!  It's beautiful!" I said as I looked around my room again.

"Just like you," he said honestly.  I blushed and looked down at my hands.  "I never knew you could be so shy."

"Yes, well, there are many things lots of people don't know about me," I answered with my head still down.  He walked over to me and took me into his arms.

"And I don't want to be one of those people," he said softly into my ear.  That was the second time I've heard him so sincere.  I took a deep breath to recompose myself and then I looked up into his emerald green eyes.  "May I have this dance?"

 I smiled and nodded.  He put his hands on my waist and we began to sway, slowly, to the music.  Cautiously, I put my forehead in the hollow of his neck.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  

"I love you," I whispered against the pale flesh of his throat.  I felt him shiver and goose bumps rise on his skin.  I do not really know why I said it then.  I think it just felt right.  

"I love you, too," he said softly as we continued to dance.  I stepped back a few inches to look into his emerald green eyes.  He smiled softly before he brought his lips down on mine.  

We kissed fervently and time lost all meaning.  His tongue roamed my mouth; I loved the way he tasted.  I slid my hands up his shirt and massaged the, Quidditch hardened, muscles of his chest.  I soon removed his entire shirt.  He was in the process of doing the same to me when I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quite breathlessly, hands still wandering.

"We can't do this.  Not here," I said quietly, just as breathless, not taking my hands of him.  

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"My dad.  He's just down the hall.  He'll hear us," I whispered.

"I can fix that," he stated, as he pulled his wand out from his robes.  "Silenceacare!  There, he can't hear us," He stated softly.  Of course, I did not believe him.  Silencing spells were for sixth years.  "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really, no," I said as I shook my head ever so slightly.  He huffed.

"Fine, go out there and I'll scream as loud as I can.  Leave the door open to further my point," he said pointedly and I had to laugh at him.  So, I went outside and he screamed until he was blue in the face.  I went back into the room, staring at him, blatantly disbelieving.  He laughed.  "Told you so."

"I guess you did," I said lightly.  He walked to me, took my hand and led me to the bed.  I slid onto it nervously.  He followed and straddled me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked seeing my nervousness.  I nodded.  He proceeded to kiss me.  Just before everything got too much he whispered, "I cannot believe my only love was born from my only hate."

*        *         *

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything…. Unless of course… It's unknown….

A/N:  That last line there, is from Romeo and Juliet, or something Like that…. You know who owns Romeo and Juliet right?  Anyway,  how was that?  There is an unedited version for those of you who wish it.  I am sooo sick, not in the head, I've got a cold… Lol… It sucks… I am so tired but I wrote it for you, my adoring public!  Lol, seriously though, I am so glad all of you are enjoying this.  I know this part came a little earlier than one might expect, but they are guys… lol… No offence!  Anyway,  I say anyway a lot.  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing… Luv Gia

P.S.  Who thinks I should make a companion piece to this in Harry's point of view?… Review and tell me!! : )


	13. Getting Embarrassed and Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  I have my inspiration back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Getting Embarrassed and Back To Hogwarts**

I woke in Harry's arms.  His warm embrace was so comforting.  Today, we had to go back.  I really did not want to go and look at the Slytherin retards, but that's just me.  I'm sure Harry wanted to go back, see Hermione and Ron and get the rest of his presents.  

"I can feel you looking at me," he said with his eyes still closed and I jumped.

"Jesus, Harry.  Did you have to do that?" I said annoyed.  He laughed softly.

"Yeah."  I slid out of his arms and off the bed.  I picked up my pyjamas and put them on.  

"I'll be back in a little bit." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

*        *         *

"Father?" I inquired as I opened the door to his room.  He looked up, from his newspaper, over the rims of his glasses.

"Draco?"

"Can I come in?" I said quietly as I tugged at the hem of my pyjama shirt.  He nodded and I walked to his bed and climbed in beside him.  

"Long night?" He asked slyly.  I felt my face burn with embarrassment and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I said changing the subject, "for sending for Harry and thank you for one of the most wonderful Christmases I've ever had."

He smiled softly and put his arm around me.  "It was not a problem for my favourite son."  I smiled and we sat in a father-son contented silence.  "I bet Harry's looking for you."

"Probably, but he can wait," I said a little sleepily, I was dozing as we were sitting quietly.  So, we remained there for another half an hour, with me nodding off and dad reading a newspaper around me. 

Grudgingly, I pulled myself out of bed.  "I should go now.  See you at breakfast!"  And with that I left to find Harry.

*        *         *

"There you are!" I said as I found Harry in the living room.    
He was packed and had everything by the door.  He turned around and smiled, he was looking out of the window.   "Come on.  Let's make breakfast."

And that's exactly what we did.  I made pancake batter and had Harry cooking them and flipping them.  Soon, he had a massive pile on a plate.  I made sausage and some eggs for Father.  

"Whoa!  Feast!" Father said as he came into the kitchen.  He had his hair slicked back into a neat ponytail and he had his normal black robes on.  

"I know, eh?" I said as I put the plate of pancakes and the plate of eggs on the table.  Harry brought the sausage and sat down. 

"So, are you guys ready for your OWL's yet?" Father asked quietly as he reached for the eggs.  I nearly spat out my orange juice.

"Oh my god!!  I completely forgot about them!  I'm gonna fail… oh crap," I said a little freaked out.  In all truth I had forgotten about them.  One tends to forget a lot of things, when you're dipping in and out of depression.  I had sixth months to prepare. 

"Draco!  Calm down!" Father said pointedly.

"Yeah," Harry interjected.  "Hermione has had both me and Ron studying non-stop after we did our homework since October.  I'll help you."

"See?  No need to throw a fit," Father said lightly.  "And if you really want I can get Severus to help you out."

"No thanks.  I get enough of him in potions," I said quickly.  Harry looked as if something just dawned on him and hopped up from the table.

"Be right back," he said quickly as he left my Father and me in the kitchen.

"Well then," Father said as he took a bite of his eggs.  "Draco these are so good!  Your mother taught you well."  I smiled at him little bit of praise.  

Harry soon returned with a triumphant look on his face.  He was holding a dark green book.  He tossed the book at me and it had gilded lettering. 

"Cramming For Your OWLs," I read aloud and looked to Harry questioningly.

"Hermione gave it to me and Ron has his own copy.  I've memorized it.  You can have it if you want," he said as he sat down again to finish his breakfast.  

"Thank you… so much," I said as I set the book down and began to finish my breakfast.  

"Well, we should leave soon," Father said as he sent the dishes to the sink with a flick of his wand.

"Yeah, well I have to go look through my room once more," I said getting up.  I walked out of the kitchen and Harry followed me.  

*        *         *

"I don't want to go back," I whined in a very un-Malfoy like way.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Harry said watching me check my drawers and closets. "No wait.  What am I saying?  It's Slytherin."

"Shut up!  It's just the people, not the house," I said indignantly.  

"Whatever you say," he smiled as I sat down on the bed, having finished my search.  He crawled toward me like a panther ready to pounce on its prey.  His movements were cat like, smooth and languid.  

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he jumped on me.  He kissed me very deeply and very passionately.  I responded instantly.  Soon, we were getting pretty heavy.  Then, the worst possible thing happened.

"Draco, we should prob- **_Jesus Christ_**!" Father had opened the door right when Harry put his hand down my pants.  We shot apart and stared at my Father's back.  He had instantly turned around when he spotted us.  

"Okay, dad, we're decent," I said trying not to laugh after we had fixed our shirts and I put a pillow on my lap.  

"Well, now I know better to knock eh?" He said.  I burst out laughing when I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.  Harry noticed as well and started laughing.  Father noticed what we were laughing at and huffed.  "You would do the same if you had caught me and your mother doing similar things."

"Eww! Dad!" I said, instantly disgusted at the thought of my mother and my father doing the same.  

"Hey!  We're human too!" He said nearly giggling at the fond memories.  I just shuddered at the thought.  

"Anyway," I said getting off the bed.  "We're ready to leave whenever."

"That's good because we should probably leave now," He said as he turned and went out of the room.  

*        *         *

"It's alright.  You can go find Ron and Hermione, I don't mind being left alone," I said quietly.  I really didn't mind, but still part of me wanted him so desperately to stay. 

"No.  I do not want to leave you alone.  Besides, we'll hide under my invisibility cloak.  They are convinced I stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays," Harry said firmly. 

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sure," he stated with a quick peck on my cheek.  We went to the very end of the train.  We hid out under the invisibility cloak for a good hour until we were sure everyone had gotten into their compartments and left ours alone.  

*        *         *

All too soon, the train was pulling into Hogwarts station.  I was a little depressed because I wouldn't get to see him, really, again until our little sanctuary where we had agreed to meet at midnight.  

"Come on," he said quietly.  We were just about to step off the train when I fell back.  He seemed to take this as me letting him go down the stairs first.  So, down he went and he walked for a few moments before Ron and Hermione started shouting at him and hugging him.  No offence to them, but at the time it made me want to gag.  

So, I walked quietly down the steps and he walked with his friends.  They continued talking for a minute and then Harry stopped.  He turned right around and held out his hand to me.  I looked at him questioningly; he smiled and nodded.  I smiled and ran and took his hand.  We received quite a few odd stares as the two worst enemies in school held hands.  

Disclaimer:  I think you get the point by now….

A/N:  So how was that?  Was it good?  Oh, man I hope so!!!!!!!!!!!  It took me forever but I did it!  I hope you guys like it!!!  Thanks sooooooooooo much to Linda!  She had the idea for the cramming for your OWLs… She helped soooooo much!  So If you really like this story, Lin deserves some of the credit!  Anyway… Please review… I thank you sooo much for it!!! I am just soooooooo happy I got this up… Thanks again… Luv Gia


	14. The Talk, A Dinner Surprise and Getting ...

**A/N:  This is probably the quickest I've ever updated… I am just SOOO happy for my inspiration.  And a big thanks goes to Lin…**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** The Talk, A Dinner Surprise And Getting Thrown Out**

Word spread like wildfire around the school.  The Boy-Who-Lived was holding hands with none other than Draco Malfoy.  Everyone seemed to think there had to be a logical explanation for it and there was… love.  Harry and I fell to the back of the crowd, his friends followed.  We walked for a moment before Ron stopped us and waited for everyone to be ushered inside.  

"I never thought you were serious about him," Ron said quietly turning to the both of us but only looking at Harry.  I actually thought the kid was going to kick the shit out of me once he found out.  Maybe he was too stunned to do anything but you would think he expected it after finding us on the floor. 

"Well, I am," Harry stated as if it were the most common thing in the world.  

"But why him?" Ron asked.

"He has a name," Harry said, a hint of anger coloured his voice.

"Okay, sorry.  Why Draco?" 

"Ron, can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure."

"Why Hermione?"

"Because I love her."

"There you have your answer."  I felt a slight blush in my face as he said it.  I smiled softly to myself and I felt Harry squeeze my hand as if to reassure me of his answer.  Ron just sort of stared and then turned to me.  

"You hurt him and I'll kill you," he said with a pointed finger not two inches from my face.  I didn't mean to but I shrank back from him a little ways.  Harry punched him playfully in the arm.

"You hurt _her_ and I'll kill _you,_" he said pointedly to Ron, who nodded as if saying no need to worry.  Hermione, who had been watching the whole ordeal, suddenly squealed with delight and threw her arms around Harry and me.   

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She said happily as she stepped back.  "Well, see you guys at dinner."

Her and Ron left Harry and I to do our own thing.  He looked at me as if expecting me to say something.  So I did.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

"I thought I was gonna have to kick Ron's ass."

"Why?"

"Because I thought he'd try to kick yours."

"Well, at least you have a lot of faith in your friends," I laughed.

"You're telling me you didn't think he was gonna flip?" 

"No, it's just are you not supposed to think your friends are gonna except whatever you throw at them."

"I suppose, but this might have been a little much."

"Oh well."

"Mhmm," he mumbled as he took my hand.  We walked towards the great hall.  The entrance hall seemed to be deserted.  The great hall was another thing.  It was very loud with the chatter of student holidays and gifts received to talk about and, presumably us.  

Harry pushed open the large oak doors, all talking ceased and every single person turned to look at us.  It took so much effort just to keep my calm cool Malfoy façade.  I looked nowhere in particular, and then my gaze fell upon the head table.  Dumbledore was looking directly at us.  He smiled slightly and nodded.

I looked at Harry and he smiled.  He looked at me questioningly and I nodded.  He leaned in and kissed me.  It wasn't a heavy over doing it kiss nor was it a little peck.  It was a loving kiss that was just passionate enough to get the point across.  A collective gasp rose as the students (and teachers) saw their precious boy-who-lived kiss the son of an ex Death Eater.  

We parted and left for our tables.  I walked to Slytherin table as if nothing had happened and I saw Harry do the same.  I put food on my plate and slowly began to eat.  Pansy was staring at me for a while then she burst into tears and ran out of the great hall.  I received hateful glares and even a few interested stares.  I could hear people whispering things along the lines of 'I knew it'. 

Every student at Slytherin table moved as far away from me as possible.  I guess they were afraid I would hit on them, yeah right.  Not going to happen.  Then about half way through dinner, I felt someone looking at me.  I mean I knew people were staring and glaring but this time I felt someone looking.  I looked up from my plate.  Icy blue eyes locked onto warm emerald ones.    

Harry was looking at me and smiled.  I smiled back and then he moved his head in a way that said 'come here'.  

'To your table?' I mouthed.  He nodded and I grinned.  He had a seat right beside him for me.

So, I placed my fork and knife on my plate and I stood up.  I walked deliberately toward Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.  If looks could kill, I would have been dead five times before I hit the ground and they weren't even from Gryffindor table.  Slytherin looked furious that I had ditched them for the Boy-Who-Lived.  Harry grabbed my hand under the table and I smiled.       

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Seamus said while smiling broadly.  

It certainly looked that way.  My seat was filled as immediately as I had sat down with the Gryffindors.  They were all glaring at me as if daring me to come back.  I stuck out my tongue at Blaise Zabini.  

Gryffindor seemed to be more accepting of Harry and me.  I didn't understand it, considering everything I've said and done, but Harry probably explained.  I hate to admit this because Harry will laugh at me but I felt at home.  

*        *         *

Harry and I were the last ones to leave the great hall after dinner.  I think Hermione and Ron were threatened by me.  I didn't know why.  I mean they weren't losing Harry or anything; they just had to deal with me.  I was glad I didn't have to deal with anything from the Gryffindors, it was sort of 'you're friends with Harry so you're friends with me' type thing.  

"Well love, see you at midnight then?" Harry asked as we stopped at the intersection that went left to Slytherin dungeons and right to Gryffindor tower.  

"Yup," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he smiled as he went the right.  

"Bye."  I turned left and walked to the Slytherin dungeons. 

I turned the corner to that was just before the entrance and I stopped dead in my tracks.  My clothes, trunk, books and basically everything I owned at this school were in the corridor in front of the stone gargoyle.  "No…" I walked closer and there was a small envelope on the pile.  I picked it up and opened it with my hands shaking in rage.

_Since you're so fond of Gryffindors, you can live with them, Puff._

"You stupid little fucks!!!"  I shouted at the door.  I jammed everything I could into my trunk.  The rest I shrunk and threw in.  "I'm glad you packed for me because I was going to do the same!  You just saved me the trouble!"

I put a weight reduction spell on the trunk and dragged it around the corner.  It was there where I collapsed, crying for it was the only way I could vent my rage without teachers coming to see what's wrong. 

I dug out my invisibility cloak and threw it around the trunk and me.  I made my way to Gryffindor tower; all the while tears were streaming down my face.  I thought I had gone all crybaby.  I was trying to force myself to stop, which I eventually succeeded in just as I narrowly missed Mrs. Norris.

I walked up to the portrait of a fat woman and she instantly woke up.

"Who goes there?" She asked frightened.  I pulled off my invisibility cloak and she looked surprised.  "And what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Harry," I said politely then for good measure I added, "please."

"I'm sorry but it is nearly time for them to go to sleep as I am sure it is for you…" she started.

"Yes it is, but the problem is, I have nowhere to sleep."  Was my quiet reply.  A look of compassion settled on her wrinkled features.  She sighed.

"Just a moment."  Then she was gone from the portrait.  I waited about two minutes before the portrait door swung open. 

"Draco?" Harry said worried.

"Oh, Harry!  They kicked me out!" I said shakily as I handed him the little note they left me.

"Since you're so fond of Gryffindors, you can live with them, Puff," he read aloud.  Then he looked up at me, rage filled his features.  "I'll kill them."

Disclaimer:  You know who owns what by NOW!!! 

A/N:  So how was that?  I swear that had to be the quickest I've updated.  I only received one review for the last chapter and that was sort of a downer… I hope someone reads this and feels the need to review… I would be sooooo thankful!!  Oh man!  Two chapters in like 48 hours… I think that's pretty good.  Especially for me… Man!  Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Luv Gia


	15. Crashing in Gryffindor and Talking to Du...

**A/N:  YAY!  I'm updating left and right!  That's because I know where this is going!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Crashing in Gryffindor Tower and Talking to Dumbledore**

"No, Harry I don't mind really," I said trying to calm him down.  I didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"It's not right!  Just because…URGH!" He said angrily.  

"I know…" I trailed off and took a deep breath.  I was still pretty mad but I didn't feel like ranting and raving though.  I covered a yawn with my hand as Harry continued to freak out.  Then he stopped as he noticed it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!  Did you want to sleep here until we can go sort something out with Dumbledore?" He asked quietly. 

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Come on," he said as he took my hand.  He waved his wand and in an instant my trunk was gone.  I wondered what he did in his spare time.  

"Harry, he's not supposed to be in here.  It's against the rules," Hermione said in her head girl bound way, for once Ron wasn't there.  

"Shut up, Hermione.  It's my fault he's not in Slytherin house right now," Harry said as he walked me across the common room.  It was really cozy looking.  As opposed to the leather and stone look of the Slytherin common room.  

We made our way up the stairs and into his dorm room.  He walked to his bed and I found my trunk at the end of his bed.  The rest of his roommates were asleep and someone was snoring very loudly.  

He reached under the bed and got out an extra pillow.  He climbed into bed and left the curtains open for me to climb in.  I dropped my robe and pants; I took off my shirt and, in my boxers, climbed in next to him.  It was nearly ten at night and I was put out from earlier.  He draped his arm across my chest and pulled me close.  We fell asleep like that and I had a very peaceful rest with him by my side.  

*        *         *

Harry looked so peaceful while he slept.  It was quite cute, but still something I cannot explain because words cannot do it justice.  He looked younger and vulnerable.  He looked like he did when I first saw him.  He looked like he did not have the cares of the world on his shoulders the way he always seemed to.  It's amazing how sleep can change a person.  

Looking at him made me think of what a remarkable thing love is.  It made me think of how many would say a couple of fifteen year olds would know nothing of love, especially since they are male.  But his love has helped me through a lot as you will soon find out.  It made me think that without his love I may not be able to get over my mother's death.  

*        *         *

"Good morning," Harry whispered as I opened my eyes.

"Hi," I yawned in return.  He smiled and kissed me.  "Hungry?"

"Yeah," he said as he stretched.  I was about to get off the bed when he got on top of me.  "I said I was hungry," he almost growled in a possessive way.  He started to kiss my neck.  Instinctively, I moved my head to expose more of the sensitive flesh for him to kiss and he took full advantage of it too!  He kissed my chest and kept going further down.  He was just about to take off my boxers when it happened again.  I can't believe people kept walking in on us.  I mean he was asleep so he didn't know I was there but come on!  

"Harry, come on time to get- **oh for the love of MERLIN**!!!" Ron flopped backwards, groaning.  He was writhing on the floor with his hands covering his face.  "Oh my eyes!!  I'm blind!"

"Shut up!" Harry laughed at his friend on the floor.  "Serves you right!" 

"Harry, I don't think anyone deserves to see that no matter what they did," Ron said matter-of-factly but his hands muffled it. "Uh!"

"Anyway, are you hungry?" Harry asked both Ron and me.

"Not anymore…" Ron groaned.

"Yes, I am," I said quietly as I pulled my shirt over my head.

*        *         *

All through breakfast I received glares.  It didn't faze me for I didn't care anymore, not that I had really before but you know.  I took it all with a smile and this made them furious I am sure.  It was really quite funny.  After breakfast, Harry and I went to talk to Dumbledore.

*        *         *

I stopped just outside of the gargoyle that was going to lead us to Dumbledore.  I was a little afraid because at that point I had never talked to the guy.

"Come on, it'll be alright.  He'll know what to do," Harry said reassuringly after he said the password and the gargoyle moved aside.  He gently took my hand and led me up the steps.  

*        *         *

"I could talk to Professor Snape about it, if you wish to be back in the house," Dumbledore said kindly after listening to the conversation.  "That is of course, if you want to go back."

"With all due respect, sir, I do not wish to go back if they discriminate against who I am," I answered truthfully.

"That's completely understandable.  Well, we can do one of three things.  One, you can get resorted, two, you can take residence with Harry in Gryffindor or three, you can live somewhere in the castle own your own.  You may have a little while to think about it if you wish," he said with a slight smile.

Living in Gryffindor didn't seem so bad.  I certainly didn't want the embarrassment of a resorting.  Living alone didn't sound like much fun, but whatever was going to be my fate depended on Harry.

"Excuse us one moment," I said and stood.  Harry to this as his cue to do the same and stood up to follow.  

Once we were outside, Harry kissed me as if he had been waiting a million years to do so.  

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked in a way that meant he was not trying to influence my decision.

"I guess that depends on you…" I answered quietly.  He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I would like to live with you in Gryffindor Tower but if you don't want me to…" I trailed off.

"Oh, Draco!  Why would think I wouldn't want you to live with me!  I would love you to!" He smiled happily.

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters if you need a crasher course in disclaimers of the Harry Potter persuasion. 

A/N:  So how was that?  Did ya like?  Well, I hope you guys had a good Christmas or a happy holiday.  I've got a week left till stupid Highschool starts again.  YUCK!  Anyway, please review!  I thank you for it!  I also thank you for reading!  Thanks again, Luv Gia


	16. He's Free and Happy Birthday

**A/N:YAY!!Finally… I'm sorry this took me a while to write…**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter Fifteen **

**He's Free and A Happy Birthday**

It was all decided.I was to move into Gryffindor as soon as possible.McGonagall was a bit flustered at the idea of having an ex Slytherin on Gryffindor territory, but in the end she decided it was for the best.The fifth year dorm room had an extra bed put into it, right beside Harry's.

Harry was getting crap from the rest of his friends.They said things along the lines of 'It's great you love him but does he have to move in here?' as he later told me.The remarkable thing is, he took it all for me.I mean if he wanted me to, I would have moved to my own little home somewhere in the castle.

***

"They look like they really hate you," Hermione said one day outside of potions.

"Hmmm… what?" I asked for I wasn't paying attention to her.I was off in space, in my own little world thinking of nothing in particular.

"Them," she nodded in the direction of the Slytherins."They seem to hate you."

"So?" I said as if waiting for her to say something that mattered to me.

"So, doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

"No," I stated firmly. 

"Slytherins suck," Ron said 

"Hey!My dad was a Slytherin!" I said indignantly. 

"So?" 

"So!My dad doesn't suck!"

"He could just suck and you don't know it."

"You little piece of crap!" I shouted as I dove at him.No one insults my father and gets away with it.I was about to swing at his face when Harry grabbed my wrist. I shouted at where Ron was lying stunned on the ground, "Just because I'm dating your best friend doesn't mean that you are allowed to insult me or my family!"

"He didn't mean it, Draco, I'm sure.You didn't mean it right Ron?" Harry said trying to keep the peace.

"Your bloody right I meant it," Ron answered snottily. 

"That's IT!" I roared.I dove at him but Harry caught me once more.He walked me away from them.

"Calm down.Take a deep breath," he said soothingly putting his hands on my shoulders and pressing his forehead against mine to look into my eyes.We were standing about a hundred feet away from them.

"I know I was mean to them in previous years and I'm trying Harry, really I am, to be… civil.But if he is going to be a git I'm going to be the same," I spat coldly while pointing at Ron to emphasize my point. 

"Just give him time.He is still trying to get used to the fact that we are dating and that I love you," Harry said quietly.

"Like I said before, if he feels the need to be git I'll act the same way to him," I said firmly.He nodded his defeat and we walked back to the charms classroom.

***

It was about a week before my birthday when the aforementioned happened.

January 31, born in pretty much the dark of winter.It was during a snowstorm and mother went into labour at the manor.She said father was beside himself trying to get a hold of someone.He couldn't carry her to the fireplace to get her out by floo, mind he's not that strong.You would think that they could have used magic but mom said the both of them were so frantic it didn't occur to them.So, my dad delivered me in the study on the floor and I was named after a book in the study as well.Draconus Ignigenae*, I believe was the title though I'm not sure on the spelling it was some sort of Latin book. 

***

I woke the morning of my birthday quite early.I wanted to be alone because I felt another bought of depression coming on.It was my first birthday without my mother.So, I slipped out of bed and climbed up to the owlery.

Nenya hooted happily and flew down to my out stretched arm.It hurt a little because he claws were digging through the fabric of my shirt but I dealt with it.Now, I suppose one is inquiring as to where I found such an unusual name as 'Nenya', well it is from a book I read back in the year before I started Hogwarts.The Lord of the Rings, I believe was the title.It was a name that grabbed my attention.I really like it so when my parents presented me with a beautiful tawny owl, the name seemed to fit the serene air she carried.

"Hello, girl," I said as I stroked her beautiful soft feathers.She hooted happily in reply.At least someone was happy.I don't know why but my birthday made me more depressed than Christmas.

I walked to the open window and set Nenya on the windowsill.She looked at me with curious eyes as I produced a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment.I unfolded the piece of parchment and began to write to my father.

_Hello Dad,_

_How are you today?I'm good perhaps a little depressed but all in all I'm fine to say the least.Well, another year gone and I feel no older.I do not understand why we celebrate birthdays… it's all very strange.Anyway, I just thought I'd say hello so I'll talk to you later.Bye dad._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_ _

I attached my small note to Nenya's leg and she took off out of the window.I watched my owl disappear off onto the horizon.I really wasn't sure what I felt like doing, perhaps go take a shower and go back to bed.That really did seem like an idea.So, I walked with near silent steps back to the Gryffindor common room. 

It was still quite early, perhaps just after dawn and everyone was still in bed.I crept upstairs to get my change of clothes before heading off to the showers.

The stone floor was cold on my feet as I slipped out of my slippers.Goosebumps spread quickly across my skin as I made a run for the nearest stall.I hung my robe on the hook beside the stall and stepped in.The tiles were nice and warm for they were heated with the underground hot spring that ran under Hogwarts, far below the chamber of secrets.

I turned the tap on and stepped back, so as I didn't freeze or get burnt.I let the water run for a while before I stepped into the cascade.I don't know why, but I find water really comforting.I let the water fall down my chest and then I turned and let it fall down my back.

It took me a good hour and a half just to get clean.I would be thinking about something while washing and I would spend fifteen minutes on wherever I happened to be washing.It took me half an hour just to wash my hair.I was just really out of it that day.

After I was finished washing, I didn't feel like getting out of the shower so I sank to the floor and sat there, the water still falling comfortingly down my back.

Then, I heard the doorknob turn and I stood up ready to grab my stuff and leave.I turned to the door to find Harry standing there, grinning from ear to ear.I thought it was because I was in the shower naked, so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.He laughed before he rushed over to me and looked so happy I thought he was going to burst.

"Well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.He pulled me into his arms for a lingering kiss.That was a great birthday present even though he didn't know it was my birthday, well at least I hadn't told him.

"He's free!" He said breathlessly.

"Who?" 

"Sirius!He's free!They caught Wormtail and he confessed and they're one step closer to catching Voldemort!Oh, Draco!He's free!" Harry was positively thrilled.

"Oh that's wonderful!How did you find out?"I asked.

"This morning around 5 or so. Hedwig was banging on the window like crazy!So I let her in and she gave me this," he handed me the letter to read.

_ _

_Harry,_

_Hey!You'll never guess, but Harry… I'M FREE!!!!They caught him Harry!They caught Wormtail!Dumbledore told me because Fudge asked for his help on what to do!Oh man!I'm a free man!Harry I'll be there around noon!!!Wait in the Entrance Hall!_

_Your Forever Free Godfather,_

_Sirius_

_ _

I looked up from the letter smiling."That's amazing!Harry, I'm so happy for him!"

"He'll be here in about three hours and then you can meet him!" He said happily.My face dropped.

"Meet him?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah," he replied. "What?"

"Well, I mean don't you want to spend time with him first?I mean how long has it been since you've talked to him?Two years?" I asked quietly.

"Actually, the night after we got back to Hogwarts, when you were in your own bed," he said matter-of-factly.I just stared at him.How could he have seen him?I mean he's been on the run it's not like he could have had any access to magic but then again I shouldn't have underestimated one of the Marauders.

"Well, I'll take your word on it," I said as I pulled my shirt over my head. 

***

We were standing in the Entrance Hall at twelve noon.Harry was pacing and it was getting annoying.He was so worried something was going to happen.

"Harry, you're making me dizzy," I stated as I turned from him to look out the window that was close to the ceiling.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous!I haven't seen him in person in two years!" Harry said as he sat down cross-legged beside me.

Just then, a handsome man burst through the front doors of the school.It had to have been Sirius.He looked nothing like the picture that had been in the Daily Prophet two years ago.He was clean-shaven and had hair that was slightly shorter than Harry's and a lot less messy.His eyes were a really dark brown but they shone with mischief. 

"HARRY!" He exclaimed as he hugged Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily as he returned the hug.I sort of stood off to the side unnoticed with my hands folded in front of me.

"Can you believe it?I'm free!" Sirius laughed.

"I know!It's awesome!" Harry laughed in turn.

"Who's the blonde?" Sirius whispered to Harry after he spotted me.

"Oh," Harry said as he turned to me and held out his hand.I walked to him and took his hand."This is Draco.He's well… He's my boyfriend…"

Sirius looked me up and down like a father would survey his daughter's boyfriend.I felt myself blush under his gaze.He held out his hand to me.I took it hesitantly and he smiled.Then he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you," he said calmly.

"You'll have to get in line behind Ron," I said a little bitter.Why did everyone seem to think I was going to rip his heart out and stomp on it?

***

"So Harry…" Sirius said slyly."I think I remember you calling this one a git on more than a few occasions."I turned red and Harry laughed nervously. 

"Umm… Yeah, well things change," he said quietly.

It was around dinner when Harry finally got to really talk to Sirius again.Sirius was pent up with Dumbledore for the past six hours just talking and sorting things out.It was in the Daily prophet that he was free and Pettigrew was captured.I was really happy for Sirius and Harry, though I was still a little depressed.My dad had sent me some presents that I opened in my bed with the curtains drawn.

"It appears that way," Sirius smiled.He was a really easygoing guy that was always laughing.I liked him but he scared me with how calm he could be while threatening me."Well, I should be going.I'll talk to you later Harry, maybe see you next week.Take care.Bye Draco."

"Bye," Harry and I said together. 

***

I was lying in my bed with curtains partially drawn.They were open just enough to let the moon light in.It was around ten at night and I was just about to doze off when Nenya floated into my bed with a small hoot.

"Nenya!" I said surprised.She hopped over to me from the foot of my bed and handed me a small letter, well it was more of a note.

_Get out of bed and go to the door…_

_ _

That was all it said and I looked at Nenya.She hooted again and took off again.I pulled on a tank top and climbed out of bed.I walked to the door and there was another note on it.

_Pick up the Invisibility Cloak and go downstairs…_

_ _

So, I looked around and spotted the cloak on the chair near the door.I opened the door and walked down the stairs.On the floor in front of the last stair there was another note.

_Put on the Invisibility Cloak and go to the end of the hall in front of The Gryffindor Tower entrance…_

_ _

__I wrapped the cloak around me and slipped out of the portrait hole.I think I may have startled the woman in the portrait but I just kept walking.There was another note on the corner where you would turn to go to the Great Hall.

_Go half way to the Entrance Hall and stop…_

_ _

Again, I walked down the hall narrowly missing Filch's cat.Just as I stopped at the Entrance hall a small note popped onto the wall.I took it off the wall and it read:

_Turn Around and walk ten paces…_

_ _

__I complied with the note and found myself at the door to our sanctuary.There was another note on the door.

_Go up the stairs…_

_ _

__So, up the stairs I went curiosity growing inside of me.I was at the top of the stairs and there was a note on the door.

_Knock…_

I smiled and knocked lightly on the door.I heard the door click and it opened.I gasped at the sight that met my eyes.It could rival the little surprise he had for me in my room.There were rose petals everywhere and they were falling around the bed too.Candles were in the corners and lined the floor by the walls.A small path of them led to the bed.

I took this as my cue to follow the path.The room was beautiful, really it was.I could smell rose just faintly on the air as I stopped on the right side of the bed.There was a small note on the bed.

_Turn around…_

_ _

I slowly turned on the spot and Harry was right there.He smiled before he kissed me.He slipped my shirt over my head and gently set it down on the little path, so as not to set it on fire mind.He walked me backwards and the back of my knees hit the bed and, of course, I fell onto it.

Then, I moved back and let Harry get on.He climbed right on top of me and kissed me again.

"Happy Birthday…"

Disclaimer:Do I really have to say it?There are 13 more chapters where ya can find this!

A/N:Everyone seems to have wanted Draco to get his own place BUT if I did that there's a part in the story to come that wouldn't make much sense without it… Anyway, Thanks so much for reviewing!I love it and you guys for it!I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far!Thanks so much for reading this and reviewing!Thanks again, Luv Gia

P.S. *Dragon: Born of Fire… is the name of the book.Like I said before, I do not know if it is grammatically correct Latin wise because I'm Mohawk and therefore speak only Mohawk and English.


	17. In The Summer I Discovered Music and To ...

**A/N: Hello all!  Enjoy!  It's one of my longest chapters!  All just for you!!!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Summer I Discovered Music and Cooking Chicken Cacciatore**

          Now, I'm going to fast-forward our story a bit because nothing significant really happens.  I passed the OWL's with flying colours.  I believe I was third in our year.  Harry was right behind me, I was so pleased about that.  Finally, the Boy Who Lived wasn't quite so perfect anymore.  (He'll probably kill me for that remark but hey, it's my memoirs!)  Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and we were second.  Ravenclaw won the house cup.  And I went home for the first part of the summer. 

          Harry was so happy that he was moving out of the Dursley's and no doubt they were happy to be rid of him.  Sirius had secured a house about an hour from London.  Harry had spent a good chunk of the summer helping Sirius fix it up.  Of course he had bought something the realtor said was a 'handy man's dream' but it didn't seem to bother him.  

          Actually, Harry said Sirius was ecstatic about getting to make their home like how he wanted it to be.   I was just so happy that everything was starting to go right for Harry.  He deserved it after everything he's been through.  But to stay so close to London, they were going to need a secret keeper.  Of course Dumbledore offered to be theirs and Sirius eventually, grudgingly accepted.  They would only need him until the defeat of Voldemort.    

*        *         *

I walked down the hall of the mansion in search of father.  Harry had just owled me a letter asking me to come spend a couple of weeks with him and Sirius, the last week of July and the first week of August.

"Dad!" I shouted after I couldn't find him.

          "What?" I heard him shout from somewhere upstairs.  

          "Where are you?" I asked just to make sure

          "Attic!" He shouted in reply.

          "OKAY!" I shouted as I began climbing the stairs.  I was about half way up the second last stairway when the most beautiful music met my ears.  I did not recognise the song but it sounded like a piano.  

At the time, I had only heard of pianos and not actually seen one.  I cautiously stepped up the stairs to the attic so as not to disturb him.  

"I met your mother this way," he said as I stopped at the top of the stairs.  He didn't stop playing.  I smiled and walked to stand beside him.

I watched his hands fly over the silky white keys.  He elicited beautiful sounds from it with just the gentlest touch.  It was amazing.  His hands were so delicate yet so strong.  

"How?" I asked not taking my eyes off of his hands.  The song was amazing.  I later learned the name was Cannon in D by Johann Pachelbell.

"I was in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.  They had a piano back then and it was quite early.  Rosmereta had let me come in early because I hadn't touched a piano in months and I... er… begged her to let me.  So, when it was time for the Hogsmeade weekend I snuck out early and went down to the Three Broomsticks.  I was playing this song.  

"Narcissa said she was one of the first people down in the village that day and she was walking by when she had heard the most beautiful music.  Of course, she had to see who was playing and she came into the pub.  She saw a blonde boy, no older than you are now, sitting at the back of the pub in front of the piano.  She told me that was what made her fall in love with me, my passion in the music…" He trailed off as if words failed him, thinking of that wonderfully fated day. "Of course our relationship was frowned upon, her being a Ravenclaw and I a Slytherin… but then after school we got married and had you."

I had tears running down my face as he finished his story.  I sat down beside father and hugged him.  

"I miss her so much," I cried into his chest.

"You and me both, Draco," he said as he stroked my hair.

*        *         *

After that, I had asked him to teach me how to play.  He was reluctant at first, but he gave in saying that it would be a joy to see his son doing something that he so loved to do.  I was happy about it and I couldn't help but think it made him feel better too.

"No, Draco.  Keep the tempo even.  1, 2,3, and 4," Father said as he tapped his hand because he couldn't find his old metronome.  It was a lot harder than it looks, playing the piano.  I was working on a simple piece and I was getting frustrated with it. 

"I'm trying to!" I said annoyed as I started again.

"No, Draco.  Watch you're fingering, it makes it easier.  O.k. begin again.  Mhmm… Keep it steady.  Watch the dynamics.  Yup, there you go!  Play it once more," he was walking behind me, watching my hands and correcting my mistakes.  He was a hard ass when it came to music I found that out the hard way but a Malfoy doesn't give up.  I began again and when I had finished he threw his arms around me.  

"There you have it."

*        *         *

          "You don't mind?" I asked quietly.  I felt guilty to be leaving father for two weeks.

          "No, no of course not," he said as he stirred his coffee.  

          "Are you sure?"

          "Yes.  But you have to be cautious about where you are and who you talk to," he said pointedly.  "But, I doubt you and Harry will leave your room let alone go outdoors…"

          "Dad!" I blushed.   

          "What?" He said innocently.  I punched him playfully in the arm.  

*        *         *

          "I will owl you everyday.  I promise," I said as I hugged my dad.  We were standing in front of the fireplace.  We could floo out but no one could floo in.  

          "I know.  Have fun," he winked and held the jar of floo powder out to me.

          "Oh you know I will," I said slyly as I grabbed a handful of the powder.  "Bye, dad.  Sirius and Harry's!"  I heard dad say 'Bye' then I was sucked up into the green flames.  

          I was spinning and I felt like I was going to lose my lunch, but I love travelling by floo.  It just feels wicked.  I love it, Harry hates it.  Go figure.  I guess it is true when they say opposites attract.  

          Then before I know it I am standing in their living room.  No one was to be seen.  So, I dropped my bags and went looking for some sign of life in the house.  

          The house was really quite lovely.  It was warm, homey and felt like it was lived in.  The walls were many different colours depending on the room.  The walls in what I expected was the living room were a creamy sort of beige.  I walked out into the hall and it was an exquisite forest green.  I could smell some coffee so I followed it to the kitchen and it was a cheerful blue.  Then I heard something coming from the backyard.

          "Marco!" I heard Harry yell.

          "Polo!" Sirius answered and then some splashing.  

          "Marco!"

          "Polo!"  It went on like this for quite some time and then Harry shouted in triumph.  It sounded quite strange, so I went to the white French doors and walked out into the backyard.  I shielded my eyes with my arm but when my eyes adjusted to the light I could see Harry and Sirius in a pool playing a game.  

          I stood there watching them.  Sirius had his eyes closed and was shouting 'Marco' and Harry had his back to me shouting 'Polo'.  Then, Sirius dived at Harry, who whipped around to evade the attack.  He spotted me and stood up abruptly.

          "Draco?" He asked shielding his eyes against the sun. I nodded and he looked at his watch by the side of the pool.  "Shit!  Sirius!  We've been out here too long!"  He smacked Sirius, who whipped around and looked up at me.  He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, but I was still a bit cautious around him because he had threatened me so… easily. 

          "Hey Draco!" He said as he swam up to the ledge.  "Care to join us?"

          "Oh no.  That's ok," I said shying away from being in swim trunks in front of Sirius.  I don't know why, it just felt weird.  

          "Oh come on, Draco!" Harry said and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

          "No thanks," I said firmly, feeling my resolve start to crumble.  He pouted and tried again.

          "Please?" He said quietly.  I looked at him and was about to say no again when he said those two words that make you do anything they want.  "For me?" I sighed.

          "Fine."  I walked back into the house, put on my trunks and went back outside. 

Sirius whistled the second I had shut the door and I blushed a brilliant shade of red.  I walked shyly to the pool and slid in.  I have to admit, I was being rather shy usually I'm, to some extent, an exhibitionist.

The pool was warm and quite deep.  I swam around for a little bit then settled on the stairs.  Harry swam over and sat down next to me.  

"So, how was the first part of your summer?" He asked and he took my hand and pressed it to his lips.  

"I'll take this as my cue to leave!" Sirius said loudly as he hopped out of the pool and booked it into the house.  We laughed at him.

"I learned and am learning to play the piano," I said quietly.

"That's awesome!  You'll have to play for us sometime.  Sirius bought a piano.  It was kinda weird, I couldn't understand why he bought it," Harry said quietly.  I smiled.

"How about you?  I'm sure the Dursley's were happy to get rid of you, eh?" 

"You have no idea!  I told them I was leaving and Aunt Petunia burst into tears and gave me a hug.  Uncle Vernon gave me 20 pounds and they brought me here!" He laughed.  

"Did it take you two long to clean this place up?" 

"Oh, no!  We had it finished in about a week.  Sirius had to brush up on his skills and I couldn't use magic so that took us a while," he was grinning broadly now.   "You know what?"

"What?" I asked.  He pulled me close and kissed me gently.

"That," he smiled.

"I missed that," I said dreamily.  "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."  Which I was even though the pool was somehow heated that didn't help the wind that was blowing in from the north.

"Come on then."  He took my hand and we dried then went into the house.

*        *         *

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Sirius asked.  

"Umm… It doesn't matter to me," I said as I sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Hey, Dray.  I hate to ask but could you cook something?  Sirius is still learning the basics of cooking and I don't trust him since the last incident," Harry asked politely.  He was always so gentleman like.  I smiled.  

"Of course I will!" I said happily.  I hadn't cooked in a while so I was happy to do it.  I stood up and walked into the kitchen with Sirius and Harry trailing behind.  I walked around the counter and leaned on it.  "Well, what do you guys like?"

"If it's food I'll eat it!" Sirius said as he sat down on one of the bar stools.  

"If Sirius doesn't cook it, I'll eat it!" Harry said as he sat down next to Sirius.  I smiled and went to the fridge.  "Hmm… Looks like I can make… Garden Salad and…" There was some chicken and stuff in there too.  "Chicken cacciatore." 

"Oohh!  Sounds sort of exotic!" Sirius said excitedly.  

*        *         *

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all unless otherwise specified!

A/N:  So how was that?  Did you like?  I hope so!  I have the next for days off before second semester begins!  I'm finished with exams!  SCORE!!!!  Anyway, I don't want to cause an uproar because it is just a rumour I've heard… but, J.K. Rowling may be suing sites that have slash because it slanders her characters or whatever… So, if that happens ff.net will probably be the first to cave SO if you would like to keep getting updates and such, please leave your email address!  **_BUT Don't panic_** cuz I don't know for sure!  Just thought I'd keep you informed!  Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Thanks again!  Luv Gia


	18. Harry's 1st Birthday Party and An Apolog...

**A/N:  I know… I know… It took me forever and I'm sorry!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Harry's 1st Birthday Party and An Apology  **

I was lying in bed.  Just thinking of nothing short of the universe, Harry's deep breathing was soothing.  I had had a really weird feeling of impending doom the day before but Harry had said Ron and Hermione were coming over so I thought it was from that and for good reason.  Remus was to arrive that day too.

*        *         *

"Come on, Draco!  Sirius!  They'll be here in a moment!" Harry said as he dragged both Sirius and me into the living room. 

I was only there for a week and I knew where everything was and precisely what those two liked to eat.  I had been doing the cooking but the deal was I cooked and they cleaned. 

It made me mad that he was more intent on meeting them at the fireplace than he was about me.  He waited until I found them playing Marco Polo in the pool.  

"Harry! Calm down!  You're running around like a five year old that's gonna piss himself!" Sirius snapped as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.  For being older than my father, he did have a nice body.

"So, they've never been here!" Harry said as he sat down on the squishy couch and folded his arms.  "Well Remus has been here." He gave Sirius a sly glance.  "I heard him."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but appeared to think better of it for her closed it.  After a moment's hesitation, Harry burst into maniacal laughter and Sirius said, "Anyway," to change the subject.    

Just then, Hermione was standing in the fireplace and then Ron was there not two seconds later.  Harry stood up; I however just sat there because I could care less if they were there or not.  

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounded out of the fireplace at my boyfriend.  She hugged him.

"Can't… breath," Harry gasped out.  

"Oh! Sorry!" She laughed.  Then she hugged Sirius.  "Hello Sirius."

"Hello Hermione," Sirius said as he returned the hug.  

This went on for a while as everyone hugged and was merry.  I remained on the couch.  Then they had to have la grande tour with Harry.  I finished the invitations to his party and sent them out while they oohed and ahhed over the house.  

I walked from the mini owlery that Harry and Sirius had in the attic to the living room.  You would think that I would have heard them, but no.

"Oh shit!" I said as I turned away from the sight that was on the couch.  Can't say it wasn't bad but still!

"Draco!" Remus said as he pushed Sirius off of himself onto the floor and stood up.  I heard the last part then I turned around.  

Remus looked considerably better than the last time I had saw him.  His robes looked new, though a little out of place, and he didn't look quite so tired.  He was still very pale, though he was a little flushed, and his hair still had flecks of grey in it.  His pale hazel eyes were sparkling, I could see that easily even from where I was standing.  All in all, pretty cute.  (Harry would probably die laughing if he knew I thought the two men he considered fathers were cute)  

Sirius on the other hand was a different story.  He had to pull his shirt down.  His dark hair was all messy.  

I then knew how dad must have felt but rather then blush I burst out laughing.  At that moment, Harry Ron and Hermione came up from behind me. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked me.  I couldn't answer so I pointed to Sirius and Remus, who looked quite guilty.  Put two and two together.  The three of them started laughing hysterically behind me.    

When the four of us were finished, Remus and Sirius were seated on the couch.  Remus was blushing and Sirius looked borderline gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep.  But it was the most hilarious thing.  Really Harry and I shouldn't have been laughing but it was still very funny.

*        *         *

"Sirius!" I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.  Naturally, Remus followed us in, but Harry Ron and Hermione had gone out to the pool.  

"Ow!  I like to live thanks!" Sirius said as he straightened his shirt then rubbed his neck.  I was shorter than him but I probably could do damage if I wanted to.

"Well, your godson needs a birthday cake!  So you have to get his ass out of this house for three hours!  Which one of you two are good at buying things for parties?" I said cheerily.  

"He is," Sirius pointed at Remus and then he smirked.  "Unless of course-."

"Your goal is to get Harry and his friends _terribly_ drunk," Remus finished his sentence.  I laughed.

"No, wait until he's 18," I giggled.  "Remus, I need you to get party things."

"Such as?" Remus asked.

"I don't know.  A banner of some kind that says 'Happy 16th Birthday' some paper plates, cups, napkins, balloons… you know, party stuff," I said counting things off on my fingers.  Remus nodded.

"I shall return!" He stated determinedly and headed out toward the front door.   

"I'm going to make the cake and you," I said returning to Sirius, "I need you to get him out of the house for at least two hours, three would be better but whatever you can manage."

"Simple!  I could keep him out all night if you wanted," Sirius said gleefully.  

"No, three hours is good.  We don't need him hung over," I stated firmly.  Sirius looked a little down trodden but he left all the same.    

*        *         *

I had baked Harry a chocolate cake.  It took me about an hour to make and one and a half to decorate it.  I had fun though.  That's the thing about being able to cook… you get to taste everything.  Though afterwards I was dead on my feet because that time I had to clean all of my dishes.  

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked as we lay in bed.

"It was relaxing… All I did was read," I said sleepily as I draped an arm across his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Then why do you look like death on a stick?"

"Do I now?" I said in mock curiosity.

"Well, you look tired is all," Harry said defending himself.  

"I know.  I… er… took a run around the house," I smiled.   It was the best idea I could think of.

"Are you insane!  This house is huge!" He said amazed.

"I guess so," I sighed.  "Harry?" 

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired.  Go to sleep."

*        *         *

"Happy Birthday!" Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and I shouted at Harry as he walked into the kitchen in his pyjamas.  Harry's eyes went as big as saucers and he nearly burst into tears.

"Thanks!" He said happily coming over to the table and sitting down next to me.  

The table was piled high with presents.  It was amazing, just watching him.  That was the first time he had really got some substantial presents for his birthday.  Sirius and Remus went nuts, saying they had to 'make up for 16 years of missed birthdays'.  

"Oh my god!  You guys!" Harry laughed at the dirty birthday card Sirius and Remus had given him.

Then he began to open the gifts.  Candy, cards and pretty much everything under the sun.  Sirius bought him a 'skateboard' plus a million other things, I bought him a muggle CD player and some CDs, the Weird Sisters had their songs on a muggle thing which I thought was kind of weird (no pun intended), Hermione and Ron put together their money and bought him a lizard. 

"Cool!  I'm gonna name him Sirius!!!" Harry said as he opened the cage that had the little lizard in it.

"No!  His name is Carlos," Hermione said as Harry let the lizard out and it ran across the table to her at the mention of its name.  Harry looked at Ron weird. 

"I wanted to name him 'Stinky the Conqueror' but Hermione wouldn't let me.  She named him that because he was with us for a week and he had to have a name.  She insisted on Carlos, didn't you?" Ron said a little mad that he couldn't name the lizard 'Stinky the Conqueror'.  Hermione just smiled.

"Carlos it is," Harry laughed and the little thing bounded back at him.  

Though Remus got him the best thing of all.  A 1977 edition of the Marauders' yearbook.  It was packed with photos of Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Peter all at the age of seventeen.  

"I would have given it to you sooner," Remus said quietly as Harry looked through it with tears in his eyes.  "But I just recently found it.  I know it's a little battered, but it's almost 20 years old."

"Thank you… so much."  Was all Harry could squeak out. 

*        *         *

"Okay, everybody ready?" I asked as Sirius grabbed the keys to his car.  We said we were taking Harry to an Italian restaurant.  

So, we went out into the driveway and everyone piled in to the car.  It was made magically bigger on the inside, but we were still kind of cramped.  I was right in the middle and it was my job to announce I had forgotten something.

"WAIT!!" I shouted to Sirius as he revved the car.  

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I forgot my wallet!" I said and there was a collective groan.  I couldn't help but grin.  Annoying those guys was fun.  "What are you groaning for?  Come on get out!"

Everybody piled out of the car.  I scrambled into the house.  Everyone was there, boy were they fast.  

As soon as they had seen me, they ran around looking for places to hide.  A bunch of them crammed into the cloak closet.  Then I heard a muffled shout from it.

"Ah!!  Who's touching me?!!" Seamus shouted.

"We are!" Chorused the Weasley twins.  Then I heard something that was slightly unnerving.

"Oh!" Seamus said slightly more relaxed and he sounded almost happy about it.  "Okay then.  Let's get NAKED!"

There was some more shouting and the doors of the closet burst open, six people spilled out onto the floor.  The Weasley Twins were killing themselves laughing and, even in the dark, I could see Seamus smiling broadly.  I shook my head and smiled.  

"Harry?" I shouted from the window to the left of the door.  The lights were off and it was kind of dark so this worked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my wallet?"

"I think it's in the wardrobe!" He shouted.

"I didn't see it!  Come in here!  Help me!"

"Why don't you just turn on the damn lights?" Harry mumbled as he walked toward the house.  Ron, Sirius, Remus and Hermione were following him, he stopped and turned around and they tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.  "You know, I don't need adult or peer supervision."

"What?" Sirius huffed.  "Who said we were supervising?"

"But you were- ughhh… never mind," Harry shook his head and walked into the house.  

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Everyone jumped out of where they were hiding and yelled.  Harry looked as if he was going to cry.  I ran to him and hugged him.  

"Happy Birthday," I whispered into his ear.  

Harry hugged me as if his life depended on it then he put his arm around my waist and held me to his side as everyone hugged him and said 'Happy Birthday'.  He was so happy.  He was grinning ear to ear and laughing.  I can only imagine what it was like for him, 15 years of birthdays and not a single party, 11 years and not even a present.  

"Oliver!" Harry called excitedly.  He let go of my waist and booked it at his former captain. 

"Harry!" He called in his amazing Irish accent.  They collided and hugged laughing.  "How've you been?"  
          

"I've been good.  How's Puddlemere?" Harry asked, as they pulled apart.

"Its no Gryffindor Lions but it works," Oliver laughed and Harry did too. 

I could tell by the way their hands were on each other's hips, that they had had something more than a captain/player relationship long before I came along.  They were standing there just a little too long so I decided to break that up.  

"Draco! You know Oliver Wood," Harry said as I linked our arms.  

"How could I forget?" I said as I shook hands with Oliver, who smiled pleasantly.  I didn't like him.  I don't know why, he was nice enough and not bad looking but I guess it was the thing he had with Harry that made me hate him. 

*        *         *

"Truth or Dare… Ron," Seamus said slyly.

"Dare," Ron replied after a moment's contemplation.  

I was feeling a little tipsy.  It turns out the punch was spiked but I didn't know that at the time.  Remus and Sirius had left to go somewhere, no doubt to get drunk themselves and left us to ourselves.  Which is either good or bad.  

"I dare you to kiss…" Seamus looked around the room and his eyes settled on me.  I shook my head and his smiled broadened.  "Draco, on the lips for thirty seconds."

"What?" Ron and I said in unison.  

"I dare you," he pointed at Ron, "to kiss him," he pointed at me.  

"No," I said firmly.  Ron nodded his assent.  

"Okay fine," Seamus shrugged then he grinned evilly.  "If you don't want to do it, you have to run across the street and dance around in the field starkers."

"Come here, Draco," Ron said standing up.

"Do I have to?" I asked no one in particular.

"YES!" Everyone answered.  Even Harry said yes.  I bet he thought it amusing to embarrass his best friend and his boyfriend all in one go.  

I sighed and stood up.  I walked to Ron.  He took me by the shoulders and pressed our lips together.  The rest of them were counting down the thirty seconds.  The second I heard 'one' I pulled away.  

Everyone laughed as we wiped our mouths off with the back of our sleeves.  

"Truth or Dare… Harry," Ron said, as it was his turn.  

"Dare," Harry replied.  

"I dare you to kiss… Draco," Ron said and Harry smiled.  He jumped me on the couch. Why was everyone daring everyone else to kiss me?  Because with every drink I had I got that much more drunk.  

*        *         *

I don't remember much after that.  I remember laughing.  Then I woke up in Harry's bed.  Thank Merlin it was no one else because I _was_ naked.  My head was pounding.  _Ugh, hangover_, I thought as I rolled out of the bed to find my clothes.  

My pants were on the lamp, my boxers were on the windowsill, my socks were on the headboard of the bed and my shirt was hanging off the tabletop fan on the nightstand.  I picked them all up, put on a fresh pair of boxers and put on my pants.  Then I found a tank top and put that on.  Then I went downstairs. 

Harry was sitting at the table with his back to me.  I kissed him on top of the head.

"Morning, love," I said as I went to get a bowl of cereal.  He just grumbled something and I turned around.  "What's wrong?"

"Funny question to ask considering last night," he said into his cereal.  His voice shook slightly and he sounded pissed.  

"Why?  What happened?" I asked as I felt the colour drain out of my face.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Oh that did not sound good… "Before you were making out with Seamus or after you made out with Justin?" 

"I made out with Seamus and Justin?"

"And Hermione and Ron and Dean and Lavender and Parvati and Neville and-."

"Please stop," I said as I heard Neville's name.

"No, I wont.  Who else… Fred and George and _Oliver _and Hannah and Susan and basically everyone else," he said angrily as he counted the people off on his fingers.  

"I'm sorry.  I think-," I started.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he retorted.

"Morning guys!" Remus said as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said flatly.  

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"Draco made out with everyone at the party," Harry answered the question for me.

"Really?" Remus asked slightly amused.  I was about to answer when a delighted laugh came from the living room.

"Whoa!  You guys this punch is like spiked!!!" Sirius shouted happily as he came in with the punch bowl.  He took big gulp and half of it sloshed onto the floor.

"Sirius!  Stand over the sink if you have to drink it from the bowl," Remus said pointedly.  Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the sink.  

"I was drunk!  That punch was spiked!  You can't be mad at me!  I think I was the only person who drank it too!  I didn't feel like Butterbeer!  You think I would do that to you on purpose?" I said triumphantly.

"He's right you know," Remus pointed out.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What I didn't hear that?" I said loudly.

"I'M SORRY!!" He shouted and I laughed.

"That's better."

Disclaimer:  After seventeen chapters you should know who owns what by now….

A/N:  Well how was that?  Everyone like?  Hope you did!  Tell me what you think in a review.  Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!  I know I sorta made quite a few people gay but oh well…  What can you do?  We're nearly to the good parts!!! JJJ  Thanks again, Luv Gia


	19. An Attack and 'They Didn't Even Tell Us ...

**A/N:  Woo!  Quick update… Though it's kinda short…**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**An Attack and 'They Knew Each Other and Didn't Tell Us!'**

Apparently what happened, the night of Harry's birthday party, that started me making out with everyone was Hermione got drunk and kept saying: "Ron… you skank."  Then he got macho and decided on the 'I'll-live-up-to-it-then' mode and I was very drunk.  He kissed me and then it went on from there spiralling into insanity.  Harry said I even tried to kiss Sirius as he carried me upstairs to bed!  

That was a little embarrassing as he relayed this information to me in front of Remus and Sirius.  But it was all laughed off, with a lot of blushing on my part.   

*        *         *

I still remember that day, exactly what I was doing.  We were watching Remus and Sirius play chess.  Harry and I were on the couch and all of us were talking.  Nothing really special.  Just talk, but then the phone rang and I almost could hear the urgency in it.

"Checkmate.  I'll get it," Remus said as he placed his chess piece and left the room.  Sirius swore as Remus said 'checkmate'.  I listened to what Remus was saying.  "Black/Potter/Lupin residence, Remus speaking.  Mhmm.  Oh, Merlin, when?  Last night?  Really.  Yes, I'll tell him.  Where?  He's still alive though, right?  That's a relief.  Ok.  We'll be there.  Five minutes, tops.  See you in a minute, Albus."

I heard him put the receiver down, sigh and come back into the room.  He looked different.  I don't know how to describe it.  Just different.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Albus," Remus answered him absently, he turned to me but couldn't meet my gaze.  "Draco," he said quietly, looking at his hands. "There's been an attack."

My heart froze.  Tears sprang to my eyes, I knew who the attack was on.  I couldn't believe it.  I started to hyper ventilate and had to put my head between my knees to calm down.   _No… no… no… it can't be him, _I thought desperately.  I wouldn't let myself believe it even though I knew it to be true.  Why would Remus lie?  I sound all over the place but that's how upset I was getting. 

"Is he alive?" I asked as my tears ran down my flushed face.  

"Yes, he's just unconscious," Remus said gently.

"Please, I have to go see him," I said standing up quickly.

"Let's go then," Harry stood up, grabbed my hand then Sirius's and we all apparated into Hogsmeade.  

We ran up toward the castle and I was in the lead.  I burst through the doors and ran down the hall to the hospital wing.  I believe they brought father to Hogwarts because St. Mungo's would have been an easy target.  

"Where is he?" I demanded of Madam Pomfrey as I threw open the doors of the wing.

"Follow me," she said gently.  She took me to the back of the wing behind some curtains and there, upon the hospital bed, laid my father.  

Harry, Remus and Sirius were not far behind me.  Harry put his arm around me but I tried to move away.

"Please, leave me," I pleaded in a whisper.  He kissed my forehead and then let go of me.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he whispered and left me.

I stood unmoving like a stone statue, until I heard the door click shut.  I moved closer to the bed, unable to really look at my father.  I could hear him breathing and it sounded slightly laboured.  I knelt beside the bed and put my head in my hands.  I took a deep breath and looked at my father.  

His light hair was spread out on the pillow and his face looked so peaceful.  He was paler than usual too.  

I desperately wished that he would open his eyes and say everything was all right.  I was looking at him, tears pouring down my face, thinking that he was never going to wake up again, breathing or not.  I took one of his slender hands, shaped by playing the piano, in both of mine and kissed it gently.  Tears splashed on the pale skin as I did so.  

"Please don't leave me," I whispered against his hand.  "You can't leave me.  I need you here.  Where am I going to go for fatherly advice if you're gone?  I've already lost a mother; I cannot lose a father as well.  Please, if I get nothing else for the rest of my life, I'll be happy because you'll be alive.  You cannot make me go through this again…  If you love your son, you'll wake up… Please…"

I continued in vain like that for a while, then I just cried until I was so tired and my eyes were so dry, I couldn't carry on.  Soon, I was reduced to sobs and finally I fell asleep with his hand in mine.

All the while, Severus was searching for something to wake my dad.  They hadn't the slightest idea which spell was cast upon him or how long it would last or if it was even permanent.  

*        *         *

Two weeks passed and he still hadn't woken up.  Remus and Sirius had left to get our school things.  Dumbledore had given us our letters personally and we needed a whole score of new books.  

During those two weeks I had barely left my father's side and Harry had barely left mine.  We sat there day after day, watching him for any sign of movement.  After a while we began to play cards as we waited.  Harry always won because I really didn't pay attention.  

*        *         *

I had fallen asleep at my father's side; face down in the blankets at his side.  It was two days before term started and I was so desperate for him to wake up.  It was just he and I in the room.  I guess Harry had gone to get breakfast for us. 

I was startled to consciousness by a hand stroking my hair and figured it was Harry.  I moved my head to the side and opened my eyes.  No Harry.  I sat bolt upright and looked at my propped up father.  He was smiling weakly at me.  I looked at him disbelieving for a moment before I hugged him.  I held onto him as if I let him go he would be gone.  

"You're awake," I cried into his chest.  "You're alive."

"I am," he said, his voice was scratchy from not being used in two weeks.    

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry said from the door.

"Hello Harry," Father croaked.  

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all right," Harry said as he sat down in the chair beside me.  I still hadn't released him from my hug.  I clung onto him like a two year old but I didn't care how foolish I looked (if that's even possible), I had my father back.  

"Thanks," Father said quietly.  "I wouldn't leave you two, now would I?" 

"I guess not," Harry smiled.  

"Luc!" Sirius and Remus said surprised from the door.   I spell it 'Luc' but they pronounced it 'Luke'.  Father blinked at them for a moment.

"You still feel the need to call me 'Luke'?" He asked in mock-iciness.  They both laughed.  

"How could we not?  It fits you so well!" Sirius said as they sat on the other side of him.  

"Right," Father rolled his eyes.  I was looking between the three of them.  Then Harry asked the question I was about to.     

"You know each other?"

"I haven't seen either of them in a million years but yes we know each other," Father said simply.  

"How?" I asked.

"We were two years ahead of your dad, but he was a Malfoy.  How could we not know who he was?" Remus said kindly.

"Yeah, he came to school and began walking around as if he owned the place," Sirius said in fond remembrance.

"Indeed," Father snorted.  

"So, we knocked him off of his high horse," Remus giggled.  

"By calling him Luke… He always was proud of his name…" Sirius finished Remus' sentence.  "Not that we didn't play any pranks on him."

"I lost count after 60," Father laughed.  

"They were pretty great.  You and Snape had the best reactions to them," Sirius laughed.  

"Well when you go to bed with blonde hair and wake up with hot pink, you get the tiniest bit freaked out," Father pointed out.  We laughed at that remark.  

Disclaimer:  Are these even necessary after eighteen chapters?  I'm sure you know J.K. Rowling Owns everything you have recognised… I own anything else…

A/N: So, how was that?  I know it took a sudden twist at the end.   But I hope you liked.  


	20. Sick In November and How Could You?

**A/N: YAY!!!  Another chapter done!!  Score!!!  I'm so happy… I hope you all got a chance to read my latest Author's note.  Umm… Not much else… OH!!  I suggest listening to 'Emotion' by Destiny's Child while reading this… It may Help because I was listening to it while I wrote this.  **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sick in November and How Could You?**

The season changed from summer to fall and put us in November.  The school received fifty new students in September; Gryffindor received about twelve of them.  Hermione was made a prefect too.  Ana was just as annoying as ever.  I nearly decked her one but Harry grabbed my wrist in time.

The Quidditch team was completely different accept for Harry; they had all graduated.  The chasers were: Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas and a second year named Pangea St. Jacques, second year or not she was damn good!  The Beaters were Ginny Weasley and Ron.  Seeker, of course, was Harry and I was made the keeper.  I was quite good at it too.  I mean the only reason I was seeker on Slytherin team was that the previous seeker had graduated and I was the only person willing to take on Marcus Flint's rage after loosing.  To be honest, I didn't think I was a great seeker.  The only reason I stuck with it was to piss Harry off.  

Father returned to full health; it turns out they used the Cruciatus Curse on him and not only does it cause excruciating physical pain but also extreme mental anguish.  He moved yet again, to another manor.  He still didn't tell me where it was though.  Dumbledore helped him put extra protection spells on it, so we really didn't have to worry about more attacks.  

Professor Alkenbrack had quit due to family problems, which meant we had yet another DADA teacher.  You'll never guess who… Charlie Weasley.  I heard Ron say something about him wanting to take a brake from the Dragon scene.  

*        *         *

"Harry Potter catches the snitch!!!" Seamus shouted into the microphone as he jumped up and down.  He was a very enthusiastic commentator.  "Gryffindor win!  Gryffindor wins!!!!  Wooooo!!"

The match was against Ravenclaw and it was not even a big match but it was an almost completely new team.  It was well after dark but everyone (from Gryffindor) remained and they poured onto the pitch, cheering like mad!

"You make a better Keeper than a seeker," whispered a voice in my ear.  I whipped around quickly, nearly taking out several Gryffindors with my broomstick by doing so.

"Thanks, dad, really," I said sarcastically but he was right.  

"No problem," he said smiling slightly.  I hugged him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you adjusted to your new position and new team," he replied then looked at his pocket watch, "but I have to get back to work.  So, have a good remaining term and I shall see you and Harry at Christmas then?"

"Yup, did you want us there on Christmas eve or Christmas morning?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

"What about Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Very well.  I'll see you then.  See you later, Draco," he hugged me.

"Love you," I said quietly. 

"Love you too."  And with that he swept from the pitch with all of his grandeur.  

"Draco!"  Harry called running over to me from his friends.  At that point Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville were 'his' friends but they were starting to grow on me.  

"Har-," his lips cut me off.  He pressed his body as close to mine as he could.  

Harry was always pumped after playing and winning a Quidditch match.  That day was no different.  His adrenaline was running high and her was so happy.  That was the perfect recipe for sex with that boy.  Last year, when Gryffindor won the Quidditch and House Cup, he was so hyped that we didn't leave the dormitory for the entire weekend, except to shower.  He conjured us food and everything.  It was great! 

I always wondered what he did before I came along…  Remember we were both virgins on Christmas night of the previous year.   Oh well, I'm sure he found ways.   

 We both ran for the dorms, hand in hand.  Up the front steps, down endless corridors and through the portrait hole, finally we made it to our bed.  Hands scrambled to remove robes, mouths kissing and licking greedily at every inch of exposed flesh.  Soon, our bodies became one and we moved with a rhythm that was all our own.    

"Oh god!  Harry!" I cried as we came.  He collapsed beside me panting and kissed me languidly on the neck.  

"I think we're going to need a stronger silencing charm," Harry said matter-of-factly.  

"Mighty sure of yourself aren't you?" I said slyly.  

"Well then," he huffed.

"Oh, hun, I'm kidding, your amazing," I giggled.  

"That's better," he smiled.  I laughed right out that time.  

It was a Friday night around midnight in late November and I was surprised we hadn't woken anyone.  It was that good.  We were lying there together in our understanding silence.  My eyelids were drooping and I could feel sleep taking hold.

"G'night Harry," I said as I snuggled close to him and lay my head on his chest, which was gently rising and falling.

"Love you," Harry said as he put his arms around me.

"Love you too," I said softly against his chest and together we fell into a restful slumber.  

*         *         *

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Harry.  He was stroking the side of my face lightly with his index finger.   He brought it down to run over my lips, which I parted and took his finger into my mouth.   He moaned softly and I smiled.  I gently took his hand from my mouth and was guiding it down my body when…

"Hold that thought," I said as I covered my mouth and leant over the waste bin.  I threw up and woke up the rest of the dormitory by doing so.  

"Ugh, gross!  That's worse than listening to you guys moo and goo over each other," Seamus said as he covered his ears. 

"Shut up!" Harry said as he leaned over and rubbed my back.  Once I was finished I sat up.

"Whoa," I said straightening up, "déjà vu," I coughed and then wiped my mouth with a nearby shirt.  

"Crap, I guess so.  Are you ok?" He asked quietly and held out a clean shirt for me to put on.

"I think so," I said taking the shirt from his hands.

*         *         *

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked as I pushed away the food in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry," I replied lightly and smiled as convincingly as I could.    

It was a week after the throwing up incident and I really was not feeling quite so well; I just don't like people fussing over me.  It's annoying.  I decided to go see Madam Pomfrey that afternoon, just as soon as I could get away from them.  Which was surprisingly easy.  They're so trusting, I think.  I told them I left some things in the Library and left them.

I had to tell Harry I'd be all right doing by myself.  I don't know why I don't like people coming with me to get looked at by the nurse, I just don't.  So, away I went.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I inquired quietly as I walked into the wing.

"Hello Draco.  What can I do for you today?" She said as she finished making one of the beds.  

"Well, I haven't been feeling well all week," I informed her.  

"And?" She asked as she sat down on the bed she had just made.

"And what?"

"Is that all?" 

"Well, I've thrown up a few times," I replied.

"When?" She asked, watching me closely, looking me up and down.

"Mostly when I wake up but once after breakfast," I stated a little embarrassed to be telling her about the way I was throwing up.  

"Okay, well… I think I may have something that will help," she waved her wand and a small bottle appeared in her hand.  "This is 'Anti-Queasy' it should help, but take it easy ok?"

"Okay and Thank you," I said as I took the bottle.

"Take two drops before you go to bed and two drops after you wake up," she said firmly.  "No more, no less."

"Got it.  Thanks again," I said as I left.    

*         *         *

"This hasn't helped," I informed Madam Pomfrey a little annoyed that the 'Anti-Queasy' didn't work.  I had been taking it for a month and nothing changed.

"Oh, that's odd.  Usually it does," she said as she stood from behind her desk and took the bottle from me.

"If anything, it's made it worse!" I snapped.  I was very moody at that time and at that point I didn't understand why.  

"No need to throw a fit," she said as she took the bottle over to the medicine/potion cabinet.  

"Is there anything stronger?" I asked desperately because throwing up every morning was not one of my favourite things to do. 

"There is but I have to send for it.  I'll have to speak to the Headmaster first," she said thoughtfully.  "I could probably have the medicine for you in a fortnight… perhaps sooner." 

"Thanks," I said flatly and left her there.  

*        *         *

"Well, what did she say?" Harry demanded as I came into the common room.

"That she is going to try and get me something stronger," I said as I walked past him and marched upstairs.  

"See you guys later," I heard Harry tell Ron and Hermione, and then he followed me upstairs.

"You didn't have to come up here," I said as I took off my clothes and got under the blankets of our bed.

"I know I didn't have to, but if your not feeling well I want to try and make you feel better," he said as he took off his clothes and got in next to me.  I curled up close to him and he held me tight.  "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Umm, the first day of the rest of our lives?" I replied as if it was the most important thing he could be mentioning.  Of course I knew what it was.

"Keep guessing."

"Well, Harry what?  I just can't seem to think of anything!" I said quietly.  I could tell I was making him mad.

"Our one year anniversary," he said levelly though I knew it took some effort to keep it so.  

"Oh yeah!" I said in mock surprise.  He didn't say anything.  I smacked him lightly with my hand.  "Do you honestly think I could forget the anniversary of one of the best things to ever happen to me?"   

"No," he smiled.

*        *         *

"Happy Anniversary!!" Ron and Hermione said happily as we came down the stairs.

"Thanks guys!" Harry smiled as we sat down on a couch across from them.  

"Oh god!  You mean it's been a year!" Seamus exclaimed as he came down the stairs from the boys' dormitory.  He jumped from behind the couch to in between Ron and Hermione.  "Is the sex boring yet?"

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed and smacked the Irish boy upside the head.  

"Ow!  I was just curious," he laughed as he gingerly rubbed the right side of his head.  

"Well, if you really want to know," I said with a sly smile and Seamus sat up looking deeply interested in what I had to say.  I leaned in really close to him and he followed suit.  "It's fucking amazing," I whispered.  I know I keep saying 'amazing' but really there is no other word for it.  

"Draco!" Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"I was just being honest, Harry!" I smiled and cuddled up next to him.  Seamus was just sitting looking dazed.  

"Thanks for the information, Draco, really," Ron said matter-of-factly, with a weird sort of look on his face.  I just smiled smugly at him.  "Anyway… Do you two guys have anything planned for tonight?"

"Yes, I've got something planned," Harry replied.  That meant I was to cover next years anniversary.  

*        *         *

_Betrayal?_

I was to meet him by the lake where he first confessed (well sort of) his love.  I was in a particularly good mood; it _was _our one-year anniversary after all and I was taking my time walking leisurely down the corridors.  

I was soon in the entrance hall when I spotted a couple making out and appearing to be really getting into.  Normally, I would have told them to get a room but I was in a very happy mood and the word 'aww' came to mind.  The only thing that was wrong with the picture was that they were right up against the door handles, thus stopping me from going to my subsequent make out session.  I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me," I said quietly.  "I hate to interrupt but you're both kind of in the way."

They broke apart and I nearly died.  Harry was just kissing Ginny Weasley.  I just stared at him teetering on crying and kicking his ass.  I did neither; I just turned and walked away.  Rage was building up inside of me; blood was pounding in my ears.  

"Draco wait," Harry said as he took my arm.  That month had a lot of 'déjà vu' in it.  I wrenched it out of his hand, stopped but would not look at him.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I said quietly but my voice shook with fury.  "If this is what you want, just leave me the fuck alone."

"Draco, just let me explain… She cornered… I didn't… I would never… She…  You don't understand…" He said trying to explain quickly but many sentences got jumbled together. 

I would not listen.  I 'caught' him making out with Ginny.  What was I supposed to do?  Just smile?  What was I supposed to say?  'That's okay Harry.  I just found you making out with a tramp, I don't mind.'  I left him there and he knew it was futile to follow me.  

You never get a Malfoy in a mood and expect them to forgive you immediately for it.  I walked to the end of the corridor and around the corner with my back straight and my head held high, but the second I was around the corner I broke into a run and let the tears fall.  I made it to Gryffindor Tower in two seconds, wiped my face on my sleeve and walked inside as calmly as I could.

"Draco!  What are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised as he looked up from the chess game that he and Hermione were playing.

"Just getting something," I squeaked.  He looked at Hermione and they had one of their 'looks'.  I swept past them with as much dignity as I could muster.  

I walked up the stairs, threw open the door to our dorm and made my way to our bed.  I conjured a knapsack, threw open the trunk that we shared and stuffed everything that would fit in my knapsack, then walked downstairs.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked gently.

"Nothing," I replied levelly, which surprised me.  I left the common room and walked to _our_ sanctuary.  He was there, of course.

I opened the door and he turned to look at me from the window where he was gazing out at the falling snow.  He had been crying; his eyes were red and he hadn't bothered to wipe the tears from his face.  

"Draco," he sniffed.

"What?" I said harshly.

"You must understand-."

"What Harry?  What is there that I don't understand?  You were making out with _Ginny Weasley_.  Simple as that!  Do you want me to say that I forgive you or that I don't mind?  Because I can't, Harry, I can't do that!  How could you do that to me?  I mean, if you didn't want to be with me the least you could have done was told me instead of sneak around behind my back!" I spat.  I was seething.  'Pissed the fuck off' was the only way to describe what I was feeling at that moment.

"But that's not-," he tried to explain but I wasn't in the mood for listening.

"Just leave," I said harshly.

"But-."

"Just.  Leave." I said through clenched teeth.  He nodded mutely, walked to the door, put his hand on the knob and turned to me.

"I would never do anything to hurt you.  I love you too much.  You should know that."  He opened the door and left without another word.  

*        *        *

Disclaimer:  REFRESHER COURSE!!!!  J.K. Rowling owns any of the recognised Harry Potter characters.  I, of course, own anything unknown!  : )

A/N:  So how was that?  Did everyone like?  I had it done yesterday but I didn't upload it cuz it was so damn late.  I hope everyone liked this… I hope it made sense… I think I got most of the bugs out but what can ya do?  Well, I'll soon have the next chapter up and I bet everyone who doesn't know what's gonna happen is gonna kill me… Oh well, I did just write this for me…  Well, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!  I love you for it!  Thanks again, luv Gia.   


	21. Oh Merlin, Why does this stuff always ha...

A/N:  TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!!!! Aren't you proud?  Enjoy… Chapter Twenty 

**Oh Merlin, Why Does This Stuff Happen To ME!?**

I did not leave that little room all night or for the better part of the next day.  I cried myself to sleep and did not wake until around lunch.  Hopefully, none of the teachers went looking for me.  For once, I didn't throw up, which I was thankful for because there were no wastebaskets.

I rummaged through my knapsack and you will not believe what I grabbed… A photo album with all the pictures he and I ever took of one another and together, the little crystal he had given me the previous Christmas, his favourite sweater, one of his t-shirts and a pair of my jeans.  

I nearly cried again.  How could he do that to me?  I didn't understand.  Everything was going so well.  It hurt so much not knowing what I had done to bring this on.  

I needed to change; my school clothes were bugging me, which meant that I had to put his clothes on.  I took off my school robes and put on my jeans.  I took a deep breath, picked up his t-shirt and pulled it over my head.  It smelt like him, like sandalwood and cinnamon.  It was so cold out, so I put on his sweater too; it was the one Mrs. Weasley had given him last Christmas, it was scarlet and had an 'H' in emerald green on it.  He loved that sweater, almost as much as the bracelet I had given him.  

Once I had changed, I settled on the windowsill with my back pressed to the frame and one of my legs up on the sill while the other just hung down, nearly touching the floor.  I looked out across the white and brightly lit grounds.  Snow was everywhere.  The sun was shining like there was no tomorrow and its warmth was making me drowsy.  I was about to doze off when there came a knock on the door.  

I didn't answer; I knew he'd come in.  

"Draco?" Harry asked as he opened the door and poked his head in.

"Go away," I said quietly.

"I know you hate me right now, but Dumbledore wants to talk to us," he said sincerely.

"When?" I asked turning to him.  He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

"Right now," he answered.

"Go ahead, I'm coming," I said and there was a bit of an edge to my voice.  He winced, nodded and left.

*        *         *

I cautiously stepped into the Headmaster's office and the door clicked shut behind me.

"Madame Pomfrey says you have been having morning sickness, is that true, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked seriously as I sat down.   At that point I was very moody for some unknown reason but the mood I was in was a result Harry and the Weasley girl.

"Well, if she said it, it must be true," I snapped and he smiled.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that you might be… well, pregnant?" He asked seriously.  I looked at him as if he had gone senile in his old age.

"You're joking right?" I laughed.  

"No, I'm quite serious," he said calmly.

"I thought it was blatantly obvious that I was male."

"That does not matter in this situation-."

"Situation?!" I yelled.

"Draco, please calm yourself-."

"Calm myself?!" I shouted.

I raced out of the office; eyes alight with rage, out into the small space in front of Dumbledore's office.  Harry was seated by the door that was opposite the stairs.

"You little fuck!" I shouted.  He jumped up from his seat in an instant.

"What?" He asked slightly angry.

"What?" I shrieked. "What?!"

I dove at him.  I was so mad.  Much as many people think, I have never raised a hand in anger toward anyone, but then it at that point I decided to make an exception in my rage.   I punched him in the stomach.  I was venting my rage from the previous night and it felt oh-so good.

"How could you do this to me!  How could you!"

"Do what?" He asked but it was muffled as he defended himself pretty well by grabbing my arms, but I was still trying to get shots in.  

"You got me pregnant you bastard!  How could you!"  I screamed.  He looked at me as if I had lost it. 

"What?" He asked confused.

"You fucking heard me!"

"I did but I don't understand."

"Of course you don't!  I don't understand either!  But I am!  It explains everything!  Throwing up!  Moodiness!" I got one more shot in before Dumbledore came out into the small corridor, his eye ever twinkling as he peeled me off Harry.  Why did that man find everything so god damned funny?      

*         *         * 

"Why me?" I asked, baffled and slightly afraid of what he was going to tell me, as we sat in Dumbledore's office.  

"Because you were born of the dark.  Harry was the light that shone through and ended those dark times for a little while," Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean he was born of the dark?" Harry asked.

"Draco was born at the height of Voldemort's reign.  He was the only child in the entire world to be born at the very second Voldemort's power was at it's zenith," Dumbledore said calmly.  

"And what does that have to do with me getting pregnant?"  I asked a little panicked as what was happening to me began to sink in.  

"Light connected with dark and I guess it did not matter that you are the same sex or that you both are male. It would be the same if it were the other way around.  Harry could have gotten pregnant, too.  This is called the 'Chosen of the Gods' effect, but it is also known as the 'Light/Dark Theory'.  'Chosen of the Gods' came from when this happened in the earlier days of magic after the death of Merlin.  He and Circe were considered gods and it was, and still is in most cases, believed that they picked the two quite carefully, and the child is the way it keeps the two of you together.  It's quite complicated once you get into it."

"Once you get into it?" I muttered.  That right there was a lot to swallow.  I couldn't imagine how much more complicated it was going to get.   

"This effect gives you both double powers.  So, when you are together you are twice as powerful as you would be when apart.  This is an excellent advantage to you both because you are both in danger of being killed by Voldemort; I believe that is why the two of you were picked.  You both can also perform complex two-person spells if you have the patience to learn them," Dumbledore replied smiling.  

"Is that why you let us live together?" Harry asked.

"Precisely why.  I had an inkling that it might be you two," Dumbledore smiled.  

"O.k. I have a question.  Where is the child going to grow?  I don't exactly have the… anatomy… for it, do I?" I asked.

"We have things to help you with that.  Plus, we'll help you with the delivery and make it as painless as possible.  The child will have to be born c-section.  You're due in… July," Dumbledore said quietly.  

It fully sunk in what was happening and I began to cry.  Harry was at my side in an instant, holding me in his arms.  Much as I hated him at the time, I took comfort in his embrace.  

"Shh, it's o.k.  It's going to be o.k," he cooed as he rocked me gently back and forth.

"Dad's gonna kill me."  That was the only thing I was worried about at that point.  

Disclaimer:  Who really needs this by now… You know I only own the plot…

A/N:  So the truth comes out, eh?  I hope you all don't hate me for doing that to 'Poor Draco'.  Anyway, if you don't like don't kill me… I'm still gonna write this.  But I really do wish you'll keep coming back… I thank you all for reading and reviewing… Thanks again… Luv, Gia.

P.S. To Kuja:  I'm not British/English so I apologise in advance for the technicalities. : )


	22. Breakfast Serenade and How Are We Going ...

A/N: YAY!! OH!!! Before I forget. I hope you've all heard the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. It kinda helps. It took me forever to update because I had to find the perfect song for this and the 'I'll be better when I'm older' part was perfect. It fits. And if you don't have it, download it!!! Go now!!! Download it!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry. sorry. hyper)  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
Breakfast Serenade and How Are We Going To Tell Them?  
  
"Would you like me to owl him and explain?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh! No thank you. I'd prefer to tell him myself," I said quietly. He nodded his understanding.  
  
"I've done one thing for you though," he said after a moment's pause. "There are small suites all over the castle that were used, back when the persecution of witches and wizards was rampant, for families who had children learning here. I hope you don't mind, but I've had your things sent to one on the fourth floor. I thought you'd like to have some privacy for this?"  
  
"Yes, I would," I said quietly. I thought that this meant that I was to move by myself.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you to the rooms," he said standing up.  
  
I grabbed my knapsack then followed him out the door and Harry was behind me though he maintained his distance. The two of us walked silently. I wouldn't look at him but he was looking at me; I could feel it. His eyes were boring into my back and it made me slightly uncomfortable but I did not let it show.  
  
"The password to open the door is 'Solaris Lunaris'," he said and the door clicked and opened. He led us in. "You'll find everything in here. Bedroom over there and you have to go through the bedroom to get to the bathroom. You may have the rest of the afternoon off to get settled into your new surroundings."  
  
With that said he left us. US. Which meant Harry was to be here with me. Of course he was. His stuff was all there. He was the father of the tiny being that was inside of me, after all. Dumbledore probably thought it best that we were together.  
  
"Draco, I didn't-," he began. I still really wasn't in the mood for talking.  
  
"You can sleep on the couch because you got me pregnant," I said as I walked to the bedroom, he followed me and I shut the door in his face. I heard him sigh, put his back to the door and slide down to a sitting position. I crawled onto the bed and hugged my knees.  
  
"Draco, I know you don't want to hear it but let me explain. I don't know if you'll listen, I just hope you do," his voice carried through the door. "She kissed me, Draco. ME. I didn't want it. The only person I want to kiss for the rest of my life is you! Can't you see? I would not do that to you!"  
  
I marched over to the door and threw it open. He fell backwards with an 'oomph' and looked up at me from the floor. "Then what stopped you from pushing her off of you?"  
  
"She's a lot stronger than she looks! She's a beater for Merlin's sake," he said from the ground and I towered over him trying to look as pissed off as I felt.  
  
"You're not exactly a tiny little guy anymore are you? That's crap Harry and you know it!" I snapped. He stood up so he was towering over me.  
  
"You're right about the tiny thing but I'm not that strong," he pointed out.  
  
"You stopped me from hitting you earlier!" I stated.  
  
"Draco, you're not exactly the strongest person in the world," he pointed out.  
  
"Shut up!" It sounds stupid but it was the best thing I could come up with at the time. His smiled broadened and I began to laugh slightly. He hugged me and I didn't stop him. "This does not mean that I'm not mad at you!"  
  
"I know, but it's an improvement," he said as he picked me up, carried me over to the bed and dropped me onto it.  
  
"Nor does this mean that every time you screw up you can make me laugh either," I said seriously as he looked down on me.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to figure that out." I replied and he sighed.  
  
We lied there together, just listening to each other breathe. I was perfectly content to do so. Then something sprang into my mind.  
  
"Harry, do you know that as we speak our child is inside of me?" I pointed to my still very flat stomach.  
  
"I know. It's. weird," he concluded quietly. "Nine months from now we'll be parents."  
  
My mind began to race. I was going to be a father. a dad. I was two months away from being 17 and I was going to be a father.  
  
"Harry," I said as I turned to face him. "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can raise someone. I don't think I can have someone depend on me. I still depend on my dad. Do you really believe we can handle this?"  
  
"Draco, I honestly can't say. We'll just try our best. That's really all we can do," he said quietly. He paused for a moment then added, "Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
  
"Oh! Umm. When I went into Gryffindor Tower all pissed off after finding the two of you. I put random things that I grabbed into a knapsack and when I got to our room I had grabbed your sweater and your t-shirt. It was all I had so I put it on."  
  
"Oh," he said quietly. We fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke around eight o'clock in the morning. Harry wasn't in bed beside me, not that I cared I was still mad, but it was a little unusual. I guess I was so used to waking up beside him.  
  
I pulled myself out of bed thinking about how I didn't need to throw up right then. Just to spite myself, I ran for the bathroom and threw up. I wondered desperately when that stronger potion would be in as I wiped my mouth off with a towel.  
  
I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. I let the water run before I got in. The steam from the water woke me up and I felt ready for the day and what it would throw at me. Then, I got dressed. Just my school uniform, it was Tuesday after all.  
  
After that, I set off for the great hall. Harry waved me over to the seat he had been saving for me.  
  
"Hello," he said as I sat down.  
  
"Hi," I replied as I started to put food on my plate. It was the first time in a while that I was truly hungry. I looked up and both Hermione and Harry had superior looks on their faces. I looked at Ron and he shrugged.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," they replied quickly.  
  
"Okay," I said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
We all ate in relative silence, for the most part; the occasional question arose that was answered with just one word. Then just before we were finished Hermione waved her wand and music began to play. Harry was sitting to my right and was slightly hunched over his cereal. Then he brought a microphone to his lips and his voice was added to the music.  
  
'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath.'  
  
Professor McGonagall made to get up and stop him but Dumbledore held out his arm to stop her. Hermione had cleared the table directly in front of me. Before I could comprehend what was actually happening, Harry was on the table in front of me, singing.  
  
'Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky Never revealing their depth.'  
  
He had an amazing voice; I'll give him that. He was singing and swaying on the table. I terribly surprised that this didn't seem to embarrass him.  
  
'Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.'  
  
He pointed upwards as he said that line. He looked damn good with a mic. He walked along the table, which was mysteriously cleared. People were giggling and whistling.  
  
'I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life.'  
  
He walked up the table before coming back to me and sitting on the table beside me. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and I couldn't help but smile. He was doing all of this for me. Making an ass out of himself, but still it was for me.  
  
'Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival; you're my living proof My love is alive not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above.'  
  
It was so sweet. I was fighting back tears. He stood again for the chorus.  
  
'I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life.'  
  
He then jumped across to the Ravenclaw table and they all looked at him like he was being stupid. I was just staring, near tears, at my very sweet boyfriend.  
  
'I've been dropped out, burned up.'  
  
He jumped over to the Hufflepuff table and was singing, smiling and winking at me. He gave a few people 'high fives' as he walked down the table.  
  
'Fought my way back from the dead.'  
  
Then, he was standing on the Slytherin table and they were giving him death glares. He smiled sweetly at them as he sang then he pointed at me.  
  
'Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said.'  
  
He jumped down from the table just as some toast was lobbed at him and walked toward me again and knelt in front of me.  
  
'I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life The greatest fan of your life.'  
  
As he finished the song he kissed my hand. The music stopped and the entire hall (excluding the Slytherins and including the teachers) erupted into cheers. It was at that point that Harry blushed. He leaned close and kissed me.  
  
"I'll be the greatest fan of your life," he whispered quietly. I smiled. "Still mad?  
  
"A little," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Did this help at all?" he asked.  
  
"Greatly," I smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
After the singing incident the week passed and it was the day before holidays. I was very stressed out. We both were. Father had spoken to Remus and Sirius and we all were just going to stay at the mansion, which meant we could tell all three of them, together.  
  
"Do we have everything?" I asked for the millionth time anxiously.  
  
"Yes, Draco, we do!" Harry replied for the millionth time just as anxiously.  
  
"Sorry," I said short temperedly. We were lying on the bed. It's kind of weird to describe. Our heads met in the centre and we both peered up at the canopy of the bed. "I'm just afraid of how they will react."  
  
"That makes two of us," he replied quietly.  
  
"How should we tell them?" I asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"I don't know. Should we just come out and say it?"  
  
"Oh that'd be lovely, wouldn't it?" I snapped sarcastically. "Lucius, Sirius, Remus, I just thought we'd give you the heads up, I got your son pregnant, Lucius. So you're going to be a granddad. Sirius and Remus, you two will have to deal with a crying kid when we visit at your house. And to top it off. We're not even sure Dumbledore'll let us come back to Hogwarts with a baby!"  
  
"Sorry! It was just a thought," he said as he sat up. "We could tell them over dinner. No. Lets get them drunk!"  
  
Now there was a thought. We wouldn't get yelled at that's for sure. Sirius and Remus would get sloshed like nothing. They did it easily enough. Dad on the hand could hold his liquor. He could drink anyone under the table and I had saw it done. He drank Snape under the table, quite a few times actually. And he was the only one I was worried about. Though the suggestion was quite preposterous, it did brighten my mood a bit.  
  
"Oh that'd be something to see," I said with a slight laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: Edwin McCain owns the song I'll be.. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and other related things. I own nothing but my beloved pen that wrote this.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Did yas like? I hope so. I know Draco forgave Harry somewhat quickly but Harry serenaded him in the right mood. which helped. That still doesn't mean that he's completely forgiven him either. It still pisses him off. Okay. The next chapter may take a week to get updated cuz it needs some very precise wording on Lucius, Sirius and Remus's part.. How do you think each of them should act? Remember, if you tell me your suggestions I just may get this updated quicker. Thanks so much for reading. NIAWEN KOWANNEN!!! Luv, Gia 


	23. Home For the Holidays and Breaking the B...

A/N: AT last!! : )  
Chapter Twenty-two Home for the Holidays and Breaking the 'Big News'  
Morning came all too quickly. I was absolutely dreading going home which was quite different from the last Christmas holidays. The grounds were covered in snow and our room was so cozy. Harry was already up I could hear him singing or listening to music out in the living room.  
  
After I threw up, I got dressed and walked out to where Harry was. He was listening to music and looked very happy.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" I asked.  
  
"Early Christmas present for you on the table," he said as he turned the volume down on his CD player.  
  
I turned and there on the table by the door was a curious looking package. I read the note on top of it first.  
  
It took a little longer to acquire than expected. Two drops when you wake up, two drops before you go to bed. No more, no less.  
  
I was breathing fast in anticipation as I tore the brown paper from the package revealing an amber bottle. In white writing, 'Anti-Queasy: Extra Strength' was plastered across the front of it.  
  
"Oh my god!!! It came! Harry it came!!" I laughed as I jumped up and down. Immediately, I opened the bottle and took two drops. I had just woken up, after all. Harry looked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 'Anti-Queasy: Extra Strength' came!!" You have no idea how happy I was. I was bouncing around and then finally settled beside Harry on the couch in our common room. "I was wondering. Should we tell them at dinner right when we get there or wait a couple of days?"  
  
"Perhaps give it a couple of days," he replied. We still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the bundle of joy yet either.  
  
"Okay," I said as I stood up again. The arrival of my saviour for the morning had brightened my mood greatly. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Of course you are," Harry said standing up. "You just threw up what you had for dinner!" I smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll see you guys after holidays!" Hermione and Ron called as they left us on Platform 9 ¾. The Tramp followed them as she waved goodbye to my boyfriend. I glared at her while Harry gave her a halfhearted wave, I turned and glared at him.  
  
"I swear to god, I'll kick her ass," I vowed.  
  
"Don't you dare try while you're in your condition. The last thing we need is to hurt the baby," he said as he faced me and put his hands on my hips.  
  
I felt self-conscious even though I hadn't begun to show, though most certainly I would soon for it had been about a month and a half and I was due in July. How do I know when I was to start to show? You have no idea how many sleepless nights I had spent in the library reading about pregnancy and it scared the hell out of me. You know what else I found out? In the only other documented male pregnancy, the mood swings are more intense, as are the cravings and I have to go through all the contraction before the child can be taken out. That sucked.  
  
"I still can't believe it," he said quietly as he looked down at my abdomen.  
  
"Oi! Lover boys! Get a move, will ya!" Sirius shouted and tore us out of our reverie of looking at my flat stomach.  
  
"Coming Sirius!" I shouted annoyed. Harry grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the car.  
  
Sirius and Remus must have had made Father drive their car. For Father didn't care if he drove the carriage right up to the station. 'Let them stare if they need to,' he'd said when I asked him why he didn't just buy a car so he wouldn't have to bring the carriage up here.  
  
"Draco!" Father said happily as I ran into his arms.  
  
"Dad," I said quietly. Sirius, Remus and Harry shared their hug.  
  
"Well, let's go," Sirius said as he got into the driver's side of the car.  
  
We got into Sirius's car and sped off down the road until we were at their house. The carriage was there in the driveway. We all piled out of one vehicle and piled into a more comfortable one. The carriage still had no windows.  
  
We were all quiet as the carriage trundled along. Harry was holding my hand and Sirius was holding Remus's. Father looked kind of left out. Sirius apparently noticed because he grabbed Father's hand. Father blinked at him and then tried to pull his hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Face it, Luc," Sirius said with the straightest face he could muster. "You're stuck with us." Father sighed exasperatedly, leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. I was overcome with a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?" Father asked without even opening his eyes.  
  
"It's cute," I giggled. I saw a faint blush tinge my father's cheeks pink. Which only made me giggle even harder.  
  
Harry had a slight smile on his face. Sirius looked quite proud of himself and Remus just rolled his eyes. After a while, he gave up his futile efforts and settled for sleeping.  
  
My back was a little sore from sitting there, so I was moving around a lot trying to get comfortable which was probably pissing Harry off. Finally he said something.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked as I moved about.  
  
"Yeah, my back hurts," I replied.  
  
"Turn around," he said as he pulled his hand out of mine. I turned so I was facing the side of the carriage and could cross my legs on the seat. This would have been difficult to do in a normal carriage but Father always liked to have space.  
  
"Mm." I sighed as his hands worked their way around my shoulders and down my back. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," he said quietly.  
  
"Get a room," Sirius said as he pretended to gag. I swear, he can be worse than Seamus at times.  
  
I turned and stuck my tongue out at. Remus smacked Sirius lightly with his left hand and something on it caught the lamplight. Before he could pull his hand away, I turned so I was facing him and grabbed his left hand.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" I said excitedly as I inspected the ring on Remus's ring finger.  
  
"Yes," Remus smiled happily.  
  
"When did this happen?" Harry asked as I looked at the Celtic knots that were engraved into the ring.  
  
"About 24 hours ago," Remus smiled.  
  
"Took you two long enough," I pointed out and Harry nodded his assent. Remus blushed and Sirius laughed in a slightly uncomfortable way.  
  
* * *  
  
The mansion was beautifully decorated. It was good to be home. I tried to take my stuff upstairs but Harry wouldn't let me. So, I followed him laughing as he struggled up to my room with twice as much baggage.  
  
"There," he said as he threw our stuff onto my bed.  
  
"I'm glad to be home but. it doesn't feel right," I sighed as I flopped back onto the bed next to the baggage.  
  
"What doesn't feel right?" He asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
"This," I motioned vaguely with my hand to the room and the house in general.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I-no we are keeping this secret." I pointed to my abdomen. "I just want to scream it at them. so badly. But I'm terrified to do so. Harry this is not fair. to either of us."  
  
"Life isn't fair, Draco. It never is nor will it ever be. Do you think it was fair that Voldemort robbed you of a mother, me of a family? Do you think that it's fair that it happened to so many others as well? Fair or not, it is our lives and we have to make the best of every minute."  
  
"I love you Harry. really, I do," I said after a moment.  
  
"I love you too, Draco. Always."  
  
* * *  
  
"Snow ball fight!!" Sirius shouted as he chucked a huge snowball at my boyfriend.  
  
This new development had taken Harry completely off guard and the impact of the snowball had thrown him from his seat in surprise.  
  
"Not in the house!" Father said with a glare at Sirius.  
  
"Too bad," Sirius said with a flick of his wand. Snow began to fall in the house. It was perfect for snowball making but it wasn't cold, which was a plus and it didn't get anything wet.  
  
"Sirius!" Father said indignantly. "This is my house and I will not have you destroy it."  
  
"It'll take a lot more than stomping your foot to stop us," Sirius said as he dove behind the couch to avoid a snowball thrown by Remus.  
  
Remus was hit with a snowball from Harry and sent crashing to the couch. I dropped to the ground to avoid being hit by Sirius and he hit father instead. Which was quite hilarious. He looked fairly pissed off for a second then he joined in.  
  
After a while of snowball fighting, we all collapsed on the floor laughing, at my Father mainly.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner came soon enough and we were all seated around the table in the dining hall. Father had the house elves cook something that night because I had burst into tears about mum.  
  
It was completely unexpected. I was going to cook and I opened the book and just started crying.  
  
We were talking quietly about Gryffindor's chance for the cup, about school, Remus and Sirius's engagement and basically just small talk. Then, I did probably the stupidest thing I could have done, I told I them was pregnant.  
  
My eyes became wide; I had just blurted it out. We were going to wait until after Christmas to tell them. The three of them gazed from me to Harry then back to me with incredulous looks. Then Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"You're joking right? "" He asked through his laughing. My face crumpled and tears began to fal as I looked at them. Harry squeezed my hand under the table.  
  
"Sirius," Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder but he kept his gaze on me. "I don't think he is."   
  
Sirius looked at me, saw the look on my face and the mirth dropped from his face.  
  
"You're not joking?" He asked.  
  
"No," I shook my head, my vision was blurred from tears. He started freaking out. I really didn't hear it because I had broken down into a mess. Harry had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist and was trying to explain the 'Chosen of the Gods' effect to Sirius by shouting over him. Remus was trying to calm Sirius down. Father stayed silent through the whole outburst and it wasn't until after Sirius had understood how it happened (the whole me being male thing), and had accepted that I was indeed pregnant, that he spoke.  
  
"Leave us," he said firmly to Harry, Remus and Sirius. His voice was deathly calm.  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded mutely and stood up to leave. Harry tightened his grip on my waist. I put my hand on his and willed him to let go. Grudgingly, he did and left with Sirius and Remus.  
  
Father and I sat in silence. Occasionally, he would look up at me before taking a long draught from his wine glass. Soon he had drained it. I was about to open my mouth to ask him how he felt whe he stood up abruptly. The chair went flying backwards towards the wall. He stormed to the doors of the dining room and threw them open with his wand. They banged off the wall and rattled in their hinges.  
  
Tears were running down my face and I was terrified he was going to hurt Harry so I followed him out as quickly as I could.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Harry were standing there with shocked expressions. It appeared they had not expected my father to burst out of there.  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer : Do I seriously need this anymore? You all know I'm not that genius! A/n : So how was that? Did everyone like???? Please tell me!!! Okay, now that we're getting into the story. Should they have a boy or a girl? Any suggestions on names? Should he breast feed? I need your help!!! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to have my next chapter up Asap! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Luv, Gia 


	24. Explaining it and Yelling

A/N:  I'm getting good at updating quick, aren't I?  NOT! Lol… But you have to admit this was one of the faster updates… Chapter Twenty-Three 

**Explaining it and Yelling**

          "That was terrible," I cried into Harry's chest.  "I think-I think I'd have preferred him to yell…" 

"Shh… Draco, calm down," he cooed.  "He'll get over it."

"You think so?" I snapped.  "You obviously don't know my father.  He can hold a grudge for a good few years.  If not more.  I-… I can't stay here… I've got to be alone… got to go somewhere.  Anywhere."  I thought about where I could go for a moment.  "Harry, I'll be back by midnight."  

          "Do you think it wise for you to be wandering around that late?"

          "No, but I'm going anyway.  I'll be back in a few hours.  Midnight at the latest.  Okay?" I said quietly as I pulled on a thick sweater then put on my cloak.  

"Okay, but please be careful.  If your not back by midnight I'm going to come looking for you," he said as he watched me get ready.

          "You don't even know where I'm going," I pointed out. 

          "I can still find you," he said quietly.

          "How?" I asked forgetting my troubles for a moment.  

          "Well, I've been learning new things in my spare time."

          "Since when have you had spare time?"

          "Well, when you went on your escapades at night to the library, I couldn't sleep without you by my side… so I began reading the books that Dumbledore had put in our room.  Ironically enough, they were the only known document about the 'Chosen of the Gods' effect and it dealt more with the double powers, rather than the pregnancy itself.  We have like, subconscious tracking systems that can be tapped to find one anther."

          "Oh," I said in such a way that said 'is that all?'.  

          "Yeah," he said shifting a little.  "Don't be long."

          "I'll try," I pecked him on the cheek and swept out the door.  

*        *         *

          I stepped out of the carriage into the chill air of the cold night.  The words 'Malfoy Cemetary' were written in wrought iron in the archway that led to the cemetary.  

I hadn't been there since almost two years previous, since her burial.  I couldn't bring myself to go back there in the past.  Just knowing that that was where she layed, lifeless and unbreathing, was too much to bare.  I just couldn't go back.  That cemetary was the painful reminder that I no longer had a mother.  That I had one less friend in the world.    

I walked toward the centre where a stone angel sat on a pedestal, crying, with drooping wings.  That was her grave.  I then still felt that it wasn't fair that she was taken from me, from my father, but then Harry's words crept into my mind.  '_Life isn't fair.  It never was nor will it ever be._'  The bitter wind blew strongly as if to affirm Harry's words. 

I knealt before the tombstone and softly traced her name that was engraved on the pedestal.  The silence echoed around me and I was completely cut off from the rest of the world.  

"Well, mum," I sighed.  "I'm… Well, I'm pregnant and I- I just feel so lost… so confused.  Hell, I didn't even know this could happen until last week.  And I don't know if we can handle a child, with Father's help or not.  I know Sirius and Remus will be there, but they know nothing about raising children.  Father does and he's really mad right now and I know how stubborn he can be… " I trailed off and put my face in my hands and cried.  

I had just poured my heart and didn't expect anything to happen.  What did happen scared me so much… It was truly something you wouldn't expect.

Something so light brushed my face, so gentle that it felt like a breath on my skin, but it didn't go away.  My breath hitched in my chest and I looked up abruptly.  And there, on the pedestal, where the angel would have been, sat my mother.  

I was so startled by it that I fell back onto my butt with a squeak.  I just stared at her, wide-eyed.  She smiled sweetly but said nothing.  She looked very different.  Younger, but somehow familiar.  Then, the dream that I had over a year ago came crashing back.  The white dress, the corridor, the room and the baby.

"You knew…" I breathed, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I knew," she said in turn.  Her voice was like the apparition in front of me, a bit fuzzy around the edges but still recognisable.  _'I'm going insane,'_ I thought as I closed my eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.  "Are you now?"

"What?"

"Darling, you're not going insane.  I came because you needed me… So… here I am," she intoned.  I reached out to touch her but she backed away from my touch.  "It will send me away," she said seeing the look of confusion on my face.  I let my hand drop into my lap.  "Draco?"

I was crying again.  I had missed her so much and I couldn't even hug her.  I loked down at my hands and let the tears fall into them.   

"I've missed you so much.  I never even got a chance to say 'Good bye'," I sniffed.  

"Oh, Draco," she smiled softly.  "I never truly left you.  More, I left my body.  Even though you couldn't see me, I was still there… Now what's this about you getting pregnant so soon?"

"So soon?" I snorted but then I proceded to explain the Chosen of the Gods effect and that I was with Harry. I told her how Father flipped out after I had 'dropped the bomb', so to speak.  I told her that I was fully prepared to take on the responsibility of raising another life, and that whether or not we were able to do it was another thing.  

"Give it time," she said looking up at the sky.  "He'll come around.  He just needs some time to get used to the fact that you are growing up.  Not that I like the idea of my sixteen year old son pregnant, mind.  But what's done is done and you seem prepared to deal with it.  I'm sure you'll do just fine at raising him." 

Without even thinking about it I looked down at my watch.  Five minutes to midnight.  

"Damn it," I said under my breath.  

"What?"

"Harry'll come looking for me in about five minutes.  That is of course if he's not looking for me now…"

"Well, then you should go," she stated calmly.

"I don't want to leave you," I said quietly, feeling the tears sting the back of my eyes at the prospect of leaving her yet again.

"Darling, don't cry," she said softly.  "Everytime you need to talk to me, just call.  I'll be listening and I'll try to answer as best I can.  Okay?"

"Okay," I sniffed and nodded my head. 

*         *         *

          "Do you know what time it is?" Harry asked pointedly as I put my cloak into the cloak room.

          "12:20 am," I said lightly with a look at my watch.  

          "You're twenty minutes late," Harry pointed out.

          "I left the cemetary at 5 minutes to midnight," I said as I walked to our room.  Harry's mood changed from annoyed to concerned at the mention of 'cemetary'.

          "Cemetary?  You were at a cemetary?"

          "The Malfoy Cemetary to be exact," I said casually.

          "What were you doing there?" He asked.

          "Talking to my mother," I said nonchalantly from the top of the stairs.  

          "Pardon?" He said as he quickly followed me.

          "You heard me," I replied.

          "Did I?  I thought I heard you say you were talking to your mother," he said slightly confused.

          "Oh, I did," I smiled.  

          "Uh-huh," he said giving me a weird look.  "Are you feeling alright?"

          "I feel much better than I did when I left, if that's what you mean," I answered.  And I did.  Once I had talked to my mother, it was like a weight had been lifted.  I was still upset about Father but I hoped she was right.  

          "How did-?" He started.

          "Enough questions," I interrupted and pulled him into our room by his shirt collar.  Before he could comprehend what was going on, I had him slammed up against the wall.

          "What brought this on?" he asked breathlessly as I ravished his neck with my lips and tongue.  My hand held his and both were pressed back against the wall.  His arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me close.  We kissed hungrily as we made our way to the bed.

*        *         *

          "Ever hear of a silencing charm?" Sirius asked as he came into the kitchen.  Both Harry and I nearly spit out our apple juice.

"What?" I spluttered.  We had forgot the Silencing charm last night.  Great, that was the last thing my father needed to hear, the act that got us into this mess in the first place.

          "You forgot your silencing charm last night," Remus said matter-of-factly as he came in not two seconds behind Sirius.

          "Oh my god," I banged my head off the table for a while.  Harry was sitting there teetering on shock and mortification.  

          "Don't worry," Remus said as he sat down with some toast.

          "We helped you two out _but_ please remember next time.  We-."

          "Don't like to be woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of our best friend's son having sex with his boyfriend.  Okay?" Remus finished as if it was nothing.  Harry squeaked something that was akin to 'Okay'.   I nodded as I sat up from banging my head off the table.  

          "ANYWAY," I said after a moment of awkward silence.  "Have either of you talked to my father?"

          "No," Remus said.  "He's locked himself in the attic, playing his heart out on that piano."  I sighed.

          I  hadn't seen him since the previous night and it was unnerving.  I hated not being able to see how he felt.  My mood began to falter and I got up, stomped to the study.  Harry knew better than to follow me.  

          I grabbed a book from the section that was filled with all of my books.  It happened to be 'Draconus Ignigenae' which pissed me off even more for unknown reasons.  

          I stood abruptly and marched up the stairs to the attic.  I was swearing with every step I took.  I tell you, mood swings fluctuate alot and are very intense with male pregnancy… I think it said it was because hormones were battling for supremacy in my body or something like that.  

          Once I had reached the attic door, I had exhausted my supply of very creative and colourful curses.  I wish I had written some of them down.  They were great when they were pouring out of my mouth.  I turned the door knob, it was locked and then I banged on it but the music got louder, more intense.

          "You cannot hide in there forever!" I shouted banging on the door with my fists like a child throwing a tantrum.  "That's IT!"  Luckily, we were allowed to use magic during Christmas break.  "Alohomorra!"  The door clicked unlocked and stormed in.  

          Father slammed the keyboard cover shut and stood up.  He was about to, I'm sure, berate me for disrespecting his privacy but I flipped.

            "How the fuck could you leave me when I needed you most?  Dad, right now I need your support, I cannot do this on my own.  Harry isn't enough, we've never been through this and you have.  It was so-so irre-."  He anticipated what I was going to say and countered.

          "Don't you dare lecture me on what is irresponsible!  You're 16 and sitting before me _pregnant_ and you have the nerve to call _me_ **irresponsible**!!!" He said angrily.

          "Do you think that I wanted this to happen?  I am just as pissed at me as you are!!!" I shouted.

          "I thought I raised you better than this," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.  

          "When you told me about puberty and everything else that comes with sex you failed to mention that I could get pregnant!  I'm sorry but I was under the impression that only females could get pregnant," I had struck a nerve.  

          "How dare you try to blame this on me!  _I_ was not the one who slept with Harry!  _I_ was not the one who didn't use protection!  And I _certainly_ wasn't the one who got pregnant!" He shouted losing his normal control again.  I was hit with the sudden mental image of my father pregnant and tried desperately not to laugh.  I smirked instead and this pissed him off even more.

          "What the hell do you find so amusing?" He demanded.

          "Nothing, nothing...  I don't need a lecture, I know what I've done and I plan to deal with the consequences.  Dad, I'm just asking for help.  If you don't want to give it then that's fine it's just that… that-," I couldn't finished that thought, instead I plummeted from severely pissed to crying mess.

          "Oh, Draco… Shh it's alright…" He said as he walked over to me and hugged me.  It reminded me of the time my pet mouse died when I was five and he comforted me with a hug.  "I'm not saying that I approve… of this because I don't.  The tiny being inside of you will change your life forever, for good and bad, but I will give you as much help as I can…"

          "Thank you," I sniffed.  I could hear his heart beat under my ear.  Then, I knew I just had to tell him about the mental image.  "I know this is completely ill-timed but when I smirked it was because I imagined you pregnant."  He laughed.

          "You're hopeless," he smiled as he rocked me back and forth.  

*        *         *

Disclaimer:  J.K. is the genius… I'm just the twisted person who made one of her male characters pregnant… 

A/N: Fanart!!!  Does anyone want to draw me some?  Maybe I should wait until I've got him showing but I'd forget about it… Some pictures of Draco (pregnant) and Harry…  Any takers?  Well, I just thought I'd put the idea out there…  I'm almost to 200 reviews!  That rocks!!  Thank you guys so much!  And I've had only one flame and we all know how I dealt with that… Lol…  Well, how was that?  Did you like?  Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!  I think that's it for now… Sorry if I don't make sense… it's 1 am and I'm on a caffiene high…  I know it's not late but it's late for me… Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!  Luv Gia 

P.S.  There is an unedited version of this chapter being written.  If you want it let me know.  Just to let you know, I don't think I'm good at smut.  Especially first person since I'm not a guy…  So, that part'll have to be written in third person omnicient…  


	25. Shopping, Dresses and THE Idea

A/N:  I still haven't got to Christmas… Umm… I still need help with the other people… Thanks to NayNymic for the ideas…  I think I'll use a couple… : ) Chapter Twenty-Four Shopping, Dresses and THE Idea 

          I woke to the sun streaming into the windows of my room.  I felt so much better after about a week.  The weight was off my shoulders, but it was replaced with a new weight called 'responsibility for the life inside me'.  Okay, maybe it's a long name, but that's what it was called.  But trust me, that was so much better than the one before it.  It still felt like a dream though, me being pregnant.    

          Harry was still asleep beside me.  I turned over to face him, but suprisingly, I didn't wake him.  I leaned over and ran my finger along the length of his nose.  His cute face schrunched up and then he turned over to face me with a little sigh.  I repeated the action and he slowly opened his eyes.

          "Morning," I smiled.

          "Morning," he sighed as he stretched out like a cat.  

          "Good sleep?" I asked, snuggling up to him.

          "With you by my side, always," he said softly.  

          We lied there, chests rising and falling as one.  His heart beat under my ear and it was soothing.  My eyes had just closed, when someone was banging on the door.

          "Come on people!" Shouted Sirius.  "If you want to go shopping get your arses up… NOW!"

          "Coming," Harry yelled.  

          "Mmm.." I groaned.  "I don't want to get up."

          "Come on…" he said sitting up.  "I've got to pick up your Christmas present."

          "OOH!  What is it?" I asked as I rolled off the bed but caught myself and stood up.

          "Umm… It's a…"

          "Yes?"

          "SURPRISE!"

          "Thanks, I've always wanted a SURPRISE!" I said as I rummaged through the trunk of clothes in the corner of the room.  I pulled out a pair of my favourite jeans and attempted to put them on.  

          It didn't happen.  I looked down.  "Oh my god…"

          "What?" Harry said alarmed as he rushed to me.

          "My jeans don't fit," I said, eyes wide.

          "And?" He said waiting for me to finish.

          "And look," I pulled up my t-shirt and pulled my boxers down a little.

          "Oh my god," he gasped.

          "I know," I said quietly.  He reached out cautiously and put his hand on my abdomen.  It wasn't very round but it was enough to notice and make my jeans tight. 

*        *         *

          "Okay," Harry said as we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  "I have some things to get.  Draco, stay with Remus and Sirius."

"Excuse me?" I stopped.

          "Could you please stay with Remus and Sirius?" He said with a sweetness that was too gentle and too… sticky. 

          "Why?"

          "Because."

          "WHY?"

          "Uhh…. Because I don't want you to see what I'm getting you for Christmas," he offered.  I narrowed my eyes.

          "Fine, even though I am not a little girl who needs adult supervision," I said as I sat down and crossed my arms.  "Femineus minor totalus," I muttered under my breath.

          Remus and Sirius snickered madly as Harry stopped mid-stride and turned around.  

          There stood my boyfriend; three feet too short, jet black pig tails, tiny glasses and wearing a cute little dress. 

          "Though I can't be quite sure about you," I said with a grin.

          "Draco!" He squeaked in a voice that fit how he looked perfectly.   

          "Harry?" I answered sweetly.  

          "Change me back!" He squeaked.

          "No… I don't think I will," I decided.  By that point, Remus and Sirius were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up.  

          "I'm serious!" He stamped his foot, which made the usually composed Remus roar with laughter.  

          "No!  I'm Sirius!" Sirius laughed.  

          "Remus, can you help me out?" Harry asked desperately.  

          "I'll-try-," Remus was calming down a bit and wiped a tear from his eye.  "Finite Incantatum."  Damn, I was good at binding spells to my will… "No."

          "Draco!" Harry whined. 

          "Aww!  She's so cute!" A passing woman said.  Harry turned to the woman and was about to give her a very rude gesture, but I grabbed his tiny wrist.

          "Now, Harriet, we'll have none of that," I said pointedly.  If looks could kill, I believe I'd have been dead ten times before I hit the ground.

          "Oh, is she yours?" The woman asked.

          "Yes, she is," I answered.  I picked Harry up and was suprised he didn't start kicking and screaming… Hell, if he had done that to me, I would have started screaming about ice cream and how my mean father wouldn't get me any.  I guess he accepted defeat.  He probably knew that if he struggled, I would leave him like that.  

          "Oh, how old is she?" The woman asked.     

          "She'll be five in July," I answered.

          "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"  I guessed I looked too young to have a five year old daughter.

          "I'll be twenty soon," I lied.  She was about to ask another question but I interrupted her.  "I must be going.  Pleasure meeting you.  Say good bye, Harriet."

          "Good bye," Harry mumbled. 

          "Come on, you two," I said to Remus and Sirius (who were snickering madly) and we left her staring after us dumbly. 

          "Did you really have to do that to me?" Harry asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.  

          "I didn't really have to… but it was fun," I said as I set him down.  "Finite Incantatum."

          Harry was back in his normal clothes, he had his normal haircut back and was again, towering over me.

          "Thank you," he said gratefully.  

          "No problem," I said lightly as if I had picked up a quill for him or something.  

          "Okay, I'll be only a little while.  I'll meet you guys at Florean's in about an hour?" He said as he walked away into the milling street.

          "See you!" I called.  I turned to Sirius and Remus.  "Now, what am I supposed to buy for him?"

          "Huh?" Sirius said lamely.

          "He is the hardest person to buy for.  Last year I sort of lucked out with my dad," I said looking around.  "Now, I need you two to help."

          "We'll help," Remus said gently.  "What did you get him last year?"

          "That bracelet he never takes off," I replied. 

          "You got him that?" Sirius asked.  I nodded.  "I thought he made that."

          "Nope, I bought it for him," I said as I looked at the assortment of  shops.  

          "Well," Remus said thinking.  I felt a little pathetic.  I could not even figure out what to buy Harry and I'd been with him for over a year.  "Let's just go in and out of stores and take it from there."

          "Okay," I said and led them into the closest shop.  "Ground rules."  I said looking pointedly at Sirius.  "No alcohol and no sex toys.  Okay?"

"Ahhh… Take away all my fun, why don't you?" He pouted.

"I can and I will," I said as I looked at the trinkets in 'Magically Miscelanious'.    

"What about this?" Sirius shouted from across the shop.  I walked to him and he held up a teddy bear.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's a teddy bear," he pointed out.

          "Does it do anything?" He shook his head in the negative.  "We've been seeing each other for over a year.  I think we are past these… things," I snapped.  Major mood swing.

          "Okay…" he trailed off.  "No on the teddy bear…"

          "Yeah."

          "Draco!" Remus called from the other side of the shop.  "What about this!" He held up a beach ball.

          "Remus, do you know what that is?" I asked.

          "Yeah.. It's a… uh…" He looked at the tag. "_Self inflating_ beach ball."

          Remus said 'self-inflating' as if it made the whole thing worth while.  Personally, I expected something like that from Sirius though certainly not Remus.  I guess the saying  'you start to act like the people you love' is true, at least I think that's the saying.  

          I studied the beach ball for a moment.  Then I was struck with a sudden idea.  Oh yes, the beach ball would work perfectly.  

          "I think I will get that," I said as I took the ball from Remus hands.  He smiled, I think because I was using his idea and not Sirius's.  
    
            After that, we went to Honeydukes and I got Harry some chocolate frogs, then to Quality Quidditch supplies and bought 'Travel Quidditch', it was this really cute little miniature Quidditch team that came fully equipped and you could play Quidditch on a dinner plate. 
    
    *        *         *

Disclaimer:  J.K. Owns anything you recognise… I own the plot, my pen and any unknown characters…

A/N:  Well, how was that?  I still need your help but that's enough right?  Well, Alecatq and Omowiro Soga, Thanks for the offer and I'll take you both up on it…  Could you send me the link when you're finished?  I am dying to see it!!!  : )  Thanks soooooooo much!  To everyone and to you two especially…  Anyone else want to draw me some fanart?  I kinda wanted to see if someone could do the little jeans thing I had up there…  Hmm…  Well, if you can… Thanks so much!  Luv Gia.

P.S.  Special thanks to Kodie!  She is responsible for the beach ball…  You'll have to wait and see what I make of it! Lol!

P.P.S  I apologise for the stupid way it uploaded…


	26. Christmas

A/N: I know. It took me forever. But I hope it was worth the wait. : )  
Chapter Twenty-Five Christmas  
"BREAKFAST!!" I shouted up the stairs. I was the first one up that morning and in a particularly good mood so I decided to make breakfast.  
  
I'd say it was about eight thirty in the morning. No doubt that Sirius was cursing as he pulled himself from bed. But breakfast was done so it would have been a waste to let it get cold.  
  
"Good morning and Merry Christmas," Harry said happily albeit a little tiredly as he stood at the door.  
  
"Isn't it though? And Merry Christmas," I said as I put plates on the table.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" He asked as he sat down.  
  
"Get off your arse and find out," I snapped as I picked up a bowl of yogurt and a plate of fruit. Mood swings were getting a little more intense. I was terrible by time the ninth month rolled around, but I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
"Sorry," he said getting out of the chair. He grabbed the plate of pancakes and the plate of eggs. "Jesus, Draco, you've made enough to feed an army."  
  
"Well, it should be enough the way Sirius and Remus eat," I said off handed.  
  
"What about the way we eat?" Sirius asked as he and Remus stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Draco said you two eat enough to feed an army," Harry said as he put the plates down.  
  
"So?" Remus asked.  
  
"Exactly my point," I said as I sat down. "Where's dad?" I asked myself more than anyone.  
  
"He'll be down in a minute," Remus yawned. I gave him a 'look'. How would he know where my dad was?  
  
"He said something about wanting to finish wrapping presents," Sirius said quickly. Something was going on and I was determined to figure it out.  
  
Unfortunately, before I could interrogate them, father walked into the room. He looked different. He looked light. He looked happier than I had seen him in over a year.  
  
"Merry Christmas and Good morning," he said calmly as he sat down. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"What's gotten into you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes quickly flicked across the table and back to me before he answered.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," he said as he reached for the toast.  
  
"Whatever you say dad," I said as I sat down.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco?" Father said looking up from his paper.  
  
"Yeah dad?" I turned from the chess game me and Harry had been playing.  
  
"May I speak to you privately for a moment?" He said with a pointed look at Harry.  
  
"I think I need to talk to Sirius," Harry announced before he got up and pretty much ran away. I watched him retreat and turned back to Father.  
  
"You know, I think he's afraid of you," I stated amused.  
  
"Probably," he smirked. "Anyway. I wanted you to have this." He flicked his wand and a big package was sitting before the fireplace.  
  
I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the large box. Packing peanuts came spilling out but I could have cared less for what was in it. A beautiful, mahogany rocking chair was sitting there.  
  
"Dad?" I whispered as I turned to look at him.  
  
"It was your mother's. She and I used it when you were little. You wouldn't sleep unless we had rocked you for at least an hour in that chair. I do hope your little one will not be as fussy," he was near tears and I was looking at him near tears as well.  
  
"Oh Dad," I flung myself onto my Father and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"She would have wanted you to have it," he said letting the tears fall.  
  
"Yeah," I sniffed. Someone knocked on the door and we both turned to look at it.  
  
"What is it?" Father asked with as much steadiness as he could muster.  
  
"Time to open presents!" Remus said happily through the door.  
  
"Okay," Father called.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," Father answered.  
  
"Very well. Hurry up then!" We could hear his retreating footsteps.  
"Well, we best be going," I sniffed.  
  
"We could wait a moment if you want," Father said as he wiped his own eyes.  
  
"No, I'm okay but we can wait if you want to," I said with a smirk.  
  
"No thanks," he replied. "Let's go, lest they start with out us."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Moony! I love it," Sirius said as he looked at the picture frame. It had a picture of him and Remus, when they were about sixteen, laughing. The frame had 'Padfoot and Moony.' Then that would fade and it would be replaced with 'Forever.' They were really sentimental guys.  
  
"Well, Remus, I got you a." Sirius began and Remus looked at him and smiled. "HUG!" Sirius threw himself onto Remus in a huge hug.  
  
"Ah!" Remus said startled but returned the embrace. "Thank you, Sirius. You're hugs are my favourite."  
  
"We are in the room," I drawled. Remus blushed.  
  
"Don't be daft! I got you hugs when we were 16! I got you these," Sirius smiled and handed Remus a box.  
  
"Oh my god! Sirius!" Remus flung himself onto his fiance.  
  
Sirius had gotten him a beautiful set of black robes. They looked like quidditch robes but not quite. They had silver trim around the bottom edge and the sleeves. The hood pulls were also a silver. 'Moony' was written in in silver embrodery on the arm.  
  
"I love it!" Remus smiled as he held the robe up to himself.  
  
"I hoped you would," Sirius said softly.  
  
"Oh I do!" Remus hugged him again. Then he pulled a small envelope from his pocket. "This is for you Draco." He said with an evil smirk at my father.  
  
I took the envelope and opened it with caution. It was a picture and not just any picture, oh no, no, no! It was of my father. He looked about 16 and his hair was long and PINK! I burst out laughing before shoving the picture into Harry's hands.  
  
Harry just died with laughter. Sirius grabbed the picture and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my god!" He laughed. "Where did you find this?!"  
  
"I was cleaning out my old wardrobe and I found this in a box called 'The Prank of Fame'." Remus said with a michievious glint in his eye.  
  
"You still have that?" Sirius demanded disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah!" Remus laughed.  
  
Father seized the picture and stared at it horrified.  
  
"Oh my god! When did you take this?" He demanded.  
  
"In the Great Hall," Remus replied.  
  
"Really, well I do believe I'll be keeping this one," he said pocketing the picture.  
  
"Yeah, keep it," Remus smiled. "We've got hundreds of others."  
  
"This is for you both," Sirius handed Harry a book.  
  
Harry turned bright red and then handed the book to me. '101 Effective Silencing Charms', I felt myself blush.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled and Sirius smiled broadly.  
  
"No problem," he laughed.  
  
"This is for you both as well," Father said and he moved a box toward me and Harry.  
  
Harry and I both pulled on the bow and the package disappeared. It was a cradle. 'Draco' was inscribed on the end of it. It was mine when I was an infant.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said looking at the magnificent cradle.  
  
"Yes, thank you dad," I said staring at it.  
  
"Well, you'll need it. It's self rocking. All you have to do is set it rocking and it won't stop unless you still it," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Our turn," Harry said pulling a box from behind the couch. He handed dad a package. We had gotten him some piano music, a combination of Beethoven, Mozart, Paganini, Bach and then some lullabys.  
  
"Thank you!" Father smiled. "I was getting desperate for more music."  
  
"No problem. It was Harry's idea, I was stuck," I said as we handed Remus and Sirius their presents.  
  
"Hey cool! Carlos was getting lonely," Sirius said as he unwrapped the lizard in its cage. "I name him 'Fiddle'."  
  
"Fiddle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Fiddle." Remus opened his gift.  
  
"Oh wow. You shouldn't have! It was so expensive!" He tried to berate us for spending that much on him, but you could see he was quite pleased with the book.  
  
It was the 'Gigantic Book of Celtic Lore'. Harry and I had seen him looking at it in Flourish & Blotts. We had asked him why he didn't get it when we left because he clearly wanted to and he just said it was too expensive for him.  
  
"Wow. Thank you," He smiled.  
  
"Your turn," Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around Remus's waist and looked expectantly at us.  
  
"You go first want to or me?" I asked Harry.  
  
"You go first," he replied. I handed him my gift. He ripped it open and a smile broke out across his face.  
  
"Brilliant!" He said as he looked at the back of the mini Quidditch set. He picked up the self-inflating beach ball and looked at me weird.  
  
"It's a self-inflating beach ball," I informed him.  
  
"Cool," he smiled as he put it on top of the Quidditch set. "Thank you." He hugged me. It was really cute because he was still hesitant to kiss me in front of my father. "Here you go."  
  
I took the knap-sack. It was just a normal looking knap-sack so I opened it and inside was bath stuff. I broke out into a big smile. I loved it. And it wasn't just that either, there was a book inside of it. I opened it and there were little coupons in it. They had things like 'Good for a Free Back Rub' or 'Good for a free Bath'. It was really sweet.  
  
"Thank you," I flung myself onto him and hugged him.  
  
"That's not all though," He said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and my breathing sped up slightly. He got down on one knee and I put my hands to my mouth.  
  
"Oh my god," I breathed and it was barely audible. He opened it and inside was a silver band. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
"I love you," he said looking me in the eyes. "You're about to make me a father and I cannot picture my life without you. I want us to build a home together. live and die together. And. I love you; body and soul. Even though we are still too young to get married, I promise we will just as soon as we can. if you'll have me."  
  
I didn't answer him immediately. I saw the same fear of rejection creep into his features that I had seen over a year ago. I just stared at him, tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh, did you even have to ask?" I cried. I threw myself into his arms and he put the ring on my finger. Sirius, Remus and Father cheered.  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't stop smiling that night. I was so happy. I didn't leave Harry's side the rest of the night. We ate in content silence. After, when it was time to go to bed. Remus gave us hugs, Sirius shook our hands and Father gave me a hug, shook Harry's hand and congratulated us both. I was happy that he was happy for us. I think he was glad that his son wouldn't look like a slut being an unwed father.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still don't understand why you got me a beach ball," Harry said, as we got ready for bed.  
  
"Inflate it and I'll show you," I said as I pulled back the blankets. He did as he was bid.  
  
"Here," he said as he tossed it to me.  
  
"Come here," I said once I had caught it. He walked around the bed to me.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"This!" I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and stuck the ball under it before he could fully grasp what was going on.  
  
"And why did you do that?" He asked bemused as he looked down at his bulging shirt.  
  
"Because, I should be that big when I'm about 6 six months along, roughly," I laughed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And when I get that big you have to wear that for a month. or until I've decided you've suffered long enough. Whichever comes first."  
  
"What do I need to suffer for?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe that thing with Slutty McTramp two weeks before holidays!"  
  
"That was not my fault!"  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
~ * ~  
Disclaimer: You know who Rowling owns. You know who and what I own. Need I say more? A/N: Well people. Was it worth the wait? I certainly hope so. Just before you think I'm an awful person for making Sirius, Remus and Lucius have a thing and flame me. They just talked all night and Lucius got a bunch of stuff off his chest and he felt sooooo much better. k? Well. I hope you liked the gifts. Special thanks to Omowiro Soga, Naynymic, Abigfan and Kodie!!! Major thanks to Kodie. Caz- Was it what you thought it would be? Omowiro- I hate being a pain in the ass but I really want to see it. Have you finished the drawing yet??? Well that's all for now. Hopefully I can get updated sooner this time. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!!! I love you all for it!!! Niawen Kowa. Luv, Gia P.S. This is the longest one yet! : ) 


	27. New Years

**A/N:  YAY!!!  Finally!!!  I know I took forever but I hope it was worth the wait… ?**
    
    **Chapter Twenty-Six **
    
    **New Years**
    
              "I think I need to redeem one of these," I said as I tore a '_Hot Chocolate_' coupon out of my book.  I handed it to Harry who got up to get me some Hot Chocolate.  "Marshmallows, too?"
    
              "No problem," he said as he went into the kitchen.
    
              "That book will be the death of him," Sirius smiled.
    
              "Hey!  I'm not abusing the privilege!  That's the first time I've used it!" I retorted.  
    
              "Here you go, love," Harry said as he sat down and set the drink in front of me.  
    
              "Thank you," I said as I took a sip.  
    
              "No problem," he said as he curled up on the couch. 
    
              "How much longer 'til midnight?" I asked.
    
              "Three hours," Remus yawned.  I groaned.
    
              "You can go to bed," Harry suggested.
    
              "No," I said firmly.  "I want to stay awake for New Year."
    
              "Okay," he said slowly.
    
              So we sat there.  Father was reading a book, something in Latin, as usual.  Remus was enjoying '_The_ _Gigantic Book of Celtic Lore_'.  Sirius and Harry were playing Exploding Snap and I was sitting on the couch, bored out of my mind. 
    
              "Can we _all_ do something?" I asked as I switched position on the couch.  My legs were dangling down the back of the couch and all the blood was rushing to my head.
    
              "Well, what would you like to do?" Remus asked. 
    
              "Hide and go seek, charades, sardines, blow something up… I don't know… anything!" I said irritably.  Harry perked at 'Sardines'.  
    
              "I'll play 'Sardines'," he smiled as he put his cards down.  
    
              "Me too," Sirius grinned.  "Remus?"
    
              "Count me in," Remus said as he conjured a bookmark to keep his place, set his book down and put his reading glasses on it.  The four of us turned to dad.
    
              "No," he said firmly without looking up from his book.  
    
              "Aww come on!" Remus and Sirius said like eight year olds trying to get their father to play.  
    
              "No," he said again.  I got up and got on my knees by his chair and made my best puppy dog eyes.
    
              "Please?" I said, my hands were clasped together at my chest.  
    
              "No."
    
              "PLEASE?"
    
              "Fine," he sighed.  "But only one game."
    
              "Okay," I said a little downtrodden.  But at least we were doing something right?  "Who's it?" 
    
              "Not IT!!" Sirius shouted.            
    
              "Not IT!!" I shouted at almost the same time.
    
              "Not IT!!" Father shouted at the same time.
    
              "Not IT!!" Remus called with us.
    
              "Damn it," Harry said as he got up.  "Well, I guess I'm 'it'."
    
              "We'll count to twenty," Sirius said as got up off the floor.  
    
              "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…" We began counting and Harry ran away from the room.   
    
              It was really funny.  A couple of 16 year olds playing 'Sardines' with a 34 year old and a couple of 36 year olds.  
    
              'Sardines' is like hide and go seek, but instead of the person who is it looking for the rest of the people, 'it' goes and hides.  The rest must look for 'it' and when you find them, you all pack into wherever that person is hiding.  It really is quite fun. 
    
              '_Hmm…_' I thought.  '_If I were Harry, where would I be?'_
    
    Then, something very strange happened.  I felt a pull.  Like someone had a string attached to my sternum and was pulling me around.  It took me up a staircase and down another; through the kitchen; out past the main dining room; up another flight of stairs; up to Sirius and Remus's bathroom.  
    
              "A-ha!" I said as I opened the shower stall.  
    
              Harry looked up and smiled broadly.  
    
              "You found me!" He giggled.  I stepped into the stall and sat on his lap.  
    
              "The weird thing is how I found you," I said as I leaned back into his chest.
    
              "Oh yeah?" 
    
              "Yeah!  I thought 'If I were Harry where would I be?' And then I was sort of pulled around until I found you," I answered.  He laughed as he put his arms around me. 
    
              "Congratulations, Draco, you figured out how to track me," he smiled.
    
              "Really?  Wait…  Congratulations?  Shouldn't you have told me, rather than let me figure it out?"
    
              "Well, you never asked."
    
              "Ah... touché," I laughed.  
    
              We were sitting there waiting.   I still don't know why I did it but I did (maybe it was the prospect of getting caught.  I don't know, either way).  I kissed his neck.  One thing led to another and soon we were getting pretty heavy on the floor of the shower stall.  
    
              "Ah…  That is so wrong," Sirius shut the door and left.  We heard him retreat back down the stairs.  There was some whispering.  Then someone dashed up the stairs.   
    
              "AH! Uh…  Sorry guys," Remus blushed.  "Sirius said-… Well, never mind what Sirius said.  Looks like Luc's it."  And with that he shut the stall door and left.  I got off of Harry, smiling.
    
              "Remus?" I called as I opened the door.  
    
              "Yeah?"  Came his reply.
    
              "Dad doesn't lose until you guys are packed in here with us and he finds us," I pointed out.
    
              "Right.  I'll get Sirius.  OI!!  Sirius!!  Get your arse up here!!" Remus shouted from the door of the room.  Sirius shouted some colourful swearwords.  
    
              I knew something was up.  I ran to the door.  Dad and Sirius were at either end of the corridor, glaring each other down.  
    
              Sirius yelled something akin to a battle cry and he and Dad began to run to the door.
    
              "AH!" I said quickly in surprise.  I grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and made for the shower.
    
              I threw open the door and both Remus and I packed into.  Harry was crunched into the corner.
    
              "I feel so close to you guys right now," Remus joked.  Harry and I laughed.
    
              The shower stall door was thrown open and Dad jumped in.  He was breathing hard as he pulled the door shut.
    
              Then, Sirius swore up a storm (which made Remus say "SIRIUS!" very sharply).  He opened the door and we all fell out onto the floor laughing very hard.
    
    *        *         *
    
                We played four games of Sardines.  Each one of us was 'it.'  It was so fun.  Father played all four games, was there any doubt that he wouldn't?  After that we settled down for a game of… charades!  
    
    *        *         *
    
                "Um… You're a dinosaur!" Harry said as he hurried to get what I was acting like.  We were on the same team and time was running out.  If we ran out of time, Remus and Sirius and Dad were allowed to guess.  
    
                "No!" I said as I stomped around and kicked stuff.  I was supposed to be a bunny but I was feeling far from fluffy.  I was 'acting' pissed off because it was not midnight.
    
                "You're a devil?" Harry offered.  I stopped and looked at him.  I couldn't help but roll my eyes.
    
                "No-!"
    
                "Time," Remus said triumphantly.  
    
                "Urgh!" I said annoyed.  I had to keep stomping around.  It was a great way to blow off steam you should try it.  
    
                "OH!  I know!" Sirius said triumphantly.  "You're pissed off."
    
                "Wrong," I said as if what I was acting out was the most obvious thing in the world.
    
                "Okay we give up," Father said exasperatedly.  Remus and Sirius nodded. 
    
                "I was a bunny," I said as I sat down.  
    
                "WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed.  "That was _not_ a bunny."
    
                "Yes it was," I smirked, my tone was daring him to argue further.  He was about to but Remus gave him a stern glance and he closed his mouth.  
    
                "What time is it?" I asked.
    
                "Whoa!  Almost five minutes to twelve," Father said with a glance at his watch.  
    
                "Excellent," I said almost giddily.  
    
                We sat in silence as we waited for the new year.  I really did wish we had a clock in the particular room.  We were going by Dad's watch and that was hard for all of us to watch.   
    
    _3 minutes…._
    
                I began to wonder if Harry was going to kiss me at midnight or if I was going to have to jump him.  
    
    _2 minutes…_
    
                It looked like it was going to be the latter of the two.  
    
    _1 minute…_
    
                I was seriously considering jumping him.  
    
    _Midnight!_
    
                "Happy NEW YEAR!!!" We all shouted.  I was about to take him out when he jumped ME!!  I was so proud of him.  
    
                We were kissing for like five minutes without taking a breath.  I was getting light headed when father cleared his throat.
    
                "Excuse me," he said with a tone that clearly said 'stop molesting my son in front of me'.  
    
                "Sorry," I blushed. 
    
                "Uh-huh.  Well, I'm sure your tired."  His tone, in saying that, meant 'get your boyfriend out of my sight before I strangle him'.
    
                "Okay!  Goodnight dad.  Goodnight Remus, Sirius," I grabbed Harry's hand and pretty much ran out of the room.
    
                "Maybe that was a bad idea?" Harry said as we walked into our room.  
    
                "I don't know.  He sounded kind of irked," I said as I began to change.  
    
                "Yeah…" He sounded a little down.  
    
                "Oh Harry!  If it would not have been you, it would have been me," I said gently.  I walked over to and hugged him.  
    
                "Really?" He asked.
    
                "Yup," I smiled.  
    
                I pulled down the covers on the bed and climbed in.  Harry got in not a moment later.  I snuggled up close to him.
    
                "Want to finish what we started in the shower?" I asked.  
    
                "Are you sure?" He asked.
    
                "What do you mean 'Are you sure'?" I asked.
    
                "I don't know.  It's kind of hard to explain," he answered.
    
                "What?   Are you worried about the baby?" I asked.
    
                "A little," he replied.
    
                "I don't think that that will affect me much.  I mean, I don't have the…er… parts that would cause the problem do I?" 
    
                "No," he agreed.
    
                "I think we'll be alright for tonight.  I mean the baby is barely even noticeable," I concluded.  
    
                "Okay if you're sure."
    
                "Of course I'm sure."

~*~

A/N:  So how was that?  Let me know what you think…  Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Luv Gia

P.S.  Thanks to Angie for this chapter!!

PPS  I apologise if it uploads shitty…  


	28. On the Train Back

A/N: Yes, I know. I took forever but Les Mis took up so much time!! And Then the week after I had exams. So, I apologise for the lateness but I'm halfway through the next chapter so bear with me! :D  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
On the Train Back to School  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, as he picked up the last of the suitcases. We opted for a couple of suitcases this time as opposed to our normal trunks because Harry insisted on carrying everything so we had a suitcase, a backpack and a carry on.  
  
"Yes, let's go," I said as I glanced around the room once more before I grabbed my cloak.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it for Harry, it was the least I could do. He stumbled out. It was very funny. When we got to the top of the stairs I offered to take something.  
  
"No, no. I'm okay," he smiled bravely as he negotiated with the bags and the stairs.  
  
"It's your funeral," I laughed.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he walked down the steps. He stumbled for a while and stopped about mid way.  
  
"Honestly Harry," I sighed and waved my wind. "Agitabilis."  
  
"Whoa! Thank you," he said sheepishly as my spell surrounded the bags and made them lighter.  
  
"No problem," I grinned. I could have been evil and let him do it on his own but I was feeling in a particularly generous mood that day.  
  
"Hello, boys," Remus said from where he was spread out on the couch reading.  
  
"Hello," I smiled happily.  
  
"Hi," Harry said as he dropped all of our bags at once. "Where is Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Why do you ask?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because usually when I come downstairs in the morning, you two are on the couch sucking each other's faces off," he replied casually.  
  
"Bugger off," Remus mumbled while blushing furiously. My boyfriend was starting to get really bold. "We don't complain when we have to listen to you two, do we?"  
  
"I wasn't complaining," Harry answered keeping the little quarrel going. They were just trying to provoke each other. There was no anger in their eyes. "I was merely pointing something out." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sure," Remus said with a slight smile as he returned to his book.  
  
"Harry you could've broken something," I said as I noticed our bags haphazardly dropped on the floor. I went over to make sure and Harry followed.  
  
Sirius came in from another door, to the right, as we were in the entryway. He couldn't see us and we didn't notice him until he said, "Now where were we?"  
  
I giggled and blushed. Harry had a triumphant look on his face as he tried desperately not to laugh. I was the one who lost control. I burst out laughing and Harry was laughing very hard not two seconds later.  
  
"Oh my god! Remus!" Sirius said slightly mortified. "You could have said something!"  
  
"Well I couldn't when you were sucking on my tongue," Remus said matter-of-factly. That was the first and last time I hadn't seen him blush while saying something in that context.  
  
That comment made Harry and I laugh even harder.  
  
"Honestly, must you two do that in front of me in my living room," Father said in a mock-disgusted voice.  
  
"Yes," Sirius replied like it was obvious that they had to. "Well. We could try the kitchen table."  
  
"Sirius," Remus hissed, blushing terribly scarlet. Sirius grinned and Father just shook his head.  
  
"Anyway. Are you two ready to go?" Sirius said quickly changing the subject before Remus got mad.  
  
"Yep," Harry said with a grin. He was about to pick up our suitcases when Father stopped him.  
  
"May I speak to you for a moment, Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry cast a fearful glance at me, I shrugged and he straightened up. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Follow me," Father said and he led Harry into the study beside the living room before he shut the door.  
  
I was worried but I really couldn't do anything. I sat down on the couch next to Remus.  
  
"Honestly, what happened to the little scheming Draco we all used to love?" Sirius said with a slight smile.  
  
"He received a soul that cost him his mother's life," I said darkly, then I put a hand to my mouth and my eyes got wide. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Sirius's face dropped. "Draco, I'm. I'm Sorry. I didn't. Mean it. like that."  
  
"No, Sirius I'm sorry I caught myself off guard," I said as I lowered my hand.  
  
"Draco, listen," Remus said gently. "If you want to talk we're here."  
  
"No, no. that's all right," I replied as I stood and put my ear to the door to the study.  
  
"Yes, sir," I heard Harry say from within.  
  
"And it's going to take a whole lot more than those little coupons that you got him to take care of him and the baby. There will be times when you'll have to give in and times when you'll have to put your foot down for the sake of the two of them.  
  
"The safety of my son and grandchild lies in your hands. I expect you to do everything that is within your power to protect them, understand? And I expect no less from Draco," Father said seriously, he probably knew I was listening but what he said about me went without saying.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied again, very seriously.  
  
"What are they saying?" Sirius asked interestedly. I flicked my hand at him as if to say 'shut up!'. He did. I could practically hear him pouting.  
  
"But having said that, I'm here if you need to talk to me about anything and if you have questions. I'm just an owl away."  
  
They talked some more in a jumble of words that I was trying to decipher but suddenly the door opened and I fell into the arms of my father.  
  
"Draco," he said with reprove.  
  
"Ah. Hi Dad," I smiled as I straightened up.  
  
* * *  
  
"See you guys!" Remus called as the train sped away from the platform.  
  
"Bye!" Harry and I both called out the window, waving. Sirius, Remus and Father's forms disappeared as the train sped away from the station.  
  
"Well, how was your break?" Hermione asked interestedly as she settled back into Ron.  
  
"It was great," Harry said smiling happily as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.  
  
We were silent for a while after that. I could tell Hermione was itching to ask us something, but for a while she held back. Then she asked.  
  
"Harry, why do you have suitcases rather than a trunk?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Uh." Harry said lamely. "It's easier to carry?" He offered.  
  
"Why on earth, Draco, would you let Harry carry both his and your luggage?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Bugger off." Was my simple reply.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"You heard me," I smirked.  
  
"Draco," Harry said with a slight scolding tone.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said with the exact same tone. Ron shut up immediately but I grinned and was about to say another smart remark when Harry squeezed my hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot! J.K. Owns the characters no money made don't sue it's not worth it! A/N: It's official, this is now an AU. I read OotP which took sometime too. Waited 3 years and it was over in a week! Lol. It made me really upset. I cried the last 30 pages. Um. Well, I know this isn't much but it's better than nothing right? Well, let me know what you think. Luv, Gia 


	29. Funny How They Found Out

A/N: I know, I know. But I hit writer's block.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
Funny How They Found Out  
  
We were walking to our rooms, when Ron and Hermione came running at us.  
  
"Are you lost, mate?" Ron asked Harry as we stood in front of our room.  
  
"No," I snapped putting my hands on my hips as Harry and I turned around. Ron snorted.  
  
"You're the woman in the relationship aren't you, Draco?" Ron teased. Teasing or no, I was not going to take that crap from him.  
  
"Excuse me? I can see you're the stupid fuck in the relationship!" I spat angrily.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"You're just so-so-," she burst into tears and ran from the corridor.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that one, you little shit," Ron said as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt.  
  
"Release me this instant you--you," I said angrily.  
  
"You what?" He sneered.  
  
"You. stupid-fuck," I smirked. He pulled his fist back and was ready to hit me. This happened in like three seconds, in case you're wondering why Harry hadn't stepped in.  
  
"Ron! No-," Harry grabbed Ron's fist, which was curled in my shirt, pried his fingers open and pushed him away. I had never seen Harry so angry. His expression was so dark. "You lay another hand on him and you'll pay for it dearly." He said with a deathly calm voice.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, turned and stomped away, fuming.  
  
"Not strong my ass," I muttered remembering when he claimed he wasn't very strong.  
  
"What?" He snapped with-how do you describe it-force?  
  
"Don't get shirty with me because he's an ass," I snapped back with as much force.  
  
"He's not an ass. He just gets pissed off easily," Harry said absently. "Solaris Lunaris." He walked into our rooms. "You didn't have to make Hermione cry."  
  
"What did I say that made Hermione cry?"  
  
"I don't know but-" he trailed off.  
  
"But what Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," he said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Really? Well, I'm tired. Don't stay up too late," I said as I walked into our room, snapped the door shut and went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry came into bed at about 2 am. It was very odd. He usually went to bed around 11 pm. I figured he was just upset about Ron trying to beat my face in.  
  
In all honesty, I had no idea what made Hermione cry. I was pretty sure she had called Ron unintelligent before but what did I know? Well, she was upset in general and for good reason, but you'll have to wait to find that out.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning found me getting to know the loo very personally again. It seemed the Anti-Queasy had worn off and I was pissed. Oh, you have no idea.  
  
"Good Morning," Harry said as I walked into the living room.  
  
"I do not see what's so good about it," I sulked as I sat down. My stomach was still churning.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"The Anti-Queasy stopped working or wore off and I just lost my dinner in the loo," I said sulkily.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Harry, I mean, I'm sorry that I destroyed the evidence by flushing it but-," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said holding up his hands in defeat.  
  
There was something tapping on the window. "Harry, get that before I kill it," I said rubbing my temples.  
  
"She has a name," he said irritably as he walked to let his owl into the room. "Hey girl." He said as she hopped in and held out her leg. He removed the letter and handed it to me. "It's for you."  
  
"Thanks," I said as I opened it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hello,  
Draco, I'd like to see you and Harry after dinner today, okay?  
Madam Pomfrey  
  
~*~  
  
"We've got to go see Madam Pomfrey after class," I said as I re- folded the letter and tossed it into the fire.  
  
"Okay then," Harry said as he came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Should we be worried about them?" I asked quietly, looking at the flames in the hearth. I had been wondering about Ron and Hermione and how they would take the news and I was greatly worried by it. I didn't need him to lose his friends because of me. I heard him pull his toothbrush out of his mouth and spit in the sink.  
  
"Worried about who?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"Ron and Hermione," I yawned as I leant on his shoulder and he put his hand on my stomach. I was in my twelfth week of pregnancy and I was starting to show.  
  
"I don't know," he sighed. "Hermione will take it really well or really bad. Ron on the other hand, will deny it and not say a word about it again until you start to show, be completely taken aback and then love it, go nuts about how stupid it is that a guy got pregnant and stomp away, or just be completely stunned and not know what to say."  
  
"I hope, for your sake, it's the last," I said quietly.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled. We sat there in companionable silence. At least he knew what to expect from his friends. The bell went signaling the start of classes.  
  
"Shit!" I said getting up. "We're late for potions."  
  
I ran into the bedroom and grabbed a tie. "And I'm hungry."  
  
"Come on, we can stop by the kitchen on the way," Harry said as he grabbed my hand and began running.  
  
"Harry," I gasped. "Can't run."  
  
"Oh god! Draco, I'm so sorry," he said horrified. "Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"No, no, I'm alright," I said panting as I bent over.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes," I said straightening up, I felt dizzy. "No."  
  
"Here," he said as he put his arm under my arms and another under my legs and lifted. "Draco," he said seriously as we walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"You're too light," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think you need to gain some weight," he said carefully.  
  
"Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yep," he said as he set me down out front of the kitchen.  
  
"Merlin love you," I said as I hugged him. He smiled.  
  
"Come on, hurry, we'll lose points for sure," he said as he into the kitchen.  
  
A bunch of house elves hurried to us.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir!" A particularly excited, familiar, atrociously dressed house elf squeaked. "You will be late for class sir!"  
  
"I am late for class, Dobby," Harry said quickly. Dobby. Our old servant. "And Draco and I would like some breakfast, that is of course if it's not too much trouble." Harry was always considerate. It was really cute.  
  
"Oh! No trouble at all, Harry Potter, sir! No trouble at all!" Dobby said and all the house elves went scurrying around to provide us breakfast.  
  
Four slices of toast and a bowl of hot oatmeal covered with brown sugar later, we were running down the corridor towards the dungeons as fast as we could. Harry got there a few minutes before me but waited for me nonetheless. We walked in and tried to go to our seats.  
  
"See me after class, gentlemen," Snape said from his desk without looking up from his textbook.  
  
* * *  
  
"You cannot be late for class just because of your. circumstances. I have never tolerated lateness and will not start now. I expect you here on time with the rest of your house," Professor Snape said with finality. I was about to argue that it wasn't because of my "circumstances" that I was late, even though it was, I wasn't going to admit it, but Harry shut me up with a silencing glance. "Also because of your situation, Draco-." He really didn't want to say I was pregnant. "-Today was your last practical lesson in my class. You will now be doing Potions theory until next year."  
  
"So what does that entail?" I asked bored.  
  
"You will study potions and their uses with a text book rather than doing it yourself." He replied.  
  
"Sounds fun," I drawled.  
  
* * *  
  
"I cannot believe it! Potions is one thing, but Charms and Care of Magical Creatures!" I said with a very pissed off tone.  
  
"It cannot be that bad, if it will keep you and the-." Harry stopped short as I shoved an elbow into his ribs. He paused for a long time. "What was I saying? Ah, it's not important."  
  
I stopped him because Ron and Hermione we're walking with us down to dinner. Harry had forgiven Ron, after he apologized to me, and I apologized to Hermione for calling Ron a 'stupid fuck', though not to Ron.  
  
"You don't think they'll kick me off the Quidditch team, do you?" I said with my voice lowered.  
  
"If they don't, you should resign, at least for the rest of the year," he said in an equally low voice.  
  
"If you want us to give you some privacy we can meet you at dinner," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yes, do that," I snapped. I was probably coming off like a complete bitch but right then, I didn't seem to care.  
  
* * *  
  
We had stopped talking about the Quidditch thing once we had gone into the Great Hall. It wasn't until after dinner that we started fighting about it again. Ron and Hermione were with us but we both seemed oblivious to that fact.  
  
"I still don't see why I can't. Why I shouldn't." I stated. I know I was being unreasonable but I seemed to be enjoying fighting with Harry.  
  
"Because. what if you get hit?" He asked.  
  
"We've got excellent Beaters and Chasers, I doubt I'll get hit."  
  
"But what if you do?"  
  
"But what if we lose?"  
  
"Draco, I think the welfare of our child is a bit more important than a Quidditch game-" He stopped short. We both whirled around. Ron and Hermione stared at us incredulously.  
  
"Your child," Ron sputtered.  
  
"Nice Harry, really nice. Lovely way to let them find out," I snapped at Harry.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Ron sputtered disbelieving.  
  
"Do you mind shutting up for two seconds? I'm trying to fight with Harry here," I said as I turned back to Harry. "Besides, Dumbledore didn't say I shouldn't."  
  
"Well, maybe we should go talk to him."  
  
"Fine but it'll have to be tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now Ron, what were you saying?"  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else. No money made. Don't sue. It's not worth it! A/N: I'm going on vacation for the next week or so. I thought I'd leave this as a parting gift. I hope you like and I know Harry forgave Ron a little quickly but I don't want this to drag anymore. Well, enjoy and please let me know what you think. Fair Winds, Luv Gia. 


	30. Our First Prenatal Visit and Ron Freaks ...

A/N: I know!! I'm soooo sorry!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
Our First (Very Late) Prenatal Visit and Ron Freaks Out  
  
"You're-but-how? - Baby-? Harry-? -You?" Ron said incoherently as he stared at me then at Harry and then back to me.  
  
"Right," I drawled.  
  
"Hermione? You all right?" Harry asked gently. Hermione was smiling and. close to tears.  
  
"Oh Harry, Draco," she sniffed. Then she did the oddest thing, she hugged me. "You're going to be daddies."  
  
"Yeah, I-I guess we are," Harry said as she hugged him.  
  
"Ah. I really hate to interrupt this but Harry, we do have an appointment." I really did hate to interrupt that, it was so sweet and it was the first real warmth that she had really shown me.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said as Hermione let go of him and put her arms around Ron's neck, who was still babbling.  
  
"Draco? -baby-Draco-Harry-baby-possible?" He babbled.  
  
"Oh Ron, isn't it wonderful?" She asked as she hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"We'll talk to you guys later," Harry called to them.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione called happily.  
  
"That was different," I trailed off as we made our way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a relief," Harry replied. He let out a relieved breath. "I thought, at the very least, Ron would freak out and Hermione would ask for reading material."  
  
I laughed. "That's what I thought. Did you see the look on Ron's face? It was priceless!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey nowhere in sight. I took a seat on the nearest bed and folded my legs to the best of my ability. Once I had grown tired of trying to keep that position, I laid back. My stomach was noticeable lying down.  
  
"Harry!" I exclaimed. He whipped around from the window he was looking out of.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed. I giggled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just look," I smoothed my shirt down over my stomach. Harry smiled.  
  
"I can still hardly believe it, even with you showing," he said happily. That's when Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Hello boys!" She said cheerfully as she began to move about the infirmary, setting things down and tidying a bed to my left. I made to get up. "Oh no, dear! Don't get up. Where you are is just fine."  
  
"I'm okay with that," I said as I fell back to the bed.  
  
"Did you have a good holiday?" She asked casually as she fluffed the pillows of the bed she had just tidied.  
  
"Yes, we did thanks," Harry said kindly.  
  
"Good, because while you two were having fun I was taking an intensive course on how to monitor a pregnancy with magic! Never in all my years here have we had a pregnancy in Hogwarts!" She snapped straightening up.  
  
"Surely, you must have had some!" I countered.  
  
"None. We had a couple leave pregnant but not a single girl ever had her baby while still attending Hogwarts!" She said shrilly.  
  
"Number 1, I'm not a girl. Number 2, there's a first time for everything. I'm a trail blazer for teenage pregnancy at Hogwarts," I smiled sweetly.  
  
"That's not funny. Do not even joke about that!" she said flustered.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't," I replied with a smirk to the ceiling.  
  
"Anyway, let's get this started then, shall we?" She said as she went into her office.  
  
I glanced at Harry, who had since then sat down on the end of the bed, he caught my glance and smiled.  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned with something that looked like something a mad scientist's bubbling, portable lab on a cart.  
  
"What is that?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"It's." She trailed off looking at the cart. "Umm. Actually, it really doesn't have a name."  
  
"Okay, what does it do?" I asked slowly as I looked at the bubbling beakers of odd coloured liquid.  
  
"Well, it will test a variety of things in your blood, including magic," she replied.  
  
"And why do we need to do that?" I asked.  
  
"To make sure you don't need supplements and that the baby's okay," she replied as she put another pillow behind me and fluffed it. "Lay back, dear." She started stirring some of the beakers and flasks. "Honestly, if you'd have told me that the two of you would be parents together, I'd have called you deranged."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, fate does have a fucked up sense of humour, doesn't it?" That hurt.  
  
"That it does, Mr. Potter. That it does," she smiled. I glared at the both of them.  
  
"What?" Harry asked obviously not knowing what he did.  
  
"Bite me," I snapped. Madam Pomfrey left again. Harry leaned over and took my hand but I pulled it from his grip. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Draco, what's wrong? What did I do?" He asked concerned.  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." I replied simply with my chin raised in an arrogantly.  
  
"Okay, Draco, roll up your sleeve and give me your arm," Madam Pomfrey said as she came back into the room. She was carrying a needle.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked, eyeing the needle.  
  
"I need to take some blood," she replied.  
  
"What?" I nearly shrieked that.  
  
I'm terrified of needles and it's really the only thing I'm afraid of. When I was about 5 years old, I was so terrified I nearly knocked the Mediwizard into oblivion with the magic that was scared out of me. Poor man retired naught three days later.  
  
"I need to take some blood," she repeated.  
  
"Why? I mean isn't there a magical way to take blood which doesn't involve stabbing me with a sharp metal thing?" I asked panicked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but there are some things that are better done the muggle way," she replied as she rubbed a cotton ball dipped in alcohol on my arm.  
  
I held out my other arm to Harry and pleaded with my eyes for him to forget my previous remark about not touching me and come and hug me. He did. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Okay, one, two, three." And when she said three, she shoved the needle into my arm.  
  
I gasped sharply and scrunched my eyes shut. A few tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and fell onto Harry's shirt. He tightened his grip on my waist in a comforting way.  
  
"Almost done, Draco," Madam Pomfrey cooed comfortingly and about two minutes later I felt the needle slide out of my skin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, everything's fine with the baby," Madam Pomfrey said as she wrote it down on a clipboard.  
  
"That's great." I said from where I was resting on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure everything's fine?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"How could she not be sure, Harry? She took enough blood from me for a vampire to live off of for a month!" I replied a little bitterly, but at least my baby was fine.  
  
"Well, it's necessary and you lived didn't you?"  
  
"I suppose." I sat up. "When do I get an. an. umm. ulter-."  
  
"An ultrasound," Harry finished for me.  
  
"Yes, one of those," I yawned confirming what he said.  
  
"Well, you should get one soon. We could have done it tonight but you're tired and I don't think you should over exert yourself, besides there's a few things I'd like to go over with you then, okay? I'll get the screen from St. Mungo's for you sometime next week. I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay," I said getting up. "See you then."  
  
"Bye," she said as I grabbed Harry's hand and left the wing.  
  
* * *  
  
I spotted them before Harry did. They both were sitting in front of our door. Hermione looked terribly worried as we came closer. I did not like the way Ron was keeping his hands folded together. His knuckles were white and his hands were shaking.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry said cautiously. Ron was practically emanating rage. He was about to open his mouth when Hermione slapped a hand over it.  
  
"You better go inside and sit down before he starts," she said hurriedly.  
  
Harry nodded seriously. "Solaris Lunaris." We went inside. I sat down in one of our overstuffed armchairs and Harry sat beside me on the arm.  
  
Hermione brought Ron in cautiously. She was careful to keep her hand over his mouth as she sat him down in a chair. She was whispering for him to keep calm. She sat down beside him, still with her hand over his mouth. Slowly, she took her hand off his mouth and he exploded.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking! Okay, I can deal with you liking him. I can even deal with you thinking you love him. but this. This is too much! And it's all for a. sodding. Malfoy!"  
  
Oh, I was pissed. "How dare-!"  
  
"You stay out of this! You've caused enough damage. Tell me Malfoy, are you happy now? You've got what you wanted. Not only have you made the previous years of his life hell, you've also managed to screw up the rest of his life as well!"  
  
"Oh, so you're blaming this entirely on me are you?" I said dangerously. "I didn't make Harry sleep with me. I didn't make him shove his-"  
  
"Shut up! I do not need to know what the process entails, you harlot!" He shouted. My lip trembled. I couldn't believe he had called me a Harlot. I spiralled from severely pissed to crying in a matter of second (that seemed to be my thing during that particular pregnancy).  
  
I shut my mouth and looked down at my hands, as tears gathered in my eyes. I stood up as my tears fell onto my hands and walked to mine and Harry's bedroom. The other three were dead silent as I made my retreat.  
  
The door shut behind me with a soft click. I walked slowly to the bed and crawled onto it. I hugged a pillow to my chest and cried.  
  
As I did so, my mind began to fill with doubts and dread. Maybe he didn't really love me. Maybe. Maybe he just asked me to marry him because of the legendary Gryffindor honour. What if he just pitied me.? Had I really ruined his life.?  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: You know who I own, you know who Rowling owns. You also know that I am making no money whatsoever from this story. Why on earth would you want to sue for nothing more than a pen? A/N: Hello Everyone!! I'm so so so so so sorry that this took soo long! It would have taken even longer had Dani not come to the rescue! A big thanks to her! She wrote what Ron said in his freak out for me! : ) Thanks soooo much Dani, luv you! : ) Also, thanks to SBBO for giving me the idea about Madam Pomfrey taking the course over the break. Luv ya too girl! Umm. Sorry for the cliffie. I'll try to be quicker with my next update! WOOHOO!! 311 reviews for my tiny unworthy story! Thank you everyone!! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!! : )! Niawen Kowannen! Luv Gia. 


	31. Ron's Apology

Chapter Thirty  
Ron's Apology  
  
"How dare you, Ron." Harry's voice floated through the door and he sounded pissed. "How dare you! He's right, you know. He didn't make me sleep with him, nor did I make him sleep with me! It is just as much my fault as it is his, thanks! Hell, I wouldn't even call it fault because I am absolutely ecstatic that this is happening! And, despite what you may think, I do love him! Very much, as a matter of fact! Sure, we may be a little young to be having kids but I could care less because soon we'll have a family together and that makes it all the more better-." That made me smile through my tears. "-You most of all should know, Ron, that I've never had the privilege of a loving family-."  
  
"Sirius and Rem-." Ron started.  
  
"That's different. Sirius and Remus are more like very close uncles than anything else. Yes, I love them to pieces but it's not the same. But, you're getting me off topic. You've made my pregnant boyfriend cry and now, you're going to apologize."  
  
"Like hell I am!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Oh, yes, you are and you're going to be sincere about it too-."  
  
"Forget that," Ron said just as angry as Harry.  
  
"Don't make me force you, Ron," Harry said growing deathly calm. There was silence for a few moments then a crash. Hermione shrieked and there was a thud. I could only imagine what happened. There was a smack against the door and I sat up. The door shook in its hinges and the doorknob began to turn with what looked like difficulty. It flew open and Harry and Ron were standing there, looking quite dishevelled. Harry had Ron by the back of the robes.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"I'll stand here all night if I have to. Do it." Harry shook Ron slightly. It was really quite the scene. Both Ron and Harry's hair was messed up (well Harry's more than usual), their robes were out of place and Ron was looking like a sullen five year old with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to make you cry. This is just my stupid way of dealing with all of this." Ron said dully.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's not much. But I decided I'd make this chapter short because I don't want to cram a bunch of stuff into it and take away from it, you know? And partly because, 1 year ago today, on a half day just like this, I stayed home and the prologue popped into my head. So happy birthday, Chosen of the Gods! : ) . Yes, I'm weird. Well, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for a year and thanks to all of you who have just recently started reading it but like it all the same!!! Luv you guys!!! : ). Thank you soooo much! Luv Dar. 


	32. Ha! Ha! Hermione!

A/N: I know, 7 flippin' months... I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped... This chapter is by far the longest... 5, 445... **5,445**!!!!!!! Isn't that insane? Well, I do hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Ha! Ha! Hermione!**

"Now, get out," Harry said venomously through clenched teeth.

"Wha- but- I-?" Ron stammered.

"Get out of my sight, Ron," Harry repeated. "Get out because I'm afraid of what I might do to you. Now, go!"

Ron turned and walked from the room without a second glance. I can't blame him, I sure wouldn't have. I mean his anger was completely understandable. Harry is his best friend and at one point in time, I did go out of my way to make Harry's life hell. I did the same to him and Hermione. I guess it was a little naïve of me to think Ron would take the news with just a little bit of confused babbling.

Awkward silence fell between Harry, Hermione and I. "I should go then, should I?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Harry didn't say anything. He was still so angry he was shaking, but before I could answer Hermione made her way to the door.

"Er… Hermione?" I stopped her.

"Yes?" She turned back. I leaned over and rummaged through the end table drawer until I found what I was looking for, a book entitled "Your Changing Body: What Men Need To Know".

"Would you like to read this?" I asked as I held out the book to her. She looked at it and smiled brightly.

"Without a doubt," she said as she took the book from my hands. "I'll see you two later. I'm sorry about Ron, Draco, he can be an idiot at times."

"It's okay, Hermione. See ya," I said as she let the door shut behind her.

"Bye." And then she left me with a very angry Harry. He stared at the door for the longest time, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I was not really sure what to do. Insecurities still hung in the back of my mind, despite Harry setting the record straight for Ron. I didn't trust myself to speak and Harry didn't look capable of much. So, with no other options, I returned to the bed and sat down. I thought that maybe it was best not to say or do anything at all.

Unchecked emotion poured off of him, I could feel it filling the room. It was completely intoxicating. I watched him for a very long time. He just stood there. I think after no movement I figured I should say something, if for no other reason than to prevent him from losing it and blowing up every glass object that happened to be in the room.

"Harry?" I inquired slowly, cautiously. He unclenched his fists, took a deep breath and clenched them again. "Harry?" I tried again. He turned around slowly and how he looked made my heart skip a beat. He was flushed. His hair was messy and his emerald eyes were alight with anger. He looked absolutely magnificent.

Then he began to mutter. It was a bit disconcerting, but then, gradually, it got a little louder and I began to catch little snippets of his rant. 'No fucking right' and 'how dare he' and 'stupid git' were some of his chosen phrases. Actually, had the situation been any less serious I probably would have laughed outright at him.

Harry finally managed to get his tie off. He balled it up and threw it at the door. It was at this point his mutterings became full-force pissed off shouting.

"What right has he—" this was punctuated by his vest being chucked at our bedroom door. "He's a—FUCK!" He said angrily as he undid his shirt buttons. "The stupid—son-of-a—How dare—Uncalled for—stupid—self-righteous—honest-to-god—arrogant—sodding—git—I—he—not—URGH!" His shirt followed the rest of his clothing.

This continued, in much the same manner, for quite a while. Harry removed each article of clothing, one bye one, and threw them at the door, cursing Ron the entire time.

I was a little worried at this point; I honestly thought he had lost it. I watched a bit helplessly from the bed, getting hotter by the second. I suppose that sounds a bit odd but he looked so gorgeous.

Well, he was down to his boxers and socks by then. So, he attempted to pull off one of his socks in a mad gesture of rage and then he fell on his butt. He stood up quickly, looking more frustrated than ever, and then stomped over to the wardrobe. I slid off the bed and walked over toward him as he slammed open the door. I slammed it shut and stood in front of him with, I'm sure, a predatory glint in my eye.

* * *

"Wow," Harry panted dreamily.

Bodies slick, we lay in a post-coital, pleasure induced stupor.

"Mmm—,"I purred at his panted 'wow' and kissed his chest.

"Well that was unexpected," he said after a moment. I laughed. Looking back, I suppose it was but at the time it seemed like natural progression.

"Why?" I asked, slight grin on my face.

"Umm… What just happened?" He asked, obviously oblivious to my own question.

"Well, Harry, would you like me to draw you a diagram?"

"What! No- what I mean is… what brought that on?" He asked distantly, as if still trying to figure it out.

"Harry," I said matter-of-factly, "has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely gorgeous when you're mad?"

He blushed naively. I giggled. Apparently, no one had supplied him with that small bit of information.

We laid in loving silence.

After a short while, just before I began to fall asleep, I began running the previous few hours over again in my mind… and I felt a bit guilty. Yes, what Ron had said was very rude. Yes, he had infuriated Harry so much with his comments. Yes, his harsh words hurt me deeply; he had even made me doubt my relationship with Harry. But that didn't matter; he was still Harry's best friend. Actually, Ron was probably the closest thing Harry had to a brother and I felt so bad for coming between the two of them.

I mean it was understandable. Weasley's are world renowned for short-tempers and Ron had put up with a lot to that point. Harry's coming out was basically, when Ron had found the two of us on the floor. I'm sure he dealt with it, if not eventually. That's not too bad, right? He even dealt with Harry getting a boyfriend. The problem was that his boyfriend was a Slytherin and Draco Malfoy to top it off. That probably put a lot of pressure on the 'dam', so to speak. When he found out I was pregnant, the dam burst and all previous grudges and prejudices came flying out of his mouth as he vented his frustration.

I did not blame nor resent Ron. It was not his fault for wanting to protect Harry from what he knew of me. Even if his view of me was somewhat… dated.

* * *

The next morning, I relayed those thoughts to Harry. Unfortunately for me, he was still quite angry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?!" Harry asked incredulously. "Why?! Why are you, of all people, defending him Draco? Did you not hear all of those horrible things he said? He had no fucking right and you know it!"

"Don't you dare swear at me!" I snapped, stomping my foot. "If I were him I would have reacted the exact same way! Actually, no, I would probably think of a hundred things far worse than what he said! It's not his fault he has a temper! Sure, maybe he was out of line but it's Ron! And what do you mean me of all people?"

"I mean, he has been nothing but rude to you! And—"

"I know that, you imbecile!" I interrupted, letting my anger get the best of me. "He's a W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, Weasley!! Hello! What more can you expect! Of course he acts like an uncultured moron! He's not capable of venting in a more sophisticated manner!"

"Don't you dare start that!! He's not a moron nor unsophisticated! He just got angry—!"

"I know that! Thank you for agreeing with me! Obviously you don't hate Ron that much if you're defending him," I interrupted him again. He closed his mouth and glared at me.

We were engaged in a glaring competition for quite some time before either of us moved. Harry grabbed his book bag and left me in our living room.

Even though he was quite infuriated, I could not help but grin triumphantly. He had defended Ron, which obviously meant that he was not as mad as he made out to be. And that was good.

* * *

As I walked to the great hall, I began to wonder when major pregnancy symptoms would kick in. Like, up until that point, I had only experienced the moodiness and morning sickness. No cravings, no leg cramps and no real major weight gain. It was all quite odd but I think I should have been thankful for that.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Neville. I put food on my plate and said 'hello'. Of course, the two of them looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my fork out of my mouth.

"Draco," Seamus said smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but Harry's over there." He pointed to Harry who was about five seats down the table.

"Oh I know," I laughed. Nothing was going to ruin my good mood.

"Okay, just checking because you guys are usually attached at the lip," he grinned. I laughed again.

"No, I think we had a fight," I said and then took another forkful of my eggs.

"You 'think' you had a fight…How can you not know whether or not you had a fight?!" Seamus demanded.

"Well, last time we fought, I basically threw him out," I replied like it was nothing.

"Oh, is that all?" Neville joked as he joined the conversation.

"Um, yeah," I answered as I took a bite of toast.

"Draco, there is more than one way to have a fight," Seamus said seriously, or what could be counted as seriously for Seamus.

"Yeah," Neville nodded in agreement.

"I know that!" I replied, albeit a bit tersely.

"Well, how can you not… know?" Neville asked. This was one of the most hilarious things. It reminded me of how girls might react when one of their girlfriends thinks they had sex but they're not sure or something.

"Hmm… there was shouting and everything, but I'm not angry… he is… but I'm not," I replied.

"There you go!" Seamus said like I had finally gotten a maths problem that I had been working on forever. "It was a one-sided pissed off fight, one that you probably started, _non_?"

"Of course, and it was worth it because I proved my point!" Draco smiled, casting a smug look down the table in Harry's direction.

Seamus and Neville laughed before shaking their heads and returning to their meal. Post Owls swarmed into the Great Hall not two minutes later. I, not expecting a letter, was pleasantly surprised when one was dropped into my lap.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_ Please meet me in my office after breakfast. We have some things that need to be discussed. _

_ Professor Dumbledore_

I sighed. This letter could have gone either way. Unfortunately for me, it went straight to hell.

* * *

"What!" I shrieked.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey thinks it best that you do this, best for the baby—"

"Why? Why—why—why—" I shrieked inarticulately. "I-I-I'll look like a… a… GIRL!"

"You know you _are_ pregnant—" Harry muttered under his breath. I whipped around, my mood was set to seek and destroy.

"Who made me this way!" I snapped in sharp retort.

"I didn't force myself on you, now did I?" He replied boldly.

"Shut up, ass-munch!" I spat. I know, I know… ass-munch… but I really was at my wits end. Honestly, the things I was expected to endure.

"Ass-munch?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow. I would have been proud of that look had I not been so incensed.

"Shut up!" I snapped and then returned my attention to Dumbledore, who was suppressing a chuckle behind one of his stupid grins. "Wipe that look off of your face before I slap it off! Now, explain to me why I need to have my hips widened."

"Madam Pomfrey thinks that your hips are too narrow to carry the baby and once you're toward then end of your pregnancy, it could force you into premature labour," he answered me growing serious once more. "It is in your best interest."

"Okay, fine I'll do it." I gave in. What was the point in arguing, really? Dumbledore looked completely taken aback.

"Really, you will?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well that was easy," he said to Harry.

"What?" I demanded. "I do this for my unborn child! What makes you think I would let my own vanity endanger my child, or myself, honestly!?"

"I'm sure, Mr Malfoy," he said smiling slightly. He stood from his desk and walked to the fireplace. He threw a handful of powder from the mantle into it and said, "Severus, he agreed."

"So…" I started as we waited for professor Snape to get there with the potion. "Is this…umm… permanent?"

"Unfortunately, Draco, it is," Dumbledore said as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Great…" I sighed.

That was not good. For fear that I wasn't already perceived as the effeminate in this relationship, lets add a girly figure. I did not like this idea one bit, but fortunately for my unborn child, my own vanity was defeated by the love I had for them.

"Oh, there is one other thing," Dumbledore said after a moment of silence.

"And that is?"

"Would you like to breastfeed your baby?" He asked. I blinked… once…twice…three times…

"No! I'm sorry but that's where I draw the _fucking_ line. In case I won't already look like a girl, lets add the chest!"

"Okay, well it was just a thought!" Dumbledore said quickly. There was a knock on the door that nearly made me jump out of my skin and Professor Snape entered the room. "Ah, Severus, I trust everything is in order with the Courber Potion?"

"Yes," Snape replied. He looked somewhat… agitated. "Do you realise how annoying it is to isolate hip change?"

"I would have done it myself but I don't have a head for potions," Dumbledore said apologetically. Snape made a non-committal noise in his throat. Merlin that man could grate on one's nerves.

"Drink this," Snape said putting a small glass vial of transparent purple-y blue liquid into my hand.

I put the vial to my lips and tipped it up. It was gone in a single gulp. "Ugh! I think I just drank tar!!"

"Right," Snape said taking the vial away from me. "You won't notice much change now, or the rest of the day for that matter, but the transformation will be completed by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Okay," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said as Snape set another vial on his desk.

"It will turn pink if it is positive, green if it is negative." And with that he swept from the room, monk-like robes billowing behind him.

"Okay, I think that was all boys…Oh, Madam Pomfrey wants to see you after the Quidditch Match tomorrow," Dumbledore said smiling. "Could you send Miss Granger in on your way out?"

"Sure, no problem," I said getting up.

We went outside, Hermione was sitting on a chair just beside the door. She was staring at the floor with an expression that lingered between disturbed and distraught.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired with a hand to her shoulder. Her head snapped up to look at him. "You okay?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied absently.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Harry, I'm fine," She assured as she stood up and gave him a hug. "Really."

"Well, if you're sure," Harry said unconvinced. "Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Okay," she nodded then sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Harry and I said in unison.

The poor girl did look exhausted. And upset. And I wondered where the hell Ron was. She was his girlfriend. He should have been there. Honestly, that boy needed a kick in the head sometimes.

* * *

The sun woke me early the next morning and I was glad. I was anxious to see my new body. I never thought I'd ever have to be anxious to see my new body. It was a very weird.

None the less, I slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I flicked on the light and felt my way to the mirror. Eyes scrunched shut, I took a deep breath. I opened my robe and screamed.

I must have woke Harry with my horrified scream because he was standing in the door way, looking quite sleepy might I add, not two seconds later.

"Draco! What is it? What's wrong?" He said a little frantically, but still a somewhat groggily.

I wrapped my robe tightly around myself and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Accio Glasses," Harry flicked his wand and not a split second later he put his glasses onto his face. "Draco, may I look?" He asked walking towards me.

"No," I shook my head and hugged myself. He stopped a few steps away from me.

"Please?" He pleaded taking another step towards me.

I sighed resignedly and let my arms drop to my sides. He took each side of my robe and, slowly, opened it wide enough to get a look.

As Harry took a few moments to inspect my new shape, I wondered what he was thinking. Did he think I was strange looking? Did he find me unattractive? That was something I did not want to think about yet I could not help but dwell on it. What if he didn't find me attractive anymore? Would he be so repulsed by me that I would have to be a single parent? Would he be repulsed enough to say he didn't love me? All pretty much vanity on my part but I was on the verge of crying (once again) as all of this made its merry way through my head.

"I look like a freak," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, hunny, don't cry! You do not look like a freak! Honestly, the way you screamed I half expected you to look as if you have been wearing a corset your entire life. You look gorgeous!" He said as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. Then he put a hand on my waist and pulled me close. "Really."

Harry tenderly put his lips to mine. That tiny little reassuring gesture was infinitely sweet. I don't know why but it was an eye opener. It made me think '_Okay, what the hell was I worried about?'_ and I loved him for it.

* * *

"Okay, well the Headmaster was a little bit off in his calculations. You're due in August, not July. The 11th of August to be exact," Madam Pomfrey said as she set up the ultrasound equipment.

Seven months until I was a…what would I be? I was carrying Baby, so that would sort of imply mother…mommy. But, and that was a really huge 'but', I am a boy so that would imply father… daddy. I laughed to myself; I could be Mommy-Daddy, but no. I'd probably end up being just Mommy. Either way, I would be a parent and I was happy about it, scared, but happy all the same.

"Okay, Draco, hop up here and we'll get started," she said as she patted the bed where she wanted me to sit.

I climbed onto it, still somewhat annoyed with her. She _was_ the one who had suggested the hip widening. Not to mention the whole thing was permanent! As I'm sure one can tell, I'm still a bit miffed about the entire business that involved me getting girlier.

"I need you to pull your shirt up and your pants down low on your hips," she said as she sat down in front of the monitor. I complied with what she asked and then she tucked a towel into the top of my pants. "Wow, looks like the hip widening went as planned—" I scowled. "Okay, still a sore spot." She squeezed clear jelly onto my stomach that made me hiss because it was cold. "Give it a moment, it will warm up." She moved the ultrasound…actually, I'm not sure what it is called. It looked like a muggle computer mouse. So, she moved it around on my stomach, which spread the jelly all over my abdomen. "This is what we'll do. I'm going to check on your baby, make sure everything is where it should be with regards to where it is growing, etcetera and then I'll let you see Baby Malfoy, okay?"

I nodded. I liked that—_Baby Malfoy_. I was going to see Baby Malfoy for the first time in just moments and I was so excited. Harry looked extremely excited too. He sat down beside me and held my hand in both of his.

I remember the day perfectly. It wasn't bright or sunny. It looked like it was ready to storm, but to me things couldn't have appeared brighter. We had had oatmeal for breakfast that day and right after the ultrasound we had potions to go to.

"Well, everything looks good to me. You and Baby Malfoy are doing fine," Madam Pomfrey said quite satisfied with Baby Malfoy and mine's health. She turned the monitor towards us and pointed. "Here's Baby."

That fuzzy black and white picture made it 100% without-a-fucking-doubt concrete to me that that was our baby and our lives would never be the same. It scared the hell out of me and I'm sure it did the same to Harry. No more hanging about, no more unprotected sex (lest we wish to go through this again not two months afterwards)… we were responsible for a life. Looking back now, I don't even know how we handled it all but fate was kind to us and we did.

I looked to Harry and he had tears shining in his eyes. It was his first loving blood relative. It was kind of sad; his child was his first loving blood relative. I don't know how he did it. He was by far the stronger of the two of us, physically and emotionally. I guess he had to be, to survive.

"I love you," he said and kissed me.

"I love you too," I replied and he kissed my hand. We watched the monitor for a while. Baby Malfoy looked kind of like an alien at that point, with its head being one half of its body size, Madam Pomfrey said it was a normal thing because I was only in my 11th week at that point and the rest of its body would catch up.

Madam Pomfrey handed me a screen shot of what was currently on the monitor. "Baby's first picture," she smiled.

"Oh, we have to send this to Dad, Rem and Sir," I said delighted as I looked at the picture.

"We can do that after class," Harry said and he kissed my forehead. He looked so happy, so content and I felt wonderful because I had a part in making him happy.

* * *

A week had passed since the whole flip out fight. Harry refused to sit by Ron during meal times and in classes. Actually, he refused to have anything to do with Ron. He wouldn't talk about him; every time I brought up something that had anything, even remotely, to do with Ron, he would change the subject. I could tell it was tearing him up inside, even if he stubbornly refused to let it show.

The day started lovely enough, I received a letter from Dad congratulating us and telling us that Baby Malfoy was indeed very photogenic. Remus and Sirius also sent a letter gushing about our baby, saying that it looked so much like Harry already.

The sun was shining that day and was a much-welcomed change from the gloom that a weeklong storm had put upon the castle. Everyone wanted to be outside, the only downside was that we had classes. I had one in-class that day—History of Magic and it was the last class of the day. Boring, I know, but it's a whole lot better than being boarded up in a stuffy old library.

Professor Binns droned on and on and I was more intent on Ron and Hermione than the lesson. I know, that sounds a bit perverted but Ron kept looking anxiously at Hermione, Hermione refused to look at him and the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Nothing of note really happened, but it was odd because usually they are inseparable, despite the many little quarrels that they have. Something was up and I knew it.

Class ended and Harry grabbed my backpack for me. We walked out into the corridor and Ron stopped us.

"Harry, can I talk to you, please?" Ron said apprehensively. Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge him and just kept walking. "Please just hear me out…"

"I have nothing to say to you, Ron," Harry said curtly and continued walking.

"Please?" Ron pleaded. I grabbed the back of Harry's school robe and stopped him.

"What will it hurt just to listen to him?" I asked quietly, silently begging him to at least give the guy a chance.

"Fine, but make it quick," Harry said snappily to Ron.

"Okay, I know you hate me and everything but I am really worried about Hermione. She's been acting very strangely lately… She refuses to tell me what's wrong, even after I ask. She just bursts into tears and runs away claiming I could never understand. I don't know what to do and I just figured because she's your best friend too that maybe you knew or could do something or…?" Ron trailed off. The poor boy looked like he was at his wits end and I really felt sorry for him.

"I don't know anything, Ron, I'm sorry. She did talk to Dumbledore last week, after we were in there, but other than that I know just about as much as you do," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, do you think maybe you could talk to her? Maybe she would talk to you," Ron said hopefully.

"I could try," Harry replied. "Though, I don't know how much she trusts me. I practically told you that she liked you back in the summer before fifth."

"Yeah…I don't care. Anything would be better than nothing… I hate not knowing what's wrong…"Ron said.

"Because then you don't know how to make it better," Harry finished his sentence. It was almost as if they weren't fighting.

"Exactly," Ron agreed. Maybe I imagined it but there was a glimmer of a smile around the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, when should we do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's usually in a better mood after meal times lately, so she might be more willing to co-operate after dinner," Ron replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, well, I'll be there right after, okay?" Harry said as he re-adjusted his backpack and mine.

"Alright."

"I'm glad you're doing this, Harry," I said as we walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm only doing this because I love Hermione, she's like my sister," Harry said as if reaffirming for himself that he was only doing it for Hermione.

"Okay," I said indifferently.

Harry said the password to Gryffindor Tower and we entered. Ron was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Hi," he said, looking a little relieved.

"Hello," I smiled reassuringly.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, impatiently. I'm sure he wanted to get it over with. There were only a few people in the common room; it was quite early before curfew, so I suppose they were out enjoying the snow.

"Up in her rooms," Ron said pointing. There was a door off to the side of the main dorms. The three of us opened it and went up the staircase to the prefect and head boy/girls dorms.

Ron gestured to the door, encouraging Harry to knock as if Hermione knew his knock. Harry rapped on the door gently.

"Go away, Ron! I don't care if you change your knock, I know you're out there!" Hermione shouted. Yeah, she really seemed like she was in a good mood after dinner.

"Erm… 'Mione," Harry said softly, hesitantly. "Its me, Harry."

Hermione sighed. "Mhmm, and?"

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"If you must," she replied.

Harry opened the door and walked in. I thought it best if I stayed out of the room, lest I make things worse. Ron looked nervous. He looked like he feared for Harry's life.

From behind the door came muffle arguing and some shouts. Something hit the wall directly behind me and I jumped up.

"—I bet he sent you in here! Didn't he! Why can't he get it through his head that I don't want to talk about it right now!!" Hermione's muffled shout came through the door.

"He's worried about you, Hermione!" Harry countered.

"Just leave, Harry! Leave!" She said harshly.

"Fine!" Harry opened the door again. He looked quite distraught himself. He shut the door. "Sorry, Ron, but she's not talking."

Ron slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. It made my heart brake just to watch him like that. I decided I was going in. I stood up and had my hand on the doorknob when Harry stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, honestly, how bad could it be?" I replied. He rubbed his ribcage where I assume something hit him.

"Bad." Was all he said and I went in. She was lying face down on the bed.

"I don't care how many people you send in I'm not talking!" She said angrily into her pillow.

"Listen, Hermione Granger, those two are out there worried sick about you and all you can do is bitch and moan and injure them! Honestly, you have no right!" I snapped at her as I leaned against her writing desk and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I beg your pardon!" She said pulling her face out of her pillow to look at me incredulously.

"You heard me! The very least you could do is thank them for being worried and ask them to back off a bit. But no, you sit in here and whine like a six-year-old child! Yes, very mature of you, _Prefect_ Granger!"

"Sod off!" She snapped and threw a plastic water cup at me. I ducked. She did have good aim. The cup clattered to the floor.

"How dare you!" I picked up a small book from the desk and threw it at her. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She laughed. The look I gave her said "you have got to be kidding me!" and then I laughed to.

"An eye for an eye," I replied. We laughed for a bit longer. Then we both were silent. A clock ticked somewhere behind me.

"I very much doubt I'll be a prefect much longer," Hermione said suddenly.

"What? Why? You didn't murder someone did you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"What! No," she smiled half-heartedly.

"What is it then? I hardly think Miss Hermione Granger would do anything to jeopardize her prefect-ship," I said crossing my arms once more.

"I didn't do it purposely. Its not like I could help it… Well, I could have but I guess it was stupidity on both of our parts… but… honestly," she babbled.

"Hermione, is there is a point to this?" I interrupted a bit impatiently.

"Well, yes, there is… the point is…" She paused for a moment. "The point is… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Disclaimer: You know who owns what, need I say more?  
  
A/n: Well, after a 7 month dry spell... was it worth the wait? I hope so! Thanks to Mac, and Claire for sticking with this despite my non-updating- ness. g Means a lot to me! Big major thanks go to my two best friends Shari and Dani who probably got sick of listening to me ramble about my story, love you guys for it!!! Thanks to everyone else too! g Sorry this took so long, but you can see by the volume of words that it took a lot out of me... this is like double, even triple the normal chapter! Long enough for ya? Enjoy it because it's probably the last one to be this long! Lol. Oh, and before I forget, I was wondering if anyone wanted to draw me some fanart? I had a couple takers last time but no one actually got art to me so I just thought I'd put it out there... Well, that's all. Luv Gia.  
  
P.S. I've given up on unedited versions...for now... I royally suck at them... Like completely... So, all previous chapters unediteds are in the garbage! Sorry to disappoint.**

**P.P.S. FF.net's quick edit thing is a pain...sorry that it's bolded...**


	33. Just Deal with it!

A/N: I know... I know, I'm sorry this took so long... but I like it... : )

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Just DEAL With It**

"Wha—Ah...excuse me?" I said completely taken aback.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Okay, you'll have to say that one more time," I said still shocked. I don't know why but this information just would not register.

"I have a bun in the over, I'm up the duff, pregnant... KNOCKED UP!!" She shouted the last part and then snapped a hand over her mouth. "I hope he didn't hear me."

"I doubt it."

I probably should have felt bad for her but I didn't...I was quite happy once it registered.

"Draco," Hermione said seriously. "This isn't supposed to happen to me. I mean I never thought I'd have children. I wanted to do something with my life."

"Just because you're having a child doesn't mean you can't have a life, right? And it was bound to happen sooner or later... I mean, Ron is a Weasley," I pointed out. For once, I was the voice of reason. She glared at me, hell that girl could do Snape proud at times. "Sorry...Do you want it? You know, you can get rid of it... if you wanted to."

"Don't even suggest it," she cringed. "It sickens me the lengths some people will go just to rid themselves of responsibility." 

Hermione was right. It is sickening that people will kill another human being, just to get rid of responsibility, as Hermione put it. If they had sex, and get pregnant, it isn't the child's fault that it happened. Why should they pay for another's folly?

"I would never get rid of it but I wanted to go abroad and study like I had planned on doing before I was accepted into Hogwarts," she said as she crossed the room to her wardrobe. I was amazed at how much she had thought ahead and how young she was when she did so.

"Well, you can still do that... wait until the little one is old enough to remember and go through Europe or Asia or America or where ever—What are you doing?!" I demanded as I sat down on her bed.

"Sorry, I've got a real craving for smarties," she said as she held up a huge plastic bag that looked as if it had multi-coloured buttons in it.

"Smarties?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Muggle thing," she said dismissively as she upended the bag onto the bed. "They're really good—" she put some into her mouth "—Here have some."

"Is that not a bit unhygienic considering what you and Ron have done on this bed?" I said slightly repulsed at the thought.

"Oh stop!" She giggled. "The linens have been changed twice since I last let him come near me."

"Right," I drawled.

"God! I haven't heard you talk like that in a while," she said in a reminiscent voice.

"Yes, well, I find I don't need it so much with Gryffindors," I smirked.

Smarties were actually quite delicious. The blue ones were my favourite. I was beginning to change my mind about most muggle things, especially the food.

"When do you plan on telling Ron?" I asked after a moment of eating.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. "I'm afraid to. What if he hates me?"

"Hermione," I said seriously. "He won't hate you."

"I hope not. Do you think he'd blame me?" She whispered. She looked terrified, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Last time I checked it took two people to make a baby," I said matter-of-factly. She giggled as she put what was left of her smarties back into the bag.

"But he's so stupid...sometimes," she replied.

"Don't I know it." We both laughed and then fell into silence.

"I must admit, Draco, that I was glad when I heard that you were pregnant," she said with a slight blush and looked down at her hands. "I'm glad that I won't have to go it alone."

"So am I," I said quietly and she looked up. I smiled and then she did too.

That was our first real major bonding. It is amusing, really. I never thought the two of us could be friends; she was very annoying when we were younger. She was too bookish for me (don't get me wrong, I value knowledge, but one has to draw the line somewhere) but now, being in the same situation, I began to see her as more than that.

"DRACO!!! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" The guys were banging on the door. Happy with our newly formed friendship, I climbed off the bed and opened the door.

"Would you kindly fuck off?" I said annoyed. Ron was standing at the door and Harry was behind him.

"But, sugar, wouldn't that make you jealous?" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ron's waist from behind.

A look of pure horror crossed Ron's face and he began to struggle. "Wha—AH! Listen, Harry, I love you and all but—"

"Come along, darling." With great effort, Harry heaved Ron off of his feet and carried him down the hall to the stairs. I heard Harry say, very matter-of-factly: "Ron, stop squirming or I'll drop you!"

I shook my head amused and somewhat relieved. It looked as if Harry had forgiven Ron, even just a little bit.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she lied down on the far side of the bed. She put an arm behind her head.

"No problem," I smiled as I lied down on my back next to her.

It was only about 8 o'clock in the evening and already I was burnt out. I supposed pregnancy did that to you, up until that point, I usually could stay awaked into all hours of the morning. Funny how things change... without you even realizing it.

"You know, girl, I hate to keep bringing this up, but when do you plan on telling Ron?" I asked while fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, soon... I mean... When did you do it?" She asked turning on her side to look at me.

"I told him roughly three seconds after I found out."

"How did you do it?"

"I...ah... I attempted to beat the crap out of him." I grinned.

"What! Are you serious?" She burst out laughing.

"Yes!" I began to laugh as well.

"I just don't know what to say... Do I just go 'Hey Ron, guess what? I'm pregnant and you are going to be a daddy!'"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Wha—Why not? Because, as you know, he's prone to overreactions! This has to be handled delicately and—"

"And in other words, you want someone else to do it," I interrupted. She turned red.

Hermione really did seem like she didn't want to tell Ron about the baby. She wanted him to know, yes but she did not want to be the one to drop the bomb.

"I don't know. I think I should be the one to tell him but I have no desire whatsoever to do that," she replied as she flopped onto her back again.

"I can do it," I offered, half joking.

"Really?" She perked up at the thought.

"Oh, well... yeah," I replied. I wasn't expecting her to except the offer... at least not so readily. I mean she _was_ a Gryffindor.

"Oh, Draco! Thank you so much!" She was grinning from ear to ear. Actually, she looked as if the cares of the world had just fallen off of her shoulders.

I smiled contentedly as I studied the canopy. Scarlet velvet with gold thread embroidery, typically Gryffindor. The candles she had lit made the thread sparkle and it was mesmerizing.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Sunlight was just beginning to creep across the floor when I woke. Hermione's arm was draped across my chest and she was still sound asleep. In any case, I wanted to get up. So I slid sideways, trying hard not to wake her, and rolled onto the floor.

Luckily, I landed, quite soundlessly, on my hands and knees. The floor creaked a bit as I made my way to the door and Hermione turned over in the bed. I went back and put the throw, that was on the chair in the corner, over her.

The door screeched as I opened it and was much louder when I closed it. Funny, but I didn't remember it making that kind of noise the previous night.

In the corridor, Harry and Ron were asleep. They were sleeping upright with their backs against the wall, one on each side of the door. Harry had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. Ron was all sprawled out, hit mouth hanging open slightly. I stepped over Ron's leg and silently crept downstairs.

Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchy were, one on top of the other on a sofa near the fire, asleep. I tried to get by them without disturbing them but I think Seamus was already awake.

"Fancy seeing you here," He said with a voice that was little more than a sleepy grumble. I smiled and kept walking. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get those three some breakfast," I replied quietly, with a vague sweep of my hand toward the dorms.

"Hang on, I'll come with you," he said as he ran a hand through Justin's light brown hair. "Babe, come on, you gotta let me up."

"Mmm..." Justin grumbled quite groggily and spoke into Seamus's chest. "Don't go. You're warm."

"Hun, I'm gonna go get us some breakfast," Seamus said as Justin sleepily supported himself on his arms. Seamus rolled onto the floor.

"You okay?" Justin asked as he collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Yeah, I won't be long," Seamus told him. Then he kissed his hair. "Ready?"

"Yup," I said and we made our way out into the corridor.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" He asked conversationally.

"Well, I fell asleep quite early last night—"

"Where? You and Harry haven't lived in Gryff Tower since... before Christmas."

"In Hermione's room," I replied. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning at, I'm sure, some dirty thought. "No!" I said quickly. "Not like that. She and Ron are... fighting and I was keeping her company!"

"Company, eh?" He said insinuating, well you know what he was insinuating.

"Oh, shut up!" Mood swing. "Honestly, she's my friend! AND I do not like girls that way!"

"Whoa, calm down," he said, holding up his hands. I glared at him. "So, where was Harry during this?"

"He was out in the hall," I replied.

"Really?" He laughed. "And this didn't bother him?"

"No," I said firmly, removing all doubt that it wasn't a purely platonic relationship.

Seamus shook his head amusedly.

"You know," Seamus said breaking the silence. "I was gonna make a move on you but Harry beat me to you."

I laughed. "That's sweet."

All of the sudden, Seamus grabbed me. He wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed me quite thoroughly. I think the only reason he let go of me was due to lack of air.

"If the whole Harry thing falls through, you know where to go," he grinned playfully. I wondered if it bugged him, that he just kissed his friends boyfriend, not to mention he had a boyfriend. I guess it was all fair game to him.

"Oh, if you only knew," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Umm, what about Justin?" I asked as we pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. A few were in there, scattered intermittently across the tables. The rest, I supposed, were sleeping in. It was a Saturday morning after all, and the sun had yet to completely rise.

"He'd be happy to have two boyfriends," he winked and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," I smiled as I sat down too.

I felt a little guilty for that kiss. I mean, Slutty Magee did the same thing to Harry and I was still making him pay (despite it not being his fault). I couldn't really look him in the eye for a couple of days because of it. I felt like a complete hypocrite, and I was. Oh well, he will find out when he reads this, won't he?

"Okay, two questions. Number one: What are we getting? And number two: How are we transporting it from here to Gryff Tower?" Seamus asked as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Umm...Well, what does Justin like? Harry, Ron and Hermione usually just eat toast and eggs," I replied peeling an orange.

"Justin likes porridge with aloe of marmalade in it—" I scrunched my nose and he laughed. "Yes, my baby does have cravings like a pregnant woman."

"I resent that." I snapped.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"No reason," I said quickly.

We decided that it would be easiest if we carried the toast, eggs and porridge and levitated the condiments, fruit and utensils behind us. The Fat Lady gave us a lecture about the consequences of spilling food in the common room before she let us through. The common room was still empty; it was only about eight in the morning... Except, of course, for Justin, who was still asleep on the couch. We stepped carefully over Harry and Ron and went into Hermione's room. She was awake and reading on her bed.

"What are you two doing?" She asked as she shut her book and climbed off her bed.

"Breakfast," I smiled and set the plate of toast onto her desk.

"I can see that," she smiled amusedly.

Hermione helped me clear off the rest of her desk and we pushed it into the middle of the room. In hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea, I later found out that pregnant people aren't supposed to be lifting heavy objects. Seamus put six chairs around it (don't ask me where they came from because I do not know) and then left to get Justin.

Hermione and I went and woke Harry and Ron. Harry hugged me. He looked happy to see me in one piece. Ron, however, couldn't have cared less about me. He looked so ecstatic to see Hermione with a smiled on her face. He seemed even more happy, if that we possible, when she kissed him 'good morning'.

"Sleep well?" She asked him simply.

"Very," he smiled. I took that to be some sort of unspoken truce between the two of them.

The six of us ate breakfast, all the while talking about nothing in particular. By the time we finished, the sun had completely filled the room with light.

"Well, we have to go," Seamus said as he put Justin's empty porridge bowl on his plate. "We'll help take this back before we leave, though."

"Alright, Ron and I will help too," Harry said as he took my plate and put it beneath his. Ron did the same for Hermione's plate. Then the four of them picked up the remaining dishes and things and left. I wondered if Ron felt weird being the only straight guy that morning. It was funny, when certain things came up in the conversation, to see him get embarrassed... the poor guy.

We stacked the chairs magically and put them outside.

"When do you want him to find out?" I asked a moment later.

"When he gets back?" She offered as we pushed the desk back against the wall. I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, but we do this my way," I said firmly.

"Deal...wait, you can't just go 'Ron, Hermione's knocked up!' Okay?" She said worriedly.

"Oh, come on!! Give me a little credit!" She just rolled her eyes.

"So, I need the desk back where it was—" She sighed exasperatedly at the declaration. "—Hey, you agreed to do this my way." We pulled the desk back. "And we'll need four chairs." Chairs were magic-ed into place. "Do you have any loose papers?" She handed me a stack of blank paper. "Excellent." I wrote on the top paper:

_I, Ronald Weasley, hear by declare that I will not throw things, yell or even raise my voice upon hearing the news that the love of my life, Hermione Granger, has to tell me._

_X_

"Oh my god," she laughed over my shoulder. I looked up. "That's fantastic!"

"And he has to sign it!" I said with a grin. "Now, I'm your lawyer. Harry can be Ron's." I sat down. "Okay, now, you have to sit beside me and they'll sit across from us. Try to look as serious as possible."

She giggled and sat down beside me. The two of us faced the door. We didn't have to wait long for Harry and Ron to return and when they did, they both stopped in the doorway. I looked up from my stack of 'legal documents'.

"Ah, gentlemen, there you are," I said in friendly formality. I gestured to the chairs. "Won't you sit?"

Harry and Ron cautiously stepped into the room. Harry sat in the chair directly opposite of me, sending me a quizzical look. Ron sat on the stool opposite Hermione.

"What's going on?" Harry asked guardedly.

"We have something we would like to tell you," I stated simply, folding my hands onto of my papers.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Shoot."

"Before we 'shoot', Mr Potter, your client must sign this agreement," I said handing over the paper.

"My client?" He said as he looked over the contract and then handed it to Ron. "Something tells me the news may not be to your liking."

"This is stupid," Ron grumbled once he read the statement, but signed it all the same.

"Probably, but also necessary," I said in response to his grumblings. "Now, that taken care of, Mr Weasley, we may proceed with the news." I placed the signed statement on top of my papers and straightened them all. I cleared my throat and said, "My client, Hermione Granger, is carrying your client, Ron Weasley's child."

"What?" Harry asked. Ron was staring at Hermione, his expression unreadable.

"She's pregnant," I said a little bluntly.

"Oh, well... that's nice," Ron squeaked before he keeled over backwards in a dead faint.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked as she rushed to his side.

"Of all the reactions he could have had, I don't think any of us expected that one," I stated simply, looking at Ron's limp form. Harry stifled a laugh, lest he offend Hermione.

"Come on Ron, wake up," she said as she tapped his cheek. Then, after tapping didn't work, she hit him, once, hard and his eyes fluttered open. She leaned down and hugged him.

"Hermione," he said over her shoulder. "I had the strangest dream... Draco called me Mr Weasley and said you were pregnant."

"Ron, I did just tell you she was pregnant."

"Oh," he said in a small voice and was gone once more. I really did not think that the news would affect him that much. I honestly thought he would yell, despite what he signed. I chalked the fainting up to his pent up freak out and to fear but that didn't stop me from getting the smallest bit... annoyed.

"Oh, honestly!" I snapped getting up and going to stand next to Hermione. "May I?" She nodded and went and stood next to Harry. I straddled Ron and started shaking his shoulders, albeit a little violently. "Ronald Weasley! You wake up this instant!" His eyes fluttered open once more. "Now, here's the deal. Hermione is pregnant and you're going to be a dad! So, don't faint again because that helps no one! Life happens... just....DEAL!"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I apologize for taking so long to get this up its been hectic around here... Even though I was hoping to get through his pregnancy this summer... Oh well, life happens hehehe... Okay, a couple things here...

I've started the companion to this, if anyone is interested. Its only 2 chapters so far but its coming along... I posted it a while ago... I don't know if you've read it or what... Personally, I like it... its... conversational. Its called "From Enemy to Fate"... g

I know I keep bugging... but does anyone... anyone at all wanna draw me something? Well, its just a thought... I may have to draw my own and trust me, you do not want that to happen shudder...

Well, I think that's it... Oh, sorry that not much happens in this chap... but it is kinda vital, I will try with all my... might to get you at least one more chapter before September! Thanks again! Luv, Gia


End file.
